Of Silence and Blood
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: They say a stone being thrown into a still pond will cause ripples to form, changing anything and everything in their path. A misplaced amnesiac wielding a sacred weapon spurs Chrom and Robin to unravel the legends of the Black and White Kingdoms as they strive to protect Ylisse. Meeting Takumi would change their lives forever, for better and for worse. Awakening/Fates crossover.
1. Prelude: Grief

_I don't want to die._

No. This was it. This was the answer. He was going to jump off the ledge to his imminent demise. He wouldn't allow the Nohrian scum to relish in their victory over him. One more step and he would fall. It was cowardly and it would break the hearts of his siblings once they found out. He knew this, but something possessed him to make the suicidal choice rather than join his little sister as a hostage. _She_ knew what he was going to do and she knew she wouldn't be able to save him if he went through with his plan. The fear in Corrin's eyes was real. The concern and love was still there, even if they were on opposing sides. Why were those sentiments even there? She was a traitor. Did she still think of herself as his sister? The fool.

 _Big Sister._

His long lost older sister found after years of searching, yet she betrayed her true family. She killed Queen Mikoto. She sided with the enemies of Nohr. He resented them. He resented _her_. She deserved a fate worse than death. He sought her out, challenged her to combat, and lost. It crushed him and his hatred grew. He vowed he would kill her with his own hands for all the torment she had caused to his siblings; for all the destruction caused to Hoshido. One way or another, he would have vengeance.

 _Help me._

"Takumi, get down from there!" Corrin pleaded. "You don't have to do this!"

"Your words mean **nothing**!" he angrily shouted. "You are a traitor to your country and your family. You expect me to believe you would let me live after your armies have razed our land and slaughtered thousands of innocent people? I'd rather _die_ than fall into the hands of the enemy!"

"I won't deny that I've hurt you and the others beyond comprehension, but if you would just listen—"

"I don't want to hear it! It doesn't matter anymore…Nothing does…"

"Takumi…"

He could feel it growing deep inside his soul, overwhelming him completely. Trapped, unable to stop himself as his body tilted backward. Balance and structured ground were lost as the sky took up his vision. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest; that sickening feeling as you find your stomach inside your throat and the world seems to turn upside down. He could feel the blood rushing through his body, as if racing through it one final time. He understood what it was.

Fear. Fear for his loss of life when he had so much ahead of him. Fear of leaving Sakura behind, alone in the hands of the Nohrian monsters. Fear of what his elder siblings would think about his cowardly actions. But perhaps what terrified him the most was the fact that he had no control over his body. His vision was spiraling into a mass expanse of black and purple. It swallowed him, slowly drowning out his other senses as the seconds ticked by.

Yet, he felt the soft gloves of a female hanging onto his wrist.

In a brief moment of lucid clarity, the darkness faded away to reveal Corrin looking down at him. She was practically dangling over the edge of the massive wall of Suzanoh. One wrong move and they'd both become an inevitable splat on the forest ground.

"You!? Are you denying me of even this much, Nohrian scum!?"

"I refuse to let you die!" she snapped at him, tears threatening to spill from her ruby eyes. "You can't go out like this, Takumi! I know that you're better than this!"

"You betrayed us for _them_ ," he spat. "What makes you think you know me at all?"

"Because you're my little brother, Takumi," she explained sadly. "I've done horrible things, but I did them because I love you; because I love every one of my Hoshidan siblings as much as my Nohrian ones. The kingdom of Hoshido can fall, but structures can be rebuilt. Lives cannot and I regret every choice I've made that has destroyed a Hoshidan life. I won't let yours be another casualty of this ridiculous war! I'd never forgive myself if that happened."

"Corrin…"

"King Garon will be exposed for his evil ways and he will pay for the crimes he has committed against Hoshido. I promise you that justice will be rightly served. But until that time comes, I must continue to fight for Nohr. If afterwards you still hold resentment for me…I'll accept whatever judgment you give me. If my life is what you desire, then it's the least I can give for destroying everything you held dear."

Her gentle tone and the firm grip on his wrists tightened, her resolve burning as bright as her ruby eyes. Even after all his threats and arrows aimed at her heart, she still loved him; still loved Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and all of Hoshido. The darkness' hold on him loosened and he could practically grasp at the light that streamed through. He had to break through it and tell her the truth; to struggle through all the inner hatred and animosity to find the spark of familial love he felt as soon as he met her.

"Sister…" he managed to say, even as the darkness threatened to engulf him once more. "Forgive me."

She blinked, relief visible on her face. "Takumi?"

"You have to let go. If you don't…it might drag you down too."

"No! If I do that, you'll—"

"You _must_!" he rasped out, feeling the dark essence claw at his consciousness. "I don't know how much longer I can keep it at bay."

"Takumi, what's wrong? Please tell me. Maybe Azura and I can help?"

He shook his head, his head pounding so much that he feared it might split open on the spot. "It's too late for me. You need to survive. Just promise me that you'll spare Ryoma and Hinoka."

"Stop talking like you are going to die!" She cried. "I already told you that I won't let you!"

"It's for the best. It was my own fault that I ended up like this. I should be the one to pay the price for it, not you."

"Brother, you can't—"

He screamed in pain, clutching his head with his free hand and hissing from the intense throbbing in his mind. It was getting restless. He could feel it rending every last bit of strength he had left. It was trying to resurface, bringing up that buried resentment and inferiority along with it.

"Takumi!"

"Big Sister," he struggled to say. "Thank you for still believing in me, even when I didn't deserve it. I'm sorry I said all those things to you. I didn't mean it. I never have. I was angry and bitter and…I just wish I could take it all back and start over."

"I wish I could too."

He felt something wet on his cheek, knowing Corrin was openly weeping for him. He didn't want to look into her eyes and see the guilt and grief that he knew was there. He desperately wanted to hold onto to her. He wished things didn't turn out like they did. Had things been different, she could have fought for Hoshido and they could have had the chance to be true siblings. He wished he had that chance to look up to her, love her, and share happy memories together as a brother and sister should. He relished in that fleeting thought for the last time.

"Goodbye."

He could feel his hand sliding through her grip as he released his hold on her. Time seemed to slow down to a sluggish pace as his hand slipped through hers and he began to fall. He could feel something trailing down his cheek as the gentle orange of the sunset turned to the rocky stones on the ground, ready to welcome him into death. He could feel his heart clench, his breath hitched in his throat. Once more, he felt the unadulterated fear course through his body, more intense than before. In the moments before death, it was said one finally understood their place in the world.

No. Those tears weren't Corrin's. They were not tears of anguish. They were the tears of someone who had given up.

They were his.

He knew who he was. A failure that could not protect his siblings or homeland. A coward who could not face up to his own faults and blamed Corrin for them. A weakling who allowed his heart to be a breeding ground for whatever evil essence that had claimed his body and mind.

"TAKUMI! _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

 _I'm sorry, Big Sister. You wouldn't understand, but this is the least I can do for you now. I hope we'll meet again…someday._

The ground was so close now. It would happen soon. His vision was turning black once more. Whether it was from his own fear clouding his eyesight or the evil presence trying to escape before its demise, he didn't know. All he knew was that the world went dark and his mind went along with it.

* * *

"…do…he…right…?"

"…care…fool…gia…"

Takumi could feel his head pounding with the force of galloping horses. His body was stiff and it hurt to move. He could vaguely see the dim light of a fire through his closed eyelids. And it was cold; freezing cold. Where in the world was he?

"Oh!" the quiet female voice from earlier gasped. "He's waking up."

The sound of shuffling feet came closer, the firelight now being blocked by a shadow. He struggled to open his mutinous eyelids, hoping to see who was hovering over him. He felt a cool cloth being draped over his forehead. It felt nice against the burning skin, even though chills seemed to wrack his body.

"You should rest some more. Your fever hasn't gone down yet."

Takumi finally managed to find the strength to open his eyes a little. It was a simple room, fit with a fireplace and a table of sorts. The walls were a dreary brown color and one could see the snow hammering against the windows. He was currently occupying a bed, which explained why he was being cared for by a stranger. That stranger was a woman with cherry blossom pink hair and wore an odd array of clothes indicative of a dancer. The moment she caught him staring at her, she let out a squeak and her face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I-I'm sorry! D-did I w-wake you?"

"Not really," he answered hoarsely. "But who are you and where am I?"

"M-My name is Olivia," she told him, giving him a shy bow of her head. "I found you unconscious in the snow. For a while there, I thought I found you too late and you would never wake up."

He looked her over, causing her flush to reach to her ears. "You found me? Then how did you carry me to…wherever here is?"

"I had help," Olivia said, motioning to a man he did not notice before leaning against the wall. "Thank you again, Lon'qu. I couldn't have done it without you."

The man, now known as Lon'qu, grunted in reply. The man walked over to the two, drawing his sword and pointing it at Takumi's throat despite his weak condition. He appeared to be the strong, silent type and Takumi could see he had the makings of a skilled swordsman. Definitely not someone to get on the bad side of.

"Enough," Lon'qu said. "Start talking, outsider. Who are you and why have you come to Regna Ferox?"

He subconsciously reached for a weapon that wasn't there. He stared down Lon'qu with an equally challenging glare. He swallowed his pride, knowing he couldn't resist even if he wanted to. His entire body felt like a ton of bricks and his movements were sluggish. They may have saved his life, but they had no qualms about killing him if the need arose. He, for one, would like to live after being so close to death's door judging from what Olivia said.

"My name is Takumi and I know of no place called Regna Ferox," he answered honestly.

Lon'qu raised his eyebrow a miniscule amount. "And the names of Plegia and the Halidom of Ylisse?"

"Where?"

The sword lowered from his neck. "Either you're an exceptional actor or your fever has made you delusional."

"But what if he's telling the truth?" Olivia reasoned. She turned to Takumi. "Tell me, do you remember what happened to you?"

Takumi paused in his retort, thinking back to what happened. He concentrated, trying to picture how he ended up passed out in a frozen wilderness. His head began throbbing the more he tried. He gripped his head, panic starting to set in. He couldn't remember what happened. What was worse was that he couldn't remember anything substantial. Nothing about who he was, where he lived, or whether if he had family or friends. It was if everything he knew before he fell unconscious was blocked off. The only concrete thing he could grasp was a sense of weightlessness, tears, total blackness, and a familiar melody with words he could no longer recollect. He felt shivers travel down his spine at the thought of that darkness.

"You really can't remember anything," she stated. He looked to Olivia in shock. "You had that look of helplessness and loss. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you."

"It's not your fault," Takumi quietly replied. "Nonetheless, I thank you for helping me. Although, I'm not sure what to do now…"

"You will prove your worth, like every other outsider that has dared to enter our lands," Lon'qu responded tersely. "Here in Regna Ferox, strength is law. If you fail to impress our Khan, pray to whatever god you believe in that he likes you enough to keep you."

"…And if he doesn't?"

The resulting silence was Lon'qu's answer and it spoke more than words ever could. Takumi once again reached for his weapon, grasping at nothing. He then whipped his head around, finally realizing that his weapon was nowhere in the vicinity. He glared at Lon'qu, rage burning his amber-brown eyes.

"Where's my Fujin Yumi?"

"Your what?"

"My bow!" Takumi snapped, sitting upright despite how dizzy it made him. "If you're going to make me fight to the death, I want to use my Fujin Yumi. I should have still had it with me, so where is it!?"

"I took it," Olivia said. "It was missing its string, so I thought I'd sent it to the smithy so they can repair it."

Takumi groaned in exasperation. "It doesn't need a bowstring."

"It doesn't?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please try to calm down, Takumi."

"I just don't want to lose it. You have no idea how precious that bow is to me."

"And you won't," Olivia replied reassuringly, gently shoving Takumi back down on the bed. "I'll go get it right now if it'll make you feel better."

"Please. It's the only thing I have now…"

"Alright. Just promise me you'll rest while I go get it."

Takumi reluctantly agreed, deciding to trust the strange woman. He really didn't like the fact they had taken away the bow without him knowing, even if it was the logical choice of action. Fujin Yumi was a sacred weapon. In the wrong hands, despite the difficulty of its use, it could cause potential problems later on.

He frowned at his thoughts. How did he know so much about some random weapon? The information simply came to him, as if it was only natural for him to know it. How come he could remember minute details about a bow instead of more important things; like how he ended up stranded in the snow in the first place? Takumi let out a sigh. There was no use fretting about it right now. He had to focus on the present. Olivia was right. He had to get over his fever first and survive his future trial before worrying about anything else. Besides, it wasn't like he could do much in his current condition, much less try to escape and find his way through unfamiliar territory. He closed his eyes, not realizing exactly how tired he really was, and soon fell fast asleep.

Lon'qu silently watched the strange youth in his slumber as he dealt with his thoughts. Of all the things to expect while serving under the reigning West Khan, he did not expect "babysitting" to be part of the job. At least, that's what he considered this to be. Of all the people he had met, this one was the strangest by far. Takumi was an odd name, unheard of in any region of the continent. His type of dress was unlike anything he had ever seen before for an archer—he assumed Takumi was an archer, if the commotion over the missing bow was anything to go by. There was no sort of identification, but he still couldn't rule out that the kid could be a Plegian spy. Plegia had been ransacking their borders recently in order to stir up animosity towards Ylisse. Everyone had to be suspicious of any foreigner that attempted to enter Regna Ferox because of those spies.

Olivia soon lumbered in, the strange bow in hand. Her face was red from a mixture of exertion and being out in the cold. She placed the bow by Takumi's bedside, letting out a few pants before wiping her forehead.

"It's still heavy, but it's amazing too," she commented. "I've never seen a bow constructed like this before. But I wonder how he'll use it without a bowstring and arrows?"

Lon'qu shrugged. "He'll find some way to repair it himself."

"Fujin Yumi…isn't that the name of one of the sacred weapons in the old legends and myths of the Black and White Kingdoms?"

"Yes, but those are just that: myths and legends. Idolization goes a long way for hopeless fools with delusions of grandeur."

"I don't know…Isn't there always some truth in those kinds of stories?"

"Not in those ones. Nothing remains from that time."

Olivia sighed, deciding not to argue with the myrmidon. She looked over to the sleeping Takumi and wished things would bode well for him. She had seen plenty of fights in the Arena, some bloodier than others. She could only hope he would triumph or the Khan would be merciful.

* * *

 **So, I blame this story on Takumi because he became my BAE of _Fates_. And now he has taken over my life. I regret nothing.**

 **So this is what happened: his amnesia was caused by the trauma of his impending death, so all the memories before that incident have been repressed. He will slowly get his memories back as he experiences certain "triggers". The "dark force" is still with Takumi but, since he currently doesn't have any sort of hatred or self-doubt due to his amnesia, it's dormant…for now.**

 **Another thing to mention: In the Before Awakening DLC, Hoshido and Nohr are considered "mythical kingdoms". This could imply that they existed at one point in the distant past and their story only survives through myths/legends. My headcanon is that certain "aspects" from the time of Hoshido and Nohr survived and these "aspects" will show up later on in the story. Also, you get to the** _ **Awakening**_ **universe through an Outrealm Gate. One conveniently happened to be where Takumi fell off the wall, just leading to a different part of the** _ **Awakening**_ **world.**


	2. Birthright: Fervor

"Fascinating."

Robin couldn't put the book down. Granted, whenever she had a book that got her attention, she wouldn't be able to stop reading. But normally those books were on war tactics since she strived to find new ways to handle battles or improve already set methods. However, this book was different. It was not on tactics, weaponry, or training methods.

This was a fantasy book.

When Chrom haphazardly told a tale around the campfire about the "Dawn and Dusk Kingdoms", Robin's interest was piqued. Chrom, being the gentleman he liked to think he was, then told her more specifics when she brought it up to him. He was honest when he said he came up with the story off the top of his head, but he confirmed that there were legends about the ancient civilizations. This only served to feed Robin's curiosity. She searched high and low for any and all books relating to the legends. It was a treasure trove of skeptics and theories, but there were agreements here and there.

Nohr, the Dark Night Kingdom. Hoshido, the White Night Kingdom. Vastly different in terms of culture and prosperity, yet both royal families were the descendants of dragons. It was said that their descendants may still live to this day, despite the eventual collapse of both countries to the inevitability of time. How intriguing. Could Chrom be one of their descendants? He _was_ descended from the line of the Hero-King and royals tended to marry other royals. It certainly was possible, even though his personality said otherwise.

The very thought of the blue-haired leader caused her face to turn crimson. The moron had actually walked in on her while she was trying to take a bath the other night. In all honestly, she almost wanted to murder her friend for that stunt. One would've thought Chrom had the common sense to know which tents were what in the camp. He was lucky it was only her. If he had walked in on Sully…

Royalty be damned. He'd be bedridden for the rest of his life, courtesy of her and her devil horse.

"Robin? May I come in?"

She placed down her book. "Yes, you may."

Good. He was being polite and asking before coming in unannounced. He must've learned his lesson from the bath incident. Still, despite aggravating her to certain degrees, Chrom was an invaluable partner. He was capable, strong, and handsome. Whoever he married would be the luckiest woman alive. Robin blushed at her inner thoughts, shaking her head in an effort to shoo them away. It wasn't right. He was their commanding officer as well as a prince. She was his tactician with absolutely nothing but her name. A relationship between them would never work. Besides, Chrom had shown no signs that he thought of Robin as anything more than a friend.

" _I can only hope at this point…_ " she thought. " _And even if it isn't meant to be, I should still be happy when he does find that special someone. That's what friends are for._ "

"I've barely seen you," Chrom stated with a smirk. "Are you that engrossed in those old tales?"

"You know me, Chrom," Robin shrewdly replied. "With my terrible memory, I'm willing to study as much as I can about the world. Even myths have their uses in teaching us morals or lessons about the past so we might not make the same mistakes in the future. I've learned quite a bit so far."

"Like?"

"Well, the weapons we use today were primarily modeled after Nohr's. I also learned there were five sacred weapons used in the past, but the names of their users weren't recorded and their whereabouts today remain unknown."

"Yes. I'm aware of them," Chrom said. "The Thunder God's Katana, Raijinto. The Wind God's Bow, Fujin Yumi. The Tome of Life, Brynhildr. The Dark Sword, Siegfried. The Seal of Flames, Yato."

"You seem to know quite a bit about those weapons."

"I've heard those stories all my life. Other than you, I don't know a single soul that doesn't know about those myths."

Robin placed a finger to her chin. "Tell me, what did those weapons do that made them so special? I haven't found much about their abilities."

"Well," Chrom began as he sat down across from Robin. "Raijinto was said to be able to create lightning from the blade itself. Siegfried was much the same way, possessing dark powers that only a hardened mind could control."

"Interesting."

"Brynhildr was able to control life itself, capable of wreaking death and destruction or bringing prosperity depending on the heart of the wielder. Fujin Yumi was a bow that supposedly never ran out of arrows. It could create them itself. As for Yato, not much is known other than the fact that it was the most powerful of those sacred weapons."

Chrom blinked when he noticed the sparkle of interest in Robin's eyes. She was hunched forward a little, hanging onto his every word. He couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. She pouted, snapping at him for making fun of her curiosity. It was refreshing to have Robin around. She didn't have Maribelle's poise or Sully's brutally honest nature or even Sumia's innocent clumsiness. He was inexplicably drawn to her. With a case of amnesia, she had no past. He supposed that mysteriousness along with her quirks were what made her so interesting. If things continued to flow the way they were, he had a feeling they'd become more than just friends.

And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Perhaps you should leave now, Chrom," Robin grumped. "If you stay in a lady's tent for too long, people will start talking."

"Lady?" Chrom gulped when Robin pointedly glared at him. He didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time he questioned Robin's ladylike behavior, if it could be called that. "Right! Yes! I'll go! I'll see you later…I guess?"

"Just go, ya big goof," Robin said with a laugh. "I don't know about you, but I don't need Freddy Bear on my butt asking where you were during his 'I must cater to Chrom' time."

"Well, you know what to do if he does."

"Yeah. Shove some bear meat in his face and watch him squirm."

"…I was thinking more along the lines of lying low."

"Aw, come on. Where's the fun if I don't make him pay for being such a stick-in-the-mud all the time?"

"You are evil, you know that?"

Robin grinned. "Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

To say he wasn't nervous would be a lie. Takumi's hold on Fujin Yumi tightened, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He wasn't sure what to expect. Heck, he didn't even know if he would survive this ordeal. All the uncertainty was killing him.

A week and a half had passed before his fever had finally gone away. A week and a half of getting to know his caretakers, if he could call them that. Olivia was nice, but she was so shy that it was hard to talk to her for more than five minutes before she ran away to hide. Lon'qu was quiet, but he had good intentions. He hadn't talked much with the myrmidon since getting two words out of the guy was like pulling teeth. In spite of the setbacks, both had told him tidbits about the culture of Regna Ferox. When he wasn't being hovered over, Takumi would scour the place for books about the kingdom. It was stimulating to say the least. Battle _was_ their politics. There were two Khans, but only one held supreme power over the empire. That current Khan was the West Khan, Basilio. He had yet to see or meet the man. He was grateful he hadn't. Takumi could only speculate how bloodthirsty and power-hungry this "Basilio" was.

As soon as he could hold his bow and stand on his own two feet, he was forced to go to the Arena. Here was where his strength would be tested. Here was where he had to prove he wasn't a "Plegian". Those people were the cause of Lon'qu's suspicion of him. He scowled. Why did he have to pay for the actions of others? It was completely unfair to the ones involved. He couldn't imagine how many innocents Regna Ferox had unjustly condemned because of the Plegian scum. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. He had to calm down. He had to steel his resolve. He had to survive. He wanted to live. What if he had family somewhere? If he died, he would never find that out.

He quietly hummed that tune he couldn't remember the words to. It helped ease his nerves off the upcoming battle. It was also a comforting memory, giving him hope that the rest of them would come back to him eventually. The doors ominously opened, light streaming into the dark room. He squinted as the light revealed a huge arena. He could see massive amounts of seats surrounding the area, filled to the brim with people. He growled to himself. They made a show out of people killing themselves? What a barbaric society.

He slowly moved to the center of the arena, looking around for who could be their leader. He spotted Olivia and Lon'qu in the crowd, standing next to a bald man with an eyepatch. That man must've been the Khan. Takumi then looked forward, spotting his opponent. He was dressed in blue, a mask concealing any defining facial features. A sword dangled at his side, making Takumi frown. A close-ranged fighter wouldn't be a problem for him. He would win this as long as his opponent couldn't get close to him. However, he had a feeling this person would have the necessary agility to bypass that crucial weakness.

"Tell me, swordsman," Takumi demanded. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Marth," the man replied coolly.

"Marth," Takumi raised Fujin Yumi, the string forming and an arrow at the ready. "I cannot afford to lose to you here."

"Your motives are none of my concern," Marth said, drawing his sword. "You are nothing more than an obstacle that needs to be overcome."

That comment irked him. Did he even think of Takumi as a worthy opponent? He was nothing more than an object to defeat? Takumi seethed inside, the desire to triumph over this Marth person burning more intensely than before.

"We shall see about that!"

He fired off his first arrow, Marth dodging the shot with practiced ease. Takumi shot several more as he ran around his target, watching to see how Marth would react. The swordsman would only dodge the arrows, keeping up with Takumi's movements. As soon as he let up on his attacks, the masked man closed the distance between them in an instant.

Takumi narrowly dodged the downward swing of the sword. It nicked his clothes, ripping the fabric a bit. He was a bit peeved about that. Those clothes were another key to his unknown past. He couldn't have them damaged beyond recognition. The sword swiftly came up again, pointed at his neck.

"Tell me, archer," Marth began. "Where did you acquire a weapon like that?"

"Like I'd tell you anything!" Takumi snapped in response. "If you're trying to intimidate me, I'm not falling for it."

Marth scoffed. "Reckless youth."

Takumi knocked the blade away with his bow, swiftly countering with a kick to Marth's stomach. The force pushed the swordsman away a decent distance. While Marth was hunched over, Takumi increased the distance between them. He lined up another shot, firing it off at the recovering opponent. Marth raised his blade, blocking the arrow and watching it shatter into fragments of green light. He rose to his feet once more, ignoring the pain in his abdomen and returned to his fighting stance. Marth charged once again, this time more relentless in his attacks. He realized he would have to take a stronger offense if he wanted to defeat the archer.

Takumi could feel the strain of having to dodge all of Marth's attacks. One wrong move and he'd be struck down. That was the one problem with being an archer: if he was constantly in close quarters with the enemy, he would never be able to use his bow effectively. Frustration bubbled inside of him and Marth knew it. Takumi could see the condescending smirk on the mercenary's face. He was mocking him, demeaning him, and spitting on his pride. Irritation quickly turned to anger that boiled over. He raised his bow and aimed his arrow.

"Oh, that's _it_!" he yelled.

Marth was startled by the sudden change in Takumi's tactics. He didn't expect the archer to take a risky chance with firing a shot at such a close range. Without the distance the arrow flew, the impact wouldn't be as severe. He wouldn't. He _couldn't_. He'd fail before he even released the projectile. Marth readied his sword, prepared to strike down Takumi just as he had done to Lon'qu.

Takumi let the arrow loose and Marth raised his blade to block the pitiful attack. However, he was caught off guard by the force at which the arrow hit his weapon. It shoved him back and the power caused his arms to shake. He was in shock. How could it have hit so hard at such short distance? He didn't have time to think about it when another, more powerful arrow flew straight at him. The strength of the hit knocked Falchion out of his hands, sending it flying. More arrows flew towards Marth, forcing him to dodge and move farther away from the sword. It landed before Takumi, who took it in his free hand. The proud archer moved towards Marth, Falchion's tip pointed at the jugular of its own master. Even in the hands of an archer—someone that would never touch a sword, let alone handle one correctly—Takumi held Falchion with practiced ease. It appeared that Takumi knew his way around swords and would easily dispatch Marth if he tried to fight back.

"Don't—EVER—underestimate me!" Takumi hissed, his eyes burning with a fury Marth did not realize the archer had.

"It was not my intention to make you feel inadequate," Marth replied. "You have bested me in battle and have proven your strength. I admit defeat."

"Just like that?"

"I hold no ill will towards you, archer. I was only doing my duty as the representative champion for the Khan."

Takumi lowered Falchion. "Representative…champion? What?"

Takumi suspected that Marth raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "You do not know of the Champion's Tournament? The Khans each select a champion they deem to be the best fighter and they battle. Whichever champion remains standing, the control over all of Regna Ferox goes to the Khan who selected that champion."

"Wait, hold on. If you were the champion, this wasn't just some ordinary test to prove my innocence, was it?"

"That, I do not know. It matters not to me what you do from this point onward, but promise me you'll go easy on the champion representing the East Khan."

"And why would I do that?" Takumi scoffed. "Why should I believe you in the first place?"

"The choice to believe me is yours. All I'll say is the fate of a kingdom rests upon his win. Chew on that before you make your decision." Takumi was quiet as Marth took Falchion back and sheathed it. "I made the mistake of underestimating your weapon. Should we face each other again, I won't make that same error again."

"The fate of an entire kingdom…" Takumi mumbled, almost as an afterthought.

He watched as Marth turned and left. He couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved by Marth's words. It also hit a familiar note in the back of his mind. He placed a hand against his temple, trying his best to recall why it felt so familiar. He let out a small sigh when his search came up blank. Of course it wouldn't be easy. Nothing ever was.

"Well, that sure was something!"

Takumi nearly jumped at the sound of a burly man laughing behind him. He whipped his head around, stunned to see the eyepatch-man from earlier there. He unconsciously straightened his back, trying to avoid making eye contact. His grip on Fujin Yumi tightened, his palms beginning to sweat inside his gloves.

"No need to be so nervous," the guy said. "You've got a fire in your eyes. You should put it to good use, Takumi."

Takumi stiffened. "How do you know who I am?"

"Anything that happens in Ferox, stays in Ferox!" he laughed. "Plus, being the ruling Khan has its perks."

"So you're the 'Basilio' I've heard so much about?"

"The one and only; not that you would know. And yes, I've already heard that your memories went on a little adventure. You must've been through hell and back to forget so much that you don't even know who you are."

"Did you not trust me because of it? Or did you not believe my claim? Those are the only two reasons you would go to such an extent to test me."

"So you heard from Marth then," Basilio hummed. "I may have pushed it a bit by choosing him as your opponent, but you came out alright in the end. That goes to show that you've got more under your belt than just that fluff."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Listen, ya sprog. Here in Ferox, strength always speaks stronger than words and I don't just mean physical prowess. Strength of heart is just as important to determining what makes someone a warrior. It's only when we face our greatest trials that we discover our true selves. Today, you've shown me you've got balls of steel in the face of the enemy and a drive to improve yourself further. Your aim with that fancy toy ain't something to fart at either."

"And you're basing this insight off of one battle?"

"One battle for one eye! It also helps when I've heard nothing but good things about you from your babysitters. I don't think a nerdy archer that spends his entire day with his nose jammed in dusty old books is much of a threat to anyone, let alone Regna Ferox."

"I'm _not_ a nerd!" Takumi snapped. "I just like to read, alright!?"

"Of course you do!" Basilio laughed at the flustered kid. "You're a good fighter and I feel like I can trust you. I hope you don't decide to misplace that trust."

"Duly noted, Khan Basilio."

"To hell with formalities! They make me feel old; and this old fart doesn't want to face that just yet."

He couldn't help but smile at the upbeat ruler. Basilio was nothing like Takumi imagined he would be. He was…oddly friendly and spirited, if a bit crude. It was almost infectious. That was probably what made him a respectable ruler besides his admirable talents.

"You know, I thought it was love at first sight when I saw Marth's work, but you're not half bad for a sprog either! Since you beat him, you're technically my representing champion now. If you want to, that is."

"I don't know if I should. I mean, I know next to nothing about Regna Ferox and I _just_ met you. I don't think I have the right."

"Don't worry about it! You'll get to know me real well soon enough!" Basilio smirked at the suspicious look Takumi was giving him. "You don't have to give me an answer today. The tournament is still a couple weeks away. Take the time to think it over. You might change your mind between now and then."

Basilio watched as Takumi crossed his arms and sighed, looking like a lost puppy. The kid sure was something. He was amazed to say the least. When Takumi first entered the Arena, he wasn't expecting much out of the boy. Most archers ended up defeated due to the quick wits and speed of warriors trained in close combat. Despite that, he had a gut feeling that Takumi was a diamond in the rough. He definitely had a sharp mind and smarts tended to be just as invaluable as brute force on the battlefield. He didn't realize just how right he was.

The little genius would make a fine tactician if he wanted to pursue such a profession. The kid knew exactly how to assess the situation and react accordingly. Basilio only saw small spurts of Takumi's abilities, but his eye was trained to spot potential. The skills were there. At some point, Takumi had been trained in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay. Even the handling of his bow at close range was exceptional. Heck, the bow itself was something extraordinary.

" _I feel sorry for whichever sucker Flavia is choosing,_ " he thought. " _That Marth character wasn't a pushover if he could beat Lon'qu. If Takumi is this accomplished without remembering any previous battle experience, then I'd bet my big brown arse that he's going to give 'em hell once he gets some training in._ "

* * *

 **Oh gods, I love that big bald oaf, but Basilio is so HARD to write. He's got a specific way of talking and I'm not used to writing like that. Please don't kill me if I butchered him. Also, don't kill me for the fight scene. I know it's short and it's bad. I'm terrible at writing fight scenes. Honestly, I can't help but feel that this whole chapter is bad (badly paced, badly written, badly…everything), probably due to the time skip and poor Takumi being sick. I'll try and make up for it with some Takumi/Olivia/Lon'qu friendship bonding next chapter.**

 ***crawls under a rock and prepares for incoming hate* I hope you enjoy it, even if I don't.**


	3. Birthright: Doubts

"Robin? Can I ask you something?"

"Muh?"

"AGH! I swear you're worse than Miriel when you get into something!"

"Sorry, Lissa," Robin apologized, sheepishly scratching the back of her head as the blonde pouted at her. "I just find these old legends fascinating."

Lissa huffed. "You're still hooked on those old fairytales? Do you really believe in them?"

"Who knows? I'd have to find physical evidence of their existence if I wanted to prove they're real."

"Never mind that. Do you think you could tell me something?"

Robin placed down her book, smiling at the Ylissean princess. "Of course. You can always come to me if something's on your mind. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Do you like Chrom?"

"EH!?" A fierce blush stained Robin's face. "Wh-what made you think that of all things?"

"You can't lie to me, Robin!" Lissa giggled, winking knowingly at the flustered tactician. "I know you gotta spend a lot of time with my big brother since you're our tactician, but I see what's going on. You _like_ the time when you're together going over those maps and stuff. And don't think I don't know about the bath incident."

Robin groaned, hiding her face behind her book. Was it really that obvious? How embarrassing. It would appear that she would need to hide her emotions more carefully. She really didn't want Frederick to catch on and attempt to "remedy" the situation in his own manner. Knowing how the knight generally acted, that would end in disaster for both her and Chrom. Robin scowled when Lissa continued to laugh at her expense.

"Just you wait, Lissa," Robin grumbled. "You won't be laughing when you realize how complicated feelings for someone out of your station can be."

"I'm not really worried about that. That won't happen."

"Huh?"

Lissa closed her eyes in acceptance. "Who would want me for a wife? I'm just…"

"Lissa? There's more to this meeting than just teasing me, isn't there?"

"Robin, could you train me to be more like you?" Lissa asked, looking unsure and lost. "I mean, I wanna be of more use. When I see everyone out there fighting for their lives, I feel guilty that I'm always the one sitting in the back and doing nothing."

"But you're not doing nothing!" Robin countered. "If it weren't for you, we'd have lost a couple of limbs or more to the Risen already."

"Still, I feel like I'm not doing enough. Chrom said I'm fine the way I am, but I don't believe it."

Robin stood up, placing a hand on the cleric's shoulder. "Lissa, don't feel like you're of any less worth than the others. In fact, I think you have the hardest job out of all of us."

"You think so?"

"Having to see people in pain, knowing there's a chance they might not make it…I can't imagine the kind of pressure you have to deal with every time someone gets hurt."

"I try not to think about it. I just wanna keep everyone safe."

"That's what makes you special. You want to do everything in your power to protect everyone. But you must remember that you are a healer, not a fighter. I can't afford to put you in danger for any reason. Your siblings and Frederick would never forgive me if I did that. Heck, I'd blame myself if anything ever happened to you."

"Robin…"

"Hey, tell you what; if you promise NOT to mention anything about my 'problem' to anyone, I'll teach you how to wield some tomes."

"Really!? Would you do that!?"

"Just remember it'll be for defensive purposes ONLY. No recklessly charging into battle and trying to be a hero. That's Vaike's job and he already does that tremendously well."

Lissa nodded enthusiastically. "Got it! So when do we start?"

"We'll start after we get to Regna Ferox in tomorrow. No doubt we'll have plenty of free time while we wait for Chrom's 'diplomacy' powers to work their magic."

"Hooray!" Lissa cheered, hugging Robin before skipping toward the tent flap.

"Oh, and Lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be patient. You'll find your Prince Charming one day."

"Like Chrom is yours when we first found you?"

"Stop teasing me!" Robin laughed. "You know, I'm going to get back at you for this."

"And you better know that if you ever break my brother's heart, I'll pull the mother of all pranks on you."

Robin giggled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it. Your pranks are bad enough as is. I don't need them to get any worse."

Lissa snickered mischievously as she left the tent. Robin sighed, shaking her head at the young princess. She hoped that Lissa would never change. Her very presence put everyone's minds at ease. Her cheerful personality and sweet disposition were exactly what the Shepherds needed in the face of constant battle against undead soldiers. If tensions with Plegia got worse and war seemed imminent, no doubt the soldiers would need that cheer all the more.

Robin pulled out a book of battle strategies, casually skimming over the contents once more as she dealt with her thoughts. It was true she liked the brief times she shared with her commander, but he was inept at trying to make decisions without her council. That left the pressure of having to strategize the formation of the Shepherds to her. Knowing that the lives of her friends and comrades were in her hands and one slip-up could spell their deaths weighed heavily on her mind every time they ran into a group of Risen. At times, she selfishly wished she wasn't the one making all the decisions. She wished she had someone of equal tactical merit to confide with, to encourage her that her choices were sound and that everything would be okay.

She shook her head to clear away the mutinous thoughts. She was their tactician. She couldn't think such things. She had to believe in her skills and lead her fellow Shepherds to Ferox and back to Ylisstol safely.

* * *

Takumi sneezed involuntarily. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve, shivering slightly from the cold that nipped at his face. He wasn't getting used to the freezing temperature of Regna Ferox, but he found the small villages within the kingdom welcoming enough. Some were less fortunate than others in terms of resources, but the villagers were mostly content with their lives. It was a wonder there wasn't any sort of discontent about the reigning Khans or their preferred form of politics.

He wrapped his coat tighter around his form. He frowned at the snow, kicking it out of frustration. He was getting nervous and antsy about the Champions Tournament. It was only a matter of days before he would face the opposing challenger representing the East Khan, Flavia. He wondered whether if he was prepared enough for it. Was all his training worth it? He shuddered as he remembered his last sparring session with Lon'qu.

" _Stand up, Takumi."_

 _Said archer groaned, rubbing his bruised arm. Lon'qu was as ruthless in battle as he was with his words. Takumi had asked the myrmidon if he would help him train. He needed to be prepared for whatever the world could throw at him if he ever left Regna Ferox. He would be alone and could only rely on himself. Apparently that translated as "show no mercy" in Lon'qu's mind._

 _When Takumi said he wanted to practice swordplay, being shoved around by the elder warrior wasn't what he had in mind. He was expecting it to be…more encouraging and less severe, like a teacher would be towards a student. Perhaps he was expecting too much from a Feroxi warrior. He had to remember that they were all battle and no tact. Takumi shakily stood up, raising his sword once again._

" _Your stance is decent, but you're not coming at me with the intent to kill," Lon'qu stated. "That's what makes you weak."_

" _This is supposed to be training! Why would I try to kill you!?"_

" _Because you're holding back."_

" _And?"_

" _How can you push your limits if you're not giving it your all?"_

 _Takumi snorted. "You Feroxi are a mystery to me."_

" _And you think too much."_

" _But—" Takumi cried out when Lon'qu's Killing Edge came down and clashed with his. "Are you crazy!?"_

" _Use your instincts, not your mind," Lon'qu said. "It only hinders you."_

" _How could my greatest strength possibly be a weakness?"_

" _You're focusing too much on trying to analyze your opponent's moves and plan accordingly. It's a minor distraction, but it can, and_ _ **will**_ _, be your undoing."_

 _Takumi scoffed. "Like you would know anything about me, Champion-_ _ **sama**_ _."_

 _Lon'qu's eyes narrowed as he ran forward, his sword ready to strike. Takumi raised his blade to parry the overhead swing, grunting against the sheer force behind the attack. It threw him off balance and Lon'qu swiftly played off of his minor loss of footing. He swept Takumi's legs from under him with a well-timed kick. Takumi landed roughly on his back, hissing from the impact. He almost made a move to stand up, but a blade stabbed the ground dangerously close to his head and a foot was crushing his ribs. He looked into the ever steely gaze of the myrmidon, frustrated that the man had beaten him so effortlessly._

" _I don't need to know you to see you for what you are," Lon'qu stated icily. "You are a hot-headed brat who thinks himself my better due to a fluke."_

" _Well then, maybe SOMEONE shouldn't have lost to Marth so this 'brat' wouldn't be Basilio's top choice for a champion."_

 _Lon'qu growled, causing Takumi to raise an eyebrow at him. "You did not see what I saw!"_

" _What's that supposed to mean? What did you see?"_

" _He…" The tips of Lon'qu's ears turned red. "He was…a she."_

"… _You're kidding me."_

" _I don't kid."_

 _Takumi frowned. For a while, he wondered how Marth could have beaten the myrmidon in battle. Marth was skilled, but he considered Lon'qu the better swordsman simply based on what he had seen. Now it made things a lot clearer. According to Olivia, Lon'qu had a severe case of gynophobia. His fear of women caused him to freeze up and feel uncomfortable around them. Even though the two were good friends, Lon'qu still had moments of unrest when around Olivia. If Marth was a female, then it would've caused him to hesitate for the briefest moment. No wonder Lon'qu was trying to beat "never falter" into him. That hesitation cost him dearly in the form of the title he had earned and wore for the past several years._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _It was Lon'qu's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Pardon?"_

" _You're right. I don't deserve the title. You should be Basilio's champion, not me."_

"… _I never said that."_

" _But you thought it, didn't you?" Takumi said with a sigh. "If I can't beat you during practice, what right do I have to take something you've worked to keep for so long?"_

" _Because you've already shown that you earned it."_

 _Takumi blinked in confusion. "Huh?"_

 _Lon'qu removed his foot and his blade, kneeling down and offering a hand to the archer. Takumi slowly took it, being helped up by the elder male. Lon'qu crossed his arms, looking down at the shorter man and causing Takumi to feel a bit unworthy to stand before the myrmidon._

" _There's a reason the Khan has taken such an interest in you. You have the raw talent to become more than just an archer."_

" _Just because I have the potential to do certain things doesn't mean that I'm any good at them."_

" _Takumi, why do you think I agreed to train with you?"_

" _I don't know. It was an excuse to shove me around, I suppose."_

" _You have the makings of a great swordsman. I wouldn't waste my time trying to mold skills you do not have."_

" _Now you're just trying to stroke my ego to make me feel better!" Takumi snapped. "Don't lie to me, Big Brother! I'll never be as strong as you!"_

"… _Big Brother?" Lon'qu repeated in confusion, clearly thrown off by the title._

" _Huh?" Takumi paled. "Oh gods, I can't believe I said that out loud."_

" _Takumi?"_

 _He backed away. "Stay away from me! I need…I have to go."_

Takumi grimaced at what he had said before he ran off like a frightened child. He didn't know why he said those things. Yes, he respected the elder man's power and talent. Yet, witnessing Lon'qu's superior skills also brought up feelings of jealousy. He felt inferior and he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his gut that he would never become any better than he currently was. The revelation that he might never surpass Lon'qu and realizing there was so much he still needed to learn ate away at him. All those strange sensations mixed together into an unexplainable, unbridled spite towards the myrmidon. He had been avoiding Lon'qu ever since. He didn't know what to feel about it. But what perplexed him the most was why he called the swordsman "Big Brother". The man was not related to him in any way, so why did he blurt such a thing out?

He massaged his forehead, feeling another headache coming on. He was overthinking things again. He needed to calm down and relax. The cold weather wasn't helping his mood either. He exhaled, watching his breath puff out in a white plume. He began walking back towards the castle, deciding that a hot bath would help ease his nerves. Khan Basilio had been very kind and allowed him a room inside the massive fortress. At first he felt guilty about such a generous offer, but relaxed a bit knowing that Lon'qu and Olivia were offered the same thing when the two first caught Basilio's eye. He wouldn't be totally alone in the hollow walls, which gave him a sense of peace.

He spotted pink hair just outside the massive doors leading to the castle. He increased his pace, hoping to talk to her before she had a chance to escape. This time he would get his answer out of her, this he swore!

"Olivia!"

"EEK!"

Takumi sighed at the strange woman. Every single time—without fail, mind you—whenever he called out to the shy dancer, she would hide in the nearest barrel. Was he really that intimidating to her? He knew he had problems trying to talk with strangers, but this was just ridiculous. He lifted the barrel top, seeing the pink hair trying to recede further into the container.

"Olivia, can we talk?"

"I guess…?" she meekly replied, looking up at him like a child would to their parent.

Takumi gave her a stern look. "For more than five minutes this time?"

Olivia mumbled something under her breath, probably apologizing for her debilitating shyness. She slowly crawled out of the barrel, a bright flush on her face. She twiddled her thumbs, looking at an interesting pebble on the ground. Takumi frowned, feeling guilty that he made the girl feel so uncomfortable. It wasn't like he could help acting the way he did. If there was one thing he learned about himself, it was that he had issues trusting others. Even though he had gotten acquainted with both Olivia and Lon'qu and was thankful for their help, he had lingering doubts about their sincerity. Perhaps that distrust was what distanced them both from him. He was grateful to them and he repaid their kindness with suspicion. In the back of his mind, there was an irksome desire to make things right. If he didn't, he would regret it later on. If he was ever going to open up—and subsequently get Olivia to _not_ run away from him every time he so much as sneezed—he had to be the one to instigate the conversation and try to change the way the two viewed him little by little.

"Um…You're staring at me," Olivia squeaked, the tips of her ears almost as red as her cheeks. "Is there something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh no. You're fine," Takumi awkwardly replied. "I suppose I didn't think I'd get this far with you, so I don't really know how to say this without coming across as intrusive."

"What is it?"

"I've heard you're an exceptional dancer. What's more, I've heard you're an excellent singer."

"Oh please. I dance like a fish out of water and I sound like a dying bird…I'm really not that great."

"…And overly modest to a fault."

"No, I'm serious!"

"Look, I don't care what you think about yourself. That's your problem. I just want to know something and you're the only one who can give me a concrete answer."

"What's that?"

"Well…If you sing, then you must know a number of songs. I was wondering if you knew a certain tune and could name it for me."

"I…guess I could. But what brought this up all of a sudden?"

"One of the few slivers of memory I do have is that of a melody, but I cannot for the life of me remember the words or the name. It must hold significance to me in some way. Any help to discover my past would be appreciated."

"Oh! Then I'd be happy to help," Olivia answered, her shyness receding a bit. "Do you mind humming it for me?"

Takumi felt a bit uncomfortable with the request. He wasn't a singer. If anyone sounded like a dying bird, it would be him and not Olivia. He swallowed the sensation, letting the strange yet soothing song pass his lips. Olivia's concentration was rapt, the shy blush now gone and eyes closed as she listened to the tune. Once he finished, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I know that song."

Takumi brightened. "You do?"

"It is called 'Lost in Thoughts All Alone'. It is a very old song, one carried down from ancient times. Not many people know of it and even fewer still perform it. The only reason I know it is because my mother used to sing it to me as a lullaby."

"Really?"

"I've heard that its lyrics possess a unique power. What that power is, I don't really know."

"Do you think you could teach it to me?"

"WHAT!? Oh goodness, no!" she cried out. "I-I-I couldn't possibly force you to endure my tone deafness!"

Takumi deadpanned. "I think I could manage."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think—"

"Look; if you're that against it, don't skip around it and just say so to my face. I already know you don't like me much."

"What!? No, that's not—"

"Sorry I bothered you," he sarcastically spat. "Forget I even asked. Apparently something as simple as teaching a song is an inconvenience for you."

"Wait, I'm sorry! Takumi, come back!" Olivia grimaced when the archer walked past her and left her alone. "Oh, me and my big mouth…"

* * *

 **Not much happening this chapter. Just support conversations of my own devising, I suppose. ;)**

 **Next chapter is the tournament and our favorite tsundere will finally meet Chrom and the Shepherds! Stay tuned for the clash of Princes!**


	4. Birthright: Clash

"FINALLY! I was freezing my arse off out there!"

"Ah, my dearest Sully, come into my arms. They will warm you with the strength of my love for—"

"Can it, Ruffles!"

Robin snorted, trying and failing to stop herself from laughing as Virion received a boot to the face. She couldn't say that the shameless flirt didn't deserve it. He had been persistent in his attempts at wooing Sully, but to no avail. Robin briefly wondered how long it would be before the "Archest Archer" actually got anywhere with the cavalier.

After having a nasty scuffle with the Feroxi border guard, Chrom and the Shepherds had been allowed to have an audience with the Khan. They were currently waiting for the esteemed leader to make his appearance. Lissa pouted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"If this Khan is so important, where is he?"

"Patience, milady," Frederick chided.

"I know, I know," Lissa whined. "Still, he could be a bit faster."

"Have you ever met with the Khan before, Chrom?" Robin curiously asked.

"No," the prince answered. "This is my first time in Ferox, actually. I'm not quite sure what to expect."

"Well, I do! I can see him now. A man with bulging biceps, his chest covered in hair, gruff in manner and tongue."

"Am I now? Do go on."

Robin whipped her head around at the female voice. "Eh?"

A woman clad in red armor holding herself in a dignified, yet fearsome manner strode casually into the room. She eyed the ragtag group of soldiers, raising an eyebrow at a still recovering Virion. She then grinned, focusing on Chrom.

"Are you…the khan?" Chrom hesitantly asked.

"One of them. I am Flavia, the East Khan. I apologize for the trouble my guards gave you at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"It's alright. But is it true that Plegians posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. The Plegian dogs must find some benefit in raising tensions between our two kingdoms."

"Damn them!" Chrom paused, grimacing at what he said. "Er…I mean—"

"Go ahead and let it out. No need to be delicate. Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"That's nice to know. I don't have to feel guilty when I say you should have a word with your damn border guards," Chrom scathingly replied. "I nearly lost my head!"

Flavia began laughing. "That's what I'm talking about! I think I'm gonna like you. So, what brings the high prince of Ylisstol to Ferox?"

"Well," Chrom began. "Much like you, Plegians have been crossing our borders and raiding our villages. We do not have the troops necessary to guard those towns, so I have come here in place of the Exalt to request for troops. Will you help us?"

"Kid, as much as I'd like to, I can't."

"Why not?" Robin asked. "Aren't you the Khan?"

Flavia shook her head. "Like I said, I'm ONE of the Khans. However, only one of the two Khans can hold supreme power over Ferox. This authority is decided through a tournament every few years. Since the West Khan won the last tournament, he's the one who has any say over anything."

"So, as Sully would say, we're screwed," Robin summarized. "This isn't good."

"Not quite," Flavia interjected. "Actually, your timing couldn't be better."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you," said Chrom.

"The next Champion's Tournament is taking place in two days and I have yet to find a worthy soldier to represent me. If you were to win, I would be able to provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"I didn't think outsiders had a place in Feroxi traditions."

"Only in this one. It was decided long ago that the tournament would be fought by outsiders to avoid any potential repercussions of involved family members or comrades."

"Very well then," Chrom agreed. "If fighting for you in this tournament will grant Ylisse an alliance with Ferox, I will gladly accept."

"Then I will arrange some rooms for you and your men," Flavia replied. "Two days, Chrom. If that oaf chose that same swordsman he's been swooning over for the past couple years, you're in for a real treat. Think you'll be prepared enough?"

"I don't care who he is. I _will_ defeat him for the sake of Ylisse, no matter what."

"I _knew_ I was going to like you!"

"Chrom, are you sure it has to be you?" Robin asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "Surely any one of us could—"

"Robin, please understand. As prince of the halidom, it is my royal duty to do what I can to help my country and people."

Robin pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's exactly it though. You are a _prince_. Your life means a lot more than mine. I should do it."

"I couldn't possibly ask you to put yourself through that."

"Chrom, I don't remember the slightest thing about myself. I don't have any ties anywhere. If anything happened—"

"No, Robin. That's final."

"Stubborn idiot," Robin muttered. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Chrom."

"Relax. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Two days had passed. For some, it was the longest two days of their lives. For others, they sped by faster than an arrow. Chrom was one of the latter. He stretched his arms, preparing himself once he woke up that morning. It would only be a matter of time before he would be led to the Feroxi Arena where he would be facing his opponent. He had gone over every possible scenario with Robin the previous evening, giving him the confidence to take on just about anything the West Khan's champion could dish out. He was nervous, but excited. There was always something thrilling about battling for sport. Perhaps it was the knowledge that one could find a friend in an enemy or they'd all still live to talk and laugh about it the next day.

Flavia had given him a hint at who the swordsman could be. Apparently, the West Khan held the man's skills in high regard. The fact that he was the West Khan's reigning champion consecutive years in a row said something of his merit. Chrom wasn't deterred by the information. He had vowed to win and he wasn't going to go back on his word. Ylisse needed him to win.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his reverie. A Feroxi soldier had come to acquire him and lead him towards the arena. Chrom nodded, strapping Falchion to his side before following the soldier down many hallways and staircases. He was led outside into the freezing cold, all the way towards a circular building. He was led inside, walking down more hallways that all looked the same before he was told to wait in a specific room. The place was bare, save for the many weapons hanging off the walls. Chrom held the hilt of Falchion, steeling his resolve once more. Come what may, he would persevere.

He could hear the voices of hundreds, cheering in the crowded stands just outside the double doors before him. This went on for several minutes before it suddenly quieted down. The doors before him opened, light streaming through and hitting his face. He strode out into the open, feeling thousands of eyes looking down on him. He stood in the middle of the arena, waiting for his opponent to make his entrance. He mentally went through Robin's strategies once more, reasserting that he would be ready for anything.

The opposing doors opened and out strode a young man appearing to be around Chrom's age, if a bit younger. He was not dressed in Feroxi garb, which made sense, but it wasn't indicative of any region in Ylisse. Chrom felt his mouth open a tad. There was a Killing Edge strapped to his side, but he held what appeared to be a bow without its string in his right hand.

An archer without a usable bow or arrows? He wasn't expecting that. He could practically imagine Robin's shock, recognizing all her preparation time with him to face a swordsman had been for naught. No one would have expected the swordsman was also an archer. Archers usually never touched weapons other than bows unless they desired to be become Bow Knights. However, this odd surprise was a good thing. Because he wielded two weapons, one of those skills would be lacking compared to the other. Considering the male held his bow, Chrom assumed his aim was better than his swordplay. If he could get close enough, all he needed to do was land a few good hits and the opposing champion would fall. His experience with fighting alongside Virion would prove to be useful. Chrom drew Falchion from its sheath, holding it aloft before him. The archer raised an eyebrow, intrigued for some reason.

"That blade…I've seen it before. Are you and that Marth person…? No, that can't be right."

"You know who he is?" Chrom asked, surprised that the other champion had encountered the mysterious figure.

The archer sneered. "I know that she's a fraud and she deserves worse for dishonoring my predecessor."

Chrom blinked. " _She_?"

"Enough. I came here to defeat you, not chat about your girlfriend."

"How can you defeat me using a weapon like that?"

"Simple," He took the bow in his left hand. "My Fujin Yumi will answer that for me."

"Fujin Yumi?" Chrom repeated, eyeing the bow. "That can't be it. That sacred weapon was said to be lost forever, like the others. How could you possibly have—"

"You dare question my worth!?" the other male seethed. "Tell me your name, scum. I want to know who it is my arrows will be skewering today."

"I am Prince Chrom of the Halidom of Ylisse."

"…Prince, huh?" An ethereal green string formed from the bow, an arrow appearing in his right hand. He aimed the arrow at Chrom, who looked shocked by its sudden appearance. "Very well then. If you're a prince, then I will make sure your downfall befits your station!"

The arrow was released, heading straight for the still startled Ylissean. Chrom snapped out of his stupor, raising his blade and blocking the shot. He grunted from the force of the impact as the arrow shattered against the cold steel of Falchion. The other warrior did not allow Chrom to recover from his brief defense and began to relentlessly fire off more arrows from his bow.

Chrom turned and ran, attempting to dodge the barrage. He cut down any arrow that strayed too close to him as he attempted to get near the other male. He knew what Chrom was trying to do, so he increased the distance between them. Chrom growled under his breath as this process continued for several minutes. This would turn into an endless cycle until one of them got tired, which would be him if the seemingly endless flurry of arrows didn't cease. If the bow truly was the sacred Fujin Yumi, it would never run out of arrows. He needed to get the weapon away from its owner.

" _You gotta start thinking on your feet_ ," Robin had reprimanded him. " _I can't always be there to tell you what to do. I know Lissa teases you about being more brawn than brain, but you've definitely got_ _ **something**_ _. If you can tap into that, you might just come up with more hare-brained schemes than I do. Then the enemy definitely won't know what hit 'em. That's why they're so effective._ "

Chrom took a breath as he side-stepped, watching the projectile fly mere centimeters past his nose. He looked at his opponent, waiting for him to prepare his next shot. This was going to be crazy if he managed to pull it off. He threw Falchion into the air, positioning himself to jump for it. The other read his movement perfectly, directing his aim towards the flipping sword.

Chrom charged at the other, using the brief distraction to close the distance between them. The opposing champion realized what Chrom was doing too late. He could not defend himself as Chrom slammed his fist into his stomach. Pain quickly blossomed in the area, causing him to hunch over and his grip on Fujin Yumi to lighten. The Ylissean prince used this to advantage, backhanding the weapon and sending it flying off across the arena.

Chrom almost cheered for his brief victory before an equally powerful hook hit his chin and knocked him to the ground. The blade of a Killing Edge stabbed the ground near his head, cutting off a few strands of his hair. Chrom immediately rolled away from the next slice, using the momentum to get him back to his feet. He stood opposite of the opposing champion, seeing that he appeared unfazed by the brief physical assault from earlier.

"Not bad, Ylissean prince," he said as a competitive smirk graced his features, pointing his Killing Edge at Chrom. "The pleasure I will get out of defeating you might actually be worth something now."

Chrom chuckled lightly as he rubbed his stinging chin. "You're pretty good yourself. You might just take the 'Archest Archer' title from one of my men."

"I'm going to assume that was a compliment."

"I never did get your name, fellow warrior. Have I earned the right to hear it yet?"

"…My name is Takumi."

"Takumi," Chrom said, walking over to his dropped Falchion and picking it up. "Your skills are laudable, but I must prevail. The fate of my people depends on my victory."

"Your people are none of my concern," Takumi stated, getting into an offensive stance. "However, I must prove myself to those who believe in me and defend my honor. I hope you can understand that."

"Then forgive me for tarnishing that honor."

Chrom was the first to move, his Falchion raised to strike. Takumi blocked the attack, maneuvering around the second assault from Falchion and poising his sword at Chrom's back. The Ylissean prince grunted when he felt steel puncture his back. He quickly moved forward, trying to ignore the throbbing from the stab wound. His brows furrowed once he saw the pleased grin on Takumi's face.

Chrom once again swung his sword, Takumi blocking it with ease. He continued his attacks, watching the other as he parried each swing. It was obvious that Takumi had practiced enough that he could be Chrom's equal, but he did notice something each time the other champion countered. Takumi was definitely faster and more flexible with his movements, but his attacks did not have as much power behind them. That was his weakness. If he could somehow throw Takumi off guard again, he might be able to win this.

"Give up," Takumi said as the two reached a stalemate, blades clashing once again. "Whatever you try will be pointless."

"Oh really?" replied Chrom. "And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Your stance, your moves, the very way you swing your sword…I've seen them before when I faced Marth. I can easily see what you're going to do before you even do it."

"Don't be so sure about that," Chrom retorted, though he was surprised by the information about his sister's savior. "Cause I have one thing that Marth doesn't have."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"One hell of a tactician."

"KICK HIS ARSE, CHROM!"

Chrom inwardly laughed at the crude cheers from Robin and Sully in the stands. The sudden shouts over the rest of the audience drew Takumi's attention away from Chrom and towards the two women who had yelled at them. Takumi's gaze focused on Robin, his eyes widening tremendously. One hand went to his head, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Chrom almost wanted to ask what was wrong, but he remembered he couldn't afford to do that. He was still in a competition with the safety of his people on the line. He had an opening and, underhanded or not, he had to take it. He let out a loud cry, swinging his sword downwards as hard as he could.

He could feel the warm liquid splatter against his face as Falchion tore through skin and cloth. An expression of shock was frozen on Takumi's face as the realization of what had happened dawned upon him. Chrom tried to ignore the feelings of guilt and shame as he watched the other champion fall. Takumi hit the ground with a sick thud, his amber eyes taking on a glassy sheen. The crowd had fallen silent at the sudden turn of events.

"It's over," Chrom said quietly, mostly to himself.

"Not…yet…"

Chrom snapped his attention back to Takumi. His hair had fallen out of its tie, the tips of his silver locks colored crimson. He was struggling to stand up, his Killing Edge still in hand. Rage burned in those amber pools, undeterred by the wound on his chest. Blood still splattered against the ground, his stance shaky from the pain.

Chrom frowned when he saw blood dripping down Takumi's chin. "Stand down. You're in no condition to—"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Takumi snapped. "I refuse…to lose to you!"

"And I refuse to fight a man who has already lost. If you try and continue this fight, you'll die."

"…Maybe I deserve that."

He almost missed the soft-spoken words, but their magnitude was tremendous on the Ylissean prince. Chrom felt sick. Why would this person actually _want_ to die? He couldn't comprehend it.

"I had one duty as the West Khan's representing champion: to win. I couldn't even accomplish that," Takumi muttered, the frustration and humiliation he felt evident in his tone. "I've disgraced him and myself. Why…? Why can't I do anything right!?"

"Takumi, you…"

Takumi's balance crumbled. With the adrenaline running out, he could feel his entire body protesting against any more movement. He felt himself tip forward, getting ready to greet the ground face first. Instead of hard stone, strong arms caught him before he could fall. He looked up and saw that Chrom had stopped his fall.

"Ylissean filth," Takumi growled out. "Unhand me."

"You _want_ to get to know the floor better?" Chrom jokingly responded. "Sorry if I don't agree to that."

Chrom could hear more curses being mumbled under Takumi's breath, but the younger male didn't protest anymore. Chrom wanted to question what the other warrior had meant earlier, but his question was drowned out by the crowd. The next thing he knew he was being separated from the other, taken away to get his injuries healed, and everyone who was anyone associated with Flavia was congratulating him on his victory.

He had gotten very good at selective hearing, he mused. He was only half-listening to his fellow Shepherds as they chatted about how well he did. He felt someone tap his shoulder. Realizing it was Robin, he followed the tactician as she led him to Flavia. The East Khan joyfully announced that she would give Ylisse Feroxi soldiers to protect against Plegia's attacks on their borders and that they were going to celebrate her new power with a grand feast. Robin's mouth watered at the thought of food and Chrom couldn't help but laugh at her attitude.

"Typical Flavia. As soon as she sees an excuse to party, she goes for it."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Robin asked the unknown, burly man who had suddenly made himself known.

"I'm Basilio, AKA the West Khan you so rudely removed from power!" he answered. "I thought for sure I had picked the stronger man."

"Can you tell us what you know about him? He gave me the weirdest look before Chrom beat him. Does he know me or something?"

"Ah, that sprog…" Basilio sighed. "Takumi would be happy to know anything at all, let alone you."

Robin blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The kid can't remember a thing about himself. We just found him alone in the snow and took the stray in like he was one of our own."

"That sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Chrom teased, eyeing Robin knowingly. He then turned to Basilio. "So what made you decide to pick him as your champion over your previous one? I was expecting a swordsman based on what Flavia had said, not an archer."

"My old champion got knocked flat by some sellsword named Marth and Takumi beat Marth. It was during that match when I saw the sprog's potential and he's only going to get better. It's just luck would have it that raw talent wasn't enough for Ylisse's crown prince."

"He is a great warrior, I will admit to that," Chrom stated. "But what I want to know is how he has Fujin Yumi."

"That's none of your business."

Everyone turned to look at Takumi, his clothes repaired and wounds healed thanks to the timely use of Heal staves. He walked over to them, his hair still down and tinted with red. He sent a nasty glare towards Chrom and Robin before it morphed into shame when he looked to Basilio. He bowed down before the Khan.

"Forgive me, Khan Basilio," he said. "I've failed you."

"I thought I told you not to worry about it!" Basilio barked at the teen. "Everyone fails at one point or another. There's no need to beat yourself up."

"But…because of me, you've lost your power over Ferox!"

"Stop it, damn it! Suck up to my big brown arse all you want, but it's done. In the past. If it's killing you that bad, train to get stronger so that next time you won't lose."

"But—"

"No more 'buts'. I don't wanna hear 'em unless you're kicking them," Basilio placed a hand on Takumi's shoulder. "Take a breath and relax. That's an order!"

"…Yes sir."

Takumi let out a sigh as soon as Basilio moved out of earshot. He still seemed downtrodden by his loss. Even Robin couldn't help but feel bad for him. The archer then scowled at her, the fury burning in his eyes directed only towards her and not Chrom. What did she do that made him hate her so much? A small part of her suspected that maybe she _did_ wrong him somehow before they lost their memories.

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sure I didn't mean it," she said in a half-hearted apology, unsure of how to explain herself for something she may or may not have done.

"Don't talk to me," he growled, though he sounded more hurt than angry. "You traitor…"

" _Traitor_?"

"You…and she…" He shook his head. "I don't know anymore…"

"Takumi," Chrom interrupted. "If you've met before, I can assure you Robin meant no ill will towards you, memories or not."

"Robin?" Takumi repeated. He then looked remorseful. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Chrom frowned. "I assume this person did something to you to warrant such hatred?"

"I don't remember much of anything, though I don't think her name was Robin. But when I saw her face in the crowd…I just felt a profound sense of betrayal and loss. That threw me off during our fight and it cost me dearly. If I hadn't looked…"

"I'll be honest. I'm glad it did. Otherwise, that fight could've gone either way. You're definitely not some token archer."

"Gee, thanks," Takumi huffed sarcastically. "That makes me feel a LOT better."

Robin smacked Chrom's head. "That's just his stupid way of saying your merit is outstanding. You were his equal and had things gone differently, you could've his better."

"What she said," Chrom hissed out, rubbing his bruised skull.

"But I wasn't," muttered Takumi. "I've still got a long ways to go."

"Look, it's been a long day for both of you," said Robin. "Why don't we all do what Basilio said and take it easy? I'm sure Flavia's ready to 'celebrate her authority' by now."

Chrom nodded while Takumi scoffed. Robin pouted at the attitude of the archer. He _really_ didn't like her. She tried to ignore the strange feeling in her gut as she walked beside Chrom and left Takumi alone. She was torn between staying with the Ylissean prince and charging after the archer to ask him loads of questions. He was placed in a similar scenario, so she knew what must've been going through his mind. She would dedicate her life to helping the ones who took her in and she would do anything in her power to prove that she was worthy to be with them. It must've been the same for Takumi.

Robin was so caught up in her thoughts that she never realized when they had gotten to the big table assorted with all sorts of lavish food. Those thoughts soon evaporated when the smell hit her nostrils. Drool began to well up in her mouth as she grabbed anything within reach and layered it on her plate. As she did this, she tuned out the announcement for entertainment before the meal. Chrom had to elbow her in her side to get her to pay attention to the stage. Out walked a lone woman with the pinkest hair Robin had ever seen. She looked nervous and it was obvious as to why. She was a performer and she would have to entertain all the people looking up at her from the table. She took a breath before letting it out.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves…_ "

Chrom felt his eyes widen at the delicate, bell-like voice that came from the pink-haired woman. He kept his gaze focused solely on her as she began to dance gracefully, singing the song in perfect sync with her moves. The entire room was entranced by her voice and the elegant way her moves flowed along with the song. As the song progressed, she got more confident with her dancing and put more passion into her movements.

" _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love…_ "

It wasn't long before she ended the performance with a shy bow. Chrom snapped out of his daze, not realizing how mesmerized he was by her dance. He had a sudden urge to ask who she was, but Robin's pointed look told him to stay put.

" _One surprise after another…_ " he thought. " _Something tells me this isn't going to be the end of them either._ "

* * *

 **I hate fight scenes! That's the only reason this took forever to write! *bangs head against a wall***

 **Still feels like a crummy chapter to me (stupid fight is stupid), but I hope you like it. At least it's longer and less revealing to the plot as Marth's fight with Chrom, right? Stay tuned for the next chapter as Takumi "volunteers" to help the Shepherds in their fight against Plegia!**


	5. Birthright: Stupidity

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it_! Curse it all!"

Takumi watched as the tree snapped in half, unable to take the flurry of arrows that were being shot at its trunk. His fingers were numb from both the cold and from excessive use of his bow. However, it did nothing to deter the maelstrom of emotions that were churning inside him. He had failed Basilio. He had dishonored Lon'qu and the time he spent training to make Takumi a better warrior. He felt nothing but pure disappointment and loathing for himself.

He threw Fujin Yumi to the ground, kicking a wayward snow pile in his anger. He let out a few more heavy breaths before he sat down in the frozen slush. He no longer cared if he was freezing or if his clothes would be soaked. He curled up into his knees, biting his trembling lip. He had a sacred weapon, one apparently "lost to the ages". It had chosen him out of everyone. If that was the case, why wasn't he a better warrior? Didn't sacred weapons usually choose men who were already esteemed? They were the ones whose stories would be passed down in legends. Marth, the fabled Hero-King he had read about, was one of those types. A prince who led his kingdom into a time of peace after much bloodshed and war had ravaged the lands.

He wasn't like that. He couldn't even win a simple tournament. Maybe the bow mistook him for someone else, Takumi sarcastically mused. It wouldn't be the first time he felt utterly useless and incompetent.

"I want to crawl into a hole and die…"

"Please don't do that. I'd be sad if you did." Takumi raised his head when a warm cloak was draped over his shoulders. Olivia sat down next to him, giving him a shy smile. "I'm sorry, but do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Takumi shook his head. "No. Not at all."

"I-I know I'm not very good with words, b-but I wanted to say that you did marvelous yesterday during the competition."

"Don't remind me," Takumi gruffly snapped. "I lost. There's nothing marvelous about that."

"That's not true!" Olivia retorted, shocking Takumi with the conviction in her tone. "You're one of the greatest warriors I've seen!"

Olivia blinked before her face turned scarlet red when she realized what she had blurted out. She squeaked, hiding her face in her knees and began apologizing so fast that her words became incomprehensible. Takumi simply stared at her before letting out a laugh. Olivia peeked through her bangs, spotting a light smile on his face.

"You think so?"

She nodded. "I've been in Ferox for a long time. I've seen a lot of battles held in that arena. You fought well."

"I wish I could believe that as strongly as you do…I can see my faults and weakness so easily. They're constantly staring me in the face, mocking me that I'll never be good enough for anything."

"I understand. When I have to do a performance, I always feel like I do terrible because I know that my moves aren't always perfect. The audience doesn't think so because they don't see what I see. It's the same for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Takumi quietly replied. "I owe you guys my life. I just…I want to be of more use to you."

"You're fine just the way you are, Takumi. Don't ever believe that Basilio and Lon'qu would think otherwise."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Well, I've been around them a lot longer. I would hope I know them by now," she giggled. "I too owe Basilio a debt of gratitude, but he's never asked for more than I could give. So don't be so hard on yourself. You'll have plenty more chances to prove yourself, if that's what you're trying to do."

"I hope you're right…" Takumi sighed as he watched Olivia stand up to leave. "Olivia?"

She turned back to him. "Yes?"

"Thank you…for trying to help me feel better. I…appreciate it."

"I'm glad I was able to be of any help at all," she answered honestly, letting out a shaky breath. "I should be thanking you as well."

"Why's that?"

"Yesterday, I sang 'Lost in Thoughts All Alone'. I now remember why it was such a special song. It speaks to everyone in some shape or form. I feel like…its lyrics might be talking about you. I want you to know them too."

Takumi felt a hopeful feeling swell in his chest. "You would do that for me despite your supposed 'croaking bird' voice?"

"Yes. If it can help restore your memories…and bring you home where you belong, who am I to deny that from you?"

"Can we start now?" he asked as he picked up Fujin Yumi, brushing snow off the sleek wood.

"If you want," Olivia replied. "But only if you promise to stop saying bad things about yourself."

"No promises there…but I can try."

"That's all I can ask for."

"Takumi."

Both Olivia and Takumi snapped their heads towards the voice. Lon'qu made his way over to the two, looking over Takumi. Takumi gave a curt bow with his head, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but near the myrmidon. Lon'qu snatched Takumi's right wrist and held it aloft despite the archer's protests. His eyes narrowed at the thin stream of blood that ran down his fingers.

"You were out here all morning, weren't you?"

"What's it matter to you?" Takumi spat. "I'm nobody. Why should you even care?"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," Lon'qu responded, dragging the younger man along with him. "Come. The Khan requests your presence."

Takumi paled as whatever retort he had wanted to say died in his throat. Olivia followed closely behind them, whispering some sort of encouraging word to ease his worries. A whirlwind of situations passed through his mind that could incur the wrath of Basilio. The uncertainty ate away at him for a good fifteen minutes before he found himself in the Feroxi Arena once again. He blinked when he saw Chrom and Robin waiting there alongside Basilio. The bald man grinned heartily at them once they were all there. Lon'qu released his grip on Takumi's wrist, causing Takumi to nearly tip over from the force at which he was being dragged along.

"We got the whole gang here! Perfect!"

"Khan Basilio? What is the meaning of—?"

"These two are the pride and joy of West Ferox. Consider them our contribution to the Ylissean cause!" Basilio said as he motioned to Lon'qu and Takumi, interrupting what Olivia had wanted to say.

"EH!?" Takumi exclaimed. Was he getting dumped on a foreign army without being asked? "I didn't sign up for this!"

"I did it for you!" laughed Basilio. "This is a perfect excuse for you to see the world outside Ferox's walls."

"But—"

"What did I just say about that word and you yesterday?"

Takumi growled, remembering clearly. He eyed Chrom and Robin. They looked just as shocked as he was by the sudden turn events. Chrom cleared his throat, trying to get the boisterous bald man's attention.

"Well…" Chrom began uncertainly. "We definitely wouldn't object to having them, but this is awfully sudden. Are you sure Lon'qu and Takumi want this?"

"Come on. Does kicking Plegia right between the legs sound like fun?"

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear," Lon'qu tersely answered. "Takumi, however…"

"I refuse!" Takumi shouted. "I want nothing to do with these outsiders!"

"You were once an outsider too."

"Shut it, Lon'qu."

"Not to be rude, but I think one 'Archest Archer' is enough for this army," Robin deadpanned. "Sacred weapon or not, I think he needs some time to correct his attitude towards others first before he's sent out to war."

"You sure?" Basilio asked, a devious twinkle in his eye. "You're the only tactician in your motley crew, right? Surely your job gets stressful when you're the only one trying to keep everyone else alive?"

"Well…yes? What does that have to do with this guy?"

"Other than being a hell of a good shot, Takumi is the biggest egghead in all of Ferox. You won't find a mind sharper than his. It's probably that intellect that doesn't allow him to trust everyone at first glance, unlike you. Even if he isn't sent out to battle, his tactical awareness alone would prove invaluable to you."

Takumi's face flushed crimson. "You're just saying that…"

Basilio laughed again. "No need to be so modest, ya nerdy sprog! Take my word for it when I say you're better than you think you are. You want to prove that you're worthy to serve under me? Then give Plegia and the Mad King hell, Feroxi style!"

"…Alright," Takumi answered, unable to oppose the cheery attitude of his superior. "I _suppose_ I can work with these 'Shepherds' or whatever they call themselves."

"Then welcome aboard," Chrom said. "We're happy to have such capable warriors on our side."

"We will be leaving later today to head back to Ylisstol. Take the time to get yourself ready."

Lon'qu grunted his acknowledgement to Robin while Takumi remained silent. The archer wasn't particularly happy about this. He was only doing it to please the Khan. Robin knew that and somehow she felt like there was more to him that he wasn't revealing to anyone. She carefully watched him as he spoke with the dancer from the previous night's celebration. She was telling him something that Robin couldn't quite hear, but it must've been important judging by the attentive look on Takumi's face.

"What do you think, Robin?"

"Huh?"

Chrom laughed. "Lost in your thoughts again? I asked what your opinion was about our newest recruits."

Robin awkwardly smiled, a small blush coating her cheeks. "Oh. Well, I'll have to do some observation of Lon'qu's abilities before I can give you a decent report. As for Takumi, he might be a better archer than Virion simply because he has that sacred bow. Being able to wield swords as well will allow him to handle things on his own a bit better since he doesn't always need to keep his distance. I think he'll be a valuable ally if we can earn his trust."

"That might be a while," Chrom said with a sigh. "He still hates my guts and I doubt he'll forget his loss anytime soon. You might have to be the one to take the first step."

"No problem!" Robin announced. "I'll earn that pineapple-head's trust easily. I just need to find out what makes him tick first."

"I wish you luck on that endeavor and I pray to Naga that Takumi won't be mentally scarred from your exploits."

Robin snickered, a devilish gleam in her eyes and rubbing her hands together. "I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

That was the prevalent thought running through Takumi's mind after getting introduced to his new "comrades", if they could even be called that. If these people served the Exalt of Ylisse, he sincerely feared for her safety if these kinds of people were being employed to protect her and her kingdom. The Pegasus Knight kept falling flat on her face, the female Mage kept using words most of the ignoramuses couldn't understand, and the lone Knight they had was constantly forgotten and overlooked. Takumi was guilty of doing the same and he felt bad for it since Kellam really didn't deserve it, especially when he worked so hard to keep the others safe. Vaike seemed to be a several arrows short of a full quiver, he feared for the safety of his lower parts whenever he was around Sully, and that damned tactician seemed intent on following him wherever he went.

Lon'qu was the only one he felt comfortable to be around. Watching the myrmidon practicing his swordplay even amidst the strangers was a welcoming sight to see. It reminded him that he wasn't completely alone in the ragtag group of soldiers.

Takumi sunk lower in the bath, submerging the lower half of his face. It wasn't like he desperately needed to wash himself. All he wanted was some alone time to reel in all his thoughts and feelings. It wouldn't be long before they reached Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse, and be personally introduced to her highness. Takumi wasn't sure whether to feel intimidated or honored. He had heard numerous things about Exalt Emmeryn and they were nothing but sheer praise. She ruled over her people justly and fairly, always seeking to keep peace even with the constant threat of war from Plegia hanging over her head. He held nothing but respect for a woman like that. Chrom and Lissa were very lucky to have an older sister like Emmeryn and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous because of that.

He smirked to himself at the thought of the youngest royal. Lissa was a princess only in name. She acted like a child, but it seemed to bring smiles to most of the Shepherds. She was particularly determined to make friends with Lon'qu, but the myrmidon didn't want to be near her due to his issue with women. It was comical to witness. Takumi jokingly wondered how long it would be before Lon'qu either snapped or gave in to Lissa's antics.

He suddenly jerked when he heard the flap to the tent open and what sounded like a muttered curse. He turned his head around, spotting Chrom clothed in nothing but a towel with his hands over his eyes and a blush on his face.

"Oh gods! Not again! I'm sorry!"

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting so worked up about? If you're going to take a bath, then take a bath."

Chrom peeked through his fingers. He seemed to relax when he realized it was Takumi who had spoken. He let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank Naga. I saw long hair and thought you were Robin for a moment there."

"For what possible reason would Robin be in the **men's** bathing tent?" Takumi scathingly questioned. "Use some common sense, genius."

"I know, but…these tents aren't marked."

"True. Judging by your reaction, you blundered into her while she was bathing before. Am I wrong?"

The blush on Chrom's face returned, much brighter than before. "I swear it was completely by accident."

"And you're royalty…It's almost shameful you weren't raised better."

"I said it was an accident! It's not like I wanted to walk in on her!"

"Accident or not, it doesn't change the fact that you did. If you can't discern which tent is what in your own camp, it's no wonder that Robin is the real one in charge of this army. I worry for the state of your country if you ever succeed your sister."

Chrom scowled. "Do you ever have anything nice to say?"

"Only if you earn it," Takumi quipped as he exited the bath. "Which you obviously haven't yet."

Chrom was about to voice his protest, but he stopped for some reason. Takumi wrung out his hair, waiting for the man to say something. When the silence continued for several minutes, Takumi began to get curious. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Chrom a lot closer to his back than he realized. He was looking at something on his left shoulder.

"Did I miss a spot or do you get some sick sort of pleasure from looking at me like that?" Takumi growled out.

Chrom snapped out of his daze. "What? Oh hell no! I was just…You have a strange mark on your shoulder."

Takumi blinked. "I do?"

"You didn't know?"

"I can't exactly look back there."

"It's not a tattoo…it looks like a birthmark, just like my Brand is."

"Brand?"

Chrom didn't say anything else, but his contemplative frown told Takumi that it was something big. Whatever else that wanted to be said was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek. Both men whirled their heads and spotted Robin, red-faced and hands over her eyes. She deviously had a split between her fingers which allowed her to peek at the almost naked men before her. She grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be a bar of soap, and chucked it at Chrom. More items went flying solely at the prince while Takumi retreated to retrieve his clothing.

"HAVE YOU **NO** SHAME!?"

"Robin! _You_ walked in on **us**!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!? AND PULL THAT DAMN TOWEL UP WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO A LADY!"

Yep. Complete idiots, Takumi thought as he finished putting on his clothes. His hand lingered over his shoulder where the strange mark was supposed to be. He wondered why Chrom was so intrigued by it, not to mention the so called "Brand" he mentioned. By the time he walked out of the bathing tent, Robin was bowing before Chrom and apologizing profusely for throwing numerous pointy objects at him. Takumi couldn't help but smirk at both of them. They certainly had quite the friendship if they could get away with seeing each other naked and still manage to be on good terms fifteen minutes later. Robin noticed him and gave him an apologetic look.

"That was you, Takumi? In all that steam you looked like a woman from behind."

"…I'm going to ignore that comment," Takumi stated, trying to keep his annoyance in check. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish that conversation. What were you going to say before, Chrom?"

"Well…" Chrom started as he rubbed his stinging ear. "Actually, never mind. It's probably nothing important."

Takumi gave the prince a suspicious look, but decided not to pry further. He was merely guessing at what it was. It didn't necessarily mean Chrom _knew_ what it was. It would be a question to ask another time. He made his way past the two, heading back to his tent to turn in for the night. He paused when a finger tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Takumi?"

"What is it, Robin?"

"Can I talk with you?"

"…I suppose so."

The tactician walked up to him and kept her stride by his side. She looked like she had a million questions to ask, but wasn't sure which one she wanted to choose or if he even wanted to talk to her. Takumi knew she was like him: a stranger in a world that she knew nothing about other than through outside sources. He felt guilty he had treated her so horribly at first. She didn't really know anything about herself any more than he did. Despite that, there was a buried hatred towards her for inexplicable reasons.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try and overcome it.

"Start wherever you want," he said with a sigh. "I'll try and answer what I can."

And so began the stream of questions that ran from Robin's mouth. He lost count of how many she had asked. She had wondered about very minute details about him. He was honestly glad she did. It allowed him to see the scope of how much he could remember about himself. His birthday, his likes, his dislikes, his favorite food, his book preferences, and his tactical knowledge were of the things he could remember clearly after her "interrogation".

"I have this wonderful anthology on the history of Ylisse. It might help broaden your view on Chrom's home."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you."

"…Say, Takumi?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need anything, you can come to me," Robin said confidently. "We eggheads need to stick together, am I right?"

Takumi laughed. "You wish. I can handle myself. I don't know about you if you're walking into the men's bathing tent and mistaking me for a woman."

"That hair is so deceiving!" Robin retorted, though an embarrassed blush coated her cheeks. "It looks better than mine!"

"Was it the hair you were staring at or something else?"

"I didn't mean to peek either!"

" _Sure_ you did. Tell that to Chrom. I saw where your eyes went, you dirty tactician."

"Sh-Shut up, ya prissy, pretty boy!"

" _Okay, calm down Robin,_ " she thought. " _It's progress. I can't expect him to be all hunky-dory with me right away. This is a start. Just a little bit at a time. He'll open up…eventually._ "

* * *

 **Oh, how I love hilarious bath scenes. Not much happening again, but I wanna have them all get to know each other, little by little, in between the big events that happen in the game. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**


	6. Birthright: Curiosity

The gentle rays of dawn shined through the flap of the tent. They seemed particularly intent on focusing on Robin's face this early in the morning. She groaned under her breath, not wanting to get up. She was so comfy that she didn't want to move. It was just her luck that they had to wake up early every morning to get back on their track towards Ylisstol with their two new Feroxi companions. It wouldn't be long before they reached the capital. If things went at the same pace as they had been, they would arrive by lunchtime.

Judging by the amount of light she could see through her eyelids, the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. She would have at least another hour or so to stay put until she had to get up. She snuggled closer into her pillow. She didn't remember ever having such a nice sleep before. This pillow was soft, warm…and _breathing_?

She snapped her eyes open, fighting the urge to scream. Her face flushed red when she recognized where she was. She wasn't in her tent. It was Takumi's. She and he had been talking all night. He had wanted her to leave earlier, but she ended up falling asleep before she could leave. He must've let her stay since carrying her out would've made quite the scene to those who were on guard duty. There was no need to look suspicious if he could avoid it, especially since he was one of the new recruits and was not fully trusted by the others as of yet.

She realized she had snuggled into the crook of his neck in her slumber. His hair was untied, flowing around him in sleek silver streams. It definitely felt as soft as it looked. His armor and the fluffy thing he wore around his waist were tossed to the side. One of her arms was draped over his middle since she had thought he was a pillow earlier. She slowly got up, peering over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been awake the entire time. Robin simply stared at him for a few minutes. Not the slightest twitch of an eyelid or from his hands. He was still dead to the world.

" _He looks so…peaceful,_ " she thought as she brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. " _Nothing like the quick-witted jerk he was last night._ "

Robin then eyed his shoulder suspiciously. Chrom had taken a weird interest in whatever was there last night. He also had neglected to say anything else about it in front of her either. Why was that? Curiosity winning over common sense, she carefully grabbed his shirt and began moving it up. She had a constant watch on the sleeping man, making sure her efforts wouldn't be interrupted. As she did this she unintentionally focused on his well-muscled form. With all the stuff he wore, it hid a nice six-pack that spoke volumes about his personal health. She thought he was just a string bean. How wrong she was.

She was half way to the target. Just a little more…

"Robin?"

Robin froze at the voice. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice the flap of the tent had opened. She slowly turned her head, feeling mortified when she saw Chrom giving her a dirty look. She swiftly looked between her handiwork and the unamused expression on Chrom's face, making small squeaky noises as she attempted to find her words. Chrom pulled his head away and Robin immediately dropped what she was doing to race after the prince.

"Chrom! Wait! I swear to Naga it's not what you think!"

"I think I know what I saw, Robin," Chrom deadpanned. "I know I said you'd have to be the one to make the first move, but I didn't think you'd take it _that_ far."

"It's not what it looked like!"

"Then what _were_ you doing?"

Robin grimaced. "I…can't say. Either way, it would only make me seem like more of a pervert. But I swear to you it was done only with honest and curious intentions and I had no desire to remove more."

"When you put it that way, it sounds even worse!" Chrom snapped. "Robin, I trust you. Never doubt that. However, I won't tolerate _that_ happening under my nose in my own camp. Don't ever do something like that again."

"You don't need to tell me that twice."

" _You dunderhead!_ _Way to blow it! Chrom's never going to forget something like that!_ " she mentally berated herself. Flashes of images then passed through her mind, causing her to blush. " _…I really should put his shirt back down. I don't need Takumi thinking the same thing, especially when I actually got somewhere with him last night._ "

* * *

Falchion was glowing again. It had been doing that way too much recently for Lucina's taste, not to mention she couldn't figure out _why_. Were her other friends interfering with the timeline as much as she was? It wouldn't surprise her. That was why they all had come back in time in the first place. Yet, she felt something…off; a subtle nagging feeling that told her it wasn't because of her friends but something else entirely.

It was _that_ man. It had to be.

She had been following the group from the shadows for some time now. That guy she had fought in Ferox was now traveling to Ylisstol with them. Lon'qu she could understand since that happened before, but not _him_ ; that bizarre anomaly that was Takumi. Not once had she ever encountered the strange youth in her time. He was not a Shepherd and did not reside in Ferox at the time her father fought in the Plegian War. Paranoia told her he was an enemy in disguise, but not once had he shown any malicious intent towards the others. Whatever emotions he did show were mainly annoyance and anger. Either way, she would keep her eye on him in case there was any change.

It was difficult to keep herself away from the others. Old friends of her father and mother looking so young and _alive_ made her want to reveal the truth right then and there. But she couldn't. They would never believe her. She had to wait for the opportune moment before she could reveal that bit of information. Seeing her mother and father again was a blessing, but it burned like salt in an open wound. They had died and she could not interact with them as a daughter should. She hadn't even been born yet. Heck, they weren't even married!

Lucina looked over the fields of green and simply enjoyed the simplicity of a fertile land. With Grima's resurrection, everything around him seemed to wither and die. It wouldn't be long before her world would be nothing but ruins and the Fell Dragon would rule over what was left. She couldn't let that happen again. She would make sure Grima's resurrection would never come to pass.

A scream brought her out of her thoughts. A village was seen not too far ahead of her and she could see smoke coming from a couple of the buildings. Lucina growled under her breath as she ran forwards. The Risen were relentless beings and no one was safe from their random strikes. As soon as she reached the gates to the town, several dozen people ran by her in an effort to escape the undead soldiers. Lucina made her way to the center, but was stopped by a stray woman.

"Sir, please help the children! They're surrounded!"

Lucina nodded before increasing her pace. She wouldn't let any child have their chance at life taken away by those monsters. Unsheathing Falchion, she cut through any Risen that dared to interrupt her mission. Slicing through the beings had become second nature for her. They no longer posed a challenge for her. If only she had achieved this strength sooner, then maybe her family wouldn't have been torn apart. She eventually spotted a bunch of Risen formed in a circle. A male and a female were their targets, both appearing to be around Lucina's age.

"This is bad, Kiragi!" the village maiden said fearfully. "We're surrounded!"

"Don't worry, miss. Everything will be alright!" the boy, Kiragi apparently, said cheerfully. "I got my dad's bow after all."

"You haven't hit a darned thing with that piece of pegasus plop since you first arrived," the lady snapped. "Just run, Kiragi. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not leaving you to these monsters!" Kiragi replied with a pout. "Your mom would have my head! Besides, these things have taken enough away from me. I don't want anyone else to go through what I did."

Lucina felt her stomach churn. Had that boy lost his parents to the Risen? A newfound rage surged through her. With a loud cry, she slashed through the Risen. They soon realized they had a new target and they immediately collapsed on her. The fight was a blur of silver and purple, Falchion carving a way through the undead as she got closer to the two kids. As soon as she was close enough, she was able to get a better look. She almost mistook the boy for that strange Takumi character. He had messy snow white hair and he wore similar clothing with inverted colors. The same bow she had faced against in Ferox was in his hand.

"Whoa, thanks!" Kiragi gratefully said. "You came to help these villagers too, mister?"

"Indeed," Lucina answered, keeping her "Marth" persona up.

"Wait a minute…I know that voice." He paused for a moment, his face scrunching up as he thought. He then brightened. "Oh, hey! Hi, Lucina! Fancy meeting you here."

Lucina froze. "How…?"

Kiragi giggled. "What's up with the mask? Is it Gerome's? If it is, it looks good on you!"

Lucina was speechless. Who was this person? She had never seen nor met him before yet he knew who she was. He knew who _Gerome_ was. She pointed her blade at his neck, which caused him to let out a small cry.

"As soon as the Risen are taken care of, you have explaining to do."

He gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

Lucina took her blade away and began hacking through the undead warriors. Shots of green flew by her in her peripheral vision, some missing their targets by a good few feet. She swore she never heard a single outcry of rage from each of those missed shots. Instead, a couple of laughs and more arrows took their place in an effort to destroy the Risen. With their combined effort, the Risen were vanquished and the village saved. The lone girl Kiragi had been trying to protect was reunited with her mother. When the mother tried to thank him, Kiragi bashfully scratched the back of his head saying he didn't really do anything and that "the swordsman did most of the work." As soon as the thanks were given, Lucina dragged Kiragi by the arm and led him out of the village. She shoved him against a tree and held Falchion dangerously close to his neck again.

"Speak or I'll slay you here and now," Lucina hissed. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"Yeesh, Luci. Take it easy," he said, seemingly unafraid by the blade near his jugular. "I'm Kiragi; you know, the guy you kinda consider a cousin since your dad and my mom were really good friends?"

"Lies. I've never seen you before in my life."

"But…" He seemed hurt by her words. "What about all those times we went adventuring together? You used to love exploring the forests close to Ylisstol. Don't tell me you forgot."

"As I've said before, I don't know you. Now are you going to give me the truth or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Hmm…" His eyes widened. "Oh, NOW I get it. You're Lucina, but you're not the Lucina I know. It all makes sense now!"

Lucina felt confused. "Pardon?"

"You went back into the past to fix the timeline so that our world wouldn't end up being the dump that it is now, right?"

"…Correct."

"Well, I went along with you and the others to do the same thing, but…I think there was a hiccup when I passed through that eye-gate whatsit. Miss Naga did say time was a sensitive thing."

"So…you're from an alternate timeline?"

"Yeah! Is time travel cool or what?" Kiragi said with a beaming grin.

Lucina sheathed her sword. "Your name is Kiragi, yes?"

"That's me!"

"What were you doing in that village?"

"I…was looking for my little brother. We got separated at some point when we were traveling through the gate," Kiragi explained, a troubled frown on his face. "Other than my dad's bow, Morgan is all I have left. I don't wanna lose him like we lost our parents."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Lucina. It's why we're here, right? So we don't see our parents die again?"

"Right," Lucina nodded, affirming her own mission once again to herself.

"Have you seen Uncle Chrom yet?"

"Er…I have, but I haven't said anything about the future as of yet."

"Oh, I gotcha. Sneaky, secret stuff like that needs to be handled carefully."

"Yes. Kiragi?"

"What?"

"I already have a good idea as to who they may be, but I want to be sure. Who are your parents?"

"You should already know my mom. Her name was Robin. She was the Shepherds' tactician. My dad was Prince Takumi, also a fellow Shepherd."

"That man is a _prince_!?" Lucina blurted out in shock.

"…Oops," Kiragi said with a nervous smile. "I forgot he told me that I wasn't supposed to mention that to anyone."

"Care to explain that to me?"

"Sorry, Luci. I think I spilled enough beans for one day."

Lucina scowled. "…You **do** know that I'm not going to accept that, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. When you're determined, nothing will stop you."

"Then you **must** know that I'm sticking to you until I get the information I want from you."

A sweatdrop ran down Kiragi's face. "Uh oh…I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Deep trouble."

* * *

"Home, sweet home," Lissa cheered. "It feels so good to be back!"

"I'll say. Ylisstol always has this serene, peaceful atmosphere. It just welcomes you in no matter who you are." Robin turned to her traveling companions. "What do you think? It's a lot different from Ferox."

Lon'qu grunted in distaste as he attempted to remove his arm from Lissa's grip. He didn't seem to be paying attention to Robin at all since all his concentration was being focused into not having an embarrassing breakdown in front of everyone. Lissa certainly was not taking the hint that Lon'qu wanted to be anywhere but near her. Robin shook her head before turning to look at Takumi. He seemed to be in a state of contemplation. He had a distant, almost yearning look in his eyes.

"It feels so familiar…but this isn't it."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I feel…at home here, but it doesn't feel like _my_ home. It's hard to explain…"

"A sense of belonging? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Takumi nodded. "Yes."

"Don't worry about it. At least _something_ is ringing some bells in your head," Robin said reassuringly. "I've yet to experience that. It means your memories are trying to poke through. It may be a slow process, but they _will_ come back to you."

"I can only hope at this point."

"Hey! Maybe if we meet the Exalt, it might stir some more up!"

"I'd rather not bother Her Grace with a trivial matter like that."

"Actually, I think Emmeryn would be more than happy to help. Chrom needs to report to her about the trip to Ferox and part of those forces we requested includes you and Lon'qu. I think she'd like to meet you two if you're working alongside the Shepherds."

Takumi sighed. "You're impossible to argue with."

Robin merely giggled as they were led inside the castle. Takumi looked around with the same look he had as they traveled through Ylisstol. Had he been inside a castle before? Robin didn't know and neither did Takumi. He continued to eye everything they passed, which caused Frederick to keep a closer eye on him in case he tried to steal anything. By the time they reached the throne room, Lon'qu's arm had finally been relinquished from Lissa's grip and it allowed the myrmidon a few minutes to recompose himself for the Exalt. Emmeryn always retained an aura of tranquility no matter who she encountered. As she delicately walked forward to view the warriors, both Lon'qu and Takumi were on their knees bowing before her.

"Are these the Feroxi warriors you told me about, Chrom?" she asked.

Chrom nodded. "Yes, Sister. They've both proven to be exceptional fighters during the couple Risen encounters we had on the way back to Ylisstol."

"Lon'qu and Takumi, I believe? Please stand up," Emmeryn said with a smile as the two did as she asked. "I thank you both on the behalf of the halidom for lending your strength to Ylisse in her time of need."

"You don't need to thank us, milady," Lon'qu replied. "We haven't done anything yet to earn your praise."

"But you already have. You have protected the people around Ylisse's borders and for that you have my gratitude."

"Your Grace?" Takumi began unsurely. "Not to be rude, but I'm only doing this because Khan Basilio asked me. I don't really care what happens to your people in the long run. I'm doing my business and then getting out of here."

"Takumi!" Robin seethed. "You can't just say that in front of the Exalt!"

"Peace, Robin," Emmeryn said soothingly. She then turned to Takumi, a gentle smile still on her face. "Takumi, you do not have to act in front of me. I can see that you have a good heart."

"And how would you possibly know that?"

"Chrom told me you possess the Wind God's Bow, Fujin Yumi. The fact that you have it means there is a layer of truth to the myths of the ancient kingdoms. The sacred weapons of old would only choose humans worthy enough to wield them. If you truly felt that way, Fujin Yumi would not have chosen you as its master."

"Milady, you…"

"It's alright to be cautious, Takumi; but it's not a sin to make friends. I believe the Khan would want that for you as well."

Takumi silently looked at Emmeryn for a while. He lowered his head so that his bangs hid his eyes. His grip on Fujin Yumi tightened, his lower lip beginning to tremble.

"I don't understand," he mumbled. "I can't look at you…without wanting to cry."

"Takumi?" Emmeryn asked in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Takumi opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an unknown female voice. He spotted a Falcon Knight running up to Emmeryn in a hurry. The woman, Phila, had urgent news about Plegians crossing over into Ylisse and abducting someone's daughter. Lissa was devastated since she apparently knew the person as her close friend Maribelle. Phila also explained that the king of Plegia, Gangrel, was holding her captive and demanded ransom from Emmeryn for "this insult." Takumi scoffed at such nonsense. For once, he could say he agreed with Chrom when the man wanted to drag everyone down into the pits of Hell with him. Gangrel was called the Mad King for a reason.

"I will offer parley."

That shocked everyone in the room. Takumi felt a rock drop into the pit of his stomach. She couldn't be serious. If she did that, she ran the risk of being killed by those deceitful monsters. The sick feeling in his stomach worsened at the thought of such a gentle and caring soul meeting her end by the hands of the heartless tyrant. The royal siblings and even Phila had their objections for her course of action. However, Emmeryn stood firm. They would be leaving in the morning for Plegia.

"This is a bad idea," Robin commented as they went through the castle towards their designated rooms to prepare for the trip. "I can feel it."

"You and me both, Robin," Chrom said with a sigh.

"CAPTAIN!"

Chrom paused and spotted a child running up to him. "Wha…? Ricken?"

"I'm all set and ready to go!" Ricken announced happily. "When do we leave?"

"Ricken, I told you before: you're too young. I want you to stay here while we handle this mission."

"But, Captain—"

"No. That's final."

Ricken pouted as he watched the two walk away. "I can't believe it! He still thinks I'm a just kid trying to take on something I can't handle."

"You certainly look like one."

"Wha!?" Ricken yelled, swifting turning around and seeing Takumi giving him a stern look. "Oh, it's just you. You're one of the new Feroxi recruits, right?"

"I have a name. I'd appreciate it if you used it."

"Sorry, Takumi," he apologized. "I'm Ricken. Chrom usually makes me stay around the castle since I'm still young. Normally I'd be okay with his orders, but this time it's different! I need to save Maribelle."

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Lissa's friend? Is she important to you?"

"More than you know," he answered, a light blush coating his cheeks. "If anything happened to her when I could've been there and done something…I'd never forgive myself."

"I see," Takumi mused with a smirk. "Can you handle your own in a fight?"

"Of course I can. I wouldn't be stationed here if I couldn't."

"Then wouldn't it be your duty to go along anyway just to make sure the Exalt has as much safety as possible?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! I get it now!" Ricken laughed. "Thanks, Takumi!"

" _If I cared about someone that much, I'd probably disobey and do some crazy stuff too,_ " Takumi thought. " _Gods help me if that ever happens._ "


	7. Birthright: Bonds

"What's this? The Exalt herself in all her radiance has come to me personally? I fear I must shield my eyes!"

"Can I shoot him now?" Takumi growled, but Robin shushed him.

They had finally arrived at the Plegian border where the meeting with King Gangrel was supposed to be held. As soon as the man made himself known, Takumi wanted to use his head as target practice. He was every bit as heartless as Chrom made him out to be. This was not the kind of man who would see sense until death had brought it to him. His desire for destruction and war was evident in his eyes and that sickened Takumi. He was beginning to believe that Plegians had no souls. Emmeryn immediately asked if Maribelle was safe. To her and Lissa's relief, she was. The classy insults he could hear coming from a nearby cliff were enough proof that Maribelle was alive and well.

Gangrel was accompanied by a woman called Aversa and the lies she spewed made Takumi want to shoot her head off as well. If Robin wasn't holding onto his shooting arm, he would have done it while they were talking, parley be damned. Why couldn't Emmeryn see that this man would seek the complete annihilation of her kingdom and nothing would stop him until he accomplished that?

The more Gangrel spoke about the apparent problems Ylisse was having, the more the desire for blood surfaced in Takumi. He despised men like this. Chrom was thinking along the same lines if his reaction to Gangrel's threat to Maribelle's life was anything to go by.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade?" Gangrel proposed, an sly and evil smirk spreading across his face. "You give me the Fire Emblem and the Tome of Life, and I'll return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

That got Takumi's attention. It seemed to get Robin and Chrom's attention as well. Both sounded extremely important; items not to be handed away so easily. He eyed Emmeryn, seeing her keep her cool at the mention of those items.

"The Fire Emblem is Ylisse's royal treasure, only to be used when the world is at its most desperate hour of need. As for the other item, you and I both know those weapons do not exist. Even if they were true, why would you think Ylisse would possess that sacred tome?"

"Don't give me that nonsense, Your Luminosity!" Gangrel laughed wickedly. "You and I both know that your father abused the power of that tome in his 'crusade' against my kingdom! That power may have ultimately destroyed him, but not without taking the lives of thousands of Plegians! I highly doubt you dainty Ylisseans would've let a power like that fall into the 'wrong' hands."

"Sister…Is that true?" Chrom asked, completely shocked by the information. "Did Father really…?"

"…I'm afraid so," Emmeryn replied softly. Her expression hardened. "Brynhildr was never meant to be used in such a way nor was it meant to be wielded by one it did not choose itself. Father was not worthy and his actions impure. Brynhildr did only what it could to protect itself and the lives it was forced to fight against."

"Why would you keep information like that from us?"

"You were young. We all were. The sacred weapons were meant to stay legends. If not…countless lives would be lost in an effort to find and control them. Brynhildr alone was enough to cause untold destruction to Plegia. I never wanted any of us to repeat our Father's mistake."

"So both Fujin Yumi and Brynhildr…"

"OH? Did I hear that correctly?" Gangrel said. "Were you hiding _another_ weapon from me, Your Radiance? That would be an uneven distribution of power. My, my, that sounds like a call for war if left the way it is."

"King Gangrel, please—"

"If you won't give me what I want…" He snapped his fingers and several Plegian soldiers surrounded Emmeryn. "Then I'll simply pry them from your shiny, dead hands!"

Chrom drew his sword, acting on instinct alone to protect his sister. He struck down the closest one he could find. He turned to take out the other four but stopped when he realized each one had a glowing arrow embedded in their skulls. He turned to Takumi in surprise, having never seen the archer so furious before.

"Plegian scum!" he shouted, aiming his next shot at Gangrel. "I'll have your head if you try that again!"

"Ooooooo~! That sounds like a declaration for war! Perfect!"

Takumi winced. "Shoot…"

"Takumi, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Don't blame yourself," Chrom said, backing the archer up as more Plegian soldiers began to swarm the mountainous area. "I'll admit you actually beat me to the punch that time."

"Great minds think alike, I suppose," Takumi replied, looking over the landscape and what they were up against. "Let's hope my big mouth didn't just condemn your kingdom."

"Takumi, Chrom!" Robin called as she ran up to them with the rest of the Shepherds. "There's not much time. We need to pick our men and go."

Chrom nodded. "Understood. So what are we up against?"

"It appears they have a sufficient amount of myrmidons and fighters. I saw a few dark mages as well," Robin explained as everyone huddled up. "We'll want Sumia and Frederick to handle the myrmidons since they have ample speed to match theirs thanks to their mounts. Lon'qu, Chrom, and I can easily handle the fighters. Their axes slow them down but they still hit hard, so be wary. Miriel, you're going to be our main asset against their dark mages. Vaike will go with you for extra muscle. Take plenty of throwing axes with you this time, Vaike! Lon'qu, I want you to stay near Lissa and protect her. She'll be their first target if they manage to get too close. The rest of you should go and protect Emmeryn while we clean things up here."

"Robin," Takumi interrupted. "You're forgetting something crucial."

"What would that be?"

"Maribelle is by herself and practically surrounded by the enemy. Even if you sent the most mobile unit out to her, which would be Sumia, they have plenty of wyvern riders that can swarm them. Not to mention that she would be at a weapon disadvantage on top of all that."

"I'm aware of that. That little mage from yesterday came to her rescue," Robin said as she tuned out the angry swear Chrom had muttered under his breath at the news. "He used wind magic, so he'll be able to handle himself for a little bit. That's where you and I come in, Takumi."

Takumi blinked. "Me?"

"Wyvern riders, like any airborne enemy, will be easy targets for your Fujin Yumi. I have a Wind tome with me as well. Should those wyverns come close enough, we'll be more than a match for them. Maribelle will be close enough to help if we sustain any damage and I can protect you from any other soldiers that stray too close when you're aiming."

"I see."

"If everyone understands their roles, then spread out and give those Plegians hell!"

With their objectives in mind, the assigned Shepherds dispersed among the battlefield. Robin immediately grabbed Takumi's arm and began to drag him towards a steep slope they could use to reach the cliff where Maribelle and Ricken were. He wanted to voice his objection about being dragged around but he held his tongue. Instead, he focused on what they were supposed to do.

Robin was a very skilled individual. Chrom had spoken about her talents numerous times but Takumi had never seen her in action this close before. He normally kept his distance from her during their encounters with the Risen. Now that he was side-by-side with her, he could see she wielded her sword with practiced ease. She could hold her own easily if left by herself. A mutinous voice in the back of his head teased him, calling him useless. If she could do this much, why was he even with her right now?

"Heads up!"

Takumi took aim, letting loose an arrow at a fighter that strayed too close to Maribelle. The troubadour let loose a sigh of relief at the sight of allies. Robin quickly assessed their position, warning Ricken to stay behind her and Takumi since he was an easier target to take out. While she did this, Takumi kept his eye out for more enemies. This time, something tickled his senses. It wasn't from his mind this time. It felt…familiar, but intangible. A certain power was flowing up from the ground somewhere but he couldn't determine where.

"Takumi, look out!"

He grunted when Robin tackled him from behind, bringing them to the ground and narrowly dodging a sweeping axe from a wyvern rider. He cursed himself for being so distracted, quickly regaining his footing and shooting down the one who had tried to kill him. He watched with a sick sort of pleasure as the body fell to the earth with a satisfying crack. He took aim again and let his arrows fly, taking down each enemy that dared to stray too close to them. Robin looked impressed. Her Wind tome was still unopened and had yet to be used. Takumi decided it was going to stay that way.

As they made their way to join up with the rest of the deployed Shepherds, more Plegian soldiers began to come at them from all sides. Robin sent blasts of Thunder towards them, weakening them enough for Ricken to take them out. Fujin Yumi's power allowed Takumi to take out each one with a single shot. Despite their effort, more soldiers seemed to take their place. Robin cursed under her breath, having forgotten about the reinforcements that were coming from the forts in the area. If they didn't do something to take them all out at once or weaken them enough for them to handle each one, Maribelle's staff would run out of power. They'd be sitting ducks at that point.

Takumi grinded his teeth together, trying to think of a way out of the mess they were in. He couldn't take them all without tiring himself out. They still had to take out the captain that was leading these troops. He took a deep breath, still feeling that strangely welcoming power that was coming from someplace nearby. He whirled his head around, hoping to find the source. It seemed to be leaking out from the base of the mountain.

" _I must be out of my mind,_ " he thought as he rushed towards the area, earning him a curse from Robin for abandoning his position. " _This better work!_ "

He placed his hand down on the area, the strange power seeming to react to his touch. A strange light lifted out of the ground and flew into the mountain. The ground began to rumble, causing all those who were fighting to stop what they were doing. The sound of tumbling rocks filled their ears and the sight of a rockslide caused everyone to panic. However, the rocks seemed to fall only upon the Plegian forces and ignored the Shepherds. After a few more minutes of confusion, the rockslide ceased and only the Shepherds and Captain Orton remained.

"Takumi…how…?" Robin tried to speak but couldn't as she looked down at the carnage in awe.

"To be honest…I don't really know," Takumi replied sheepishly, feeling just as weirded out by the events as everyone else. "I just…did it."

"Well, whatever it was, that sudden rockslide may have saved our arses!" Robin exclaimed excitedly. "Wow. Swords, bows, tactics, and the power to affect the surrounding area? You really are a something, Takumi."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Takumi said with a smile. "I guess I am."

"Anyway, we should get back with the others in case this mountain decides to topple on us too."

"I doubt it. But you're—" Takumi's eyes widened. "Robin!"

"Wha—?"

Robin didn't have time to react. Takumi shoved her out of the way and something seemed to slash through him. It took her a second to realize that Captain Orton had descended on them since they were the closest and smallest group. Robin saw red and she opened her Wind tome. With a loud cry, she channeled as much power as she could into her hand before she sent it careening into the drake. It blasted Orton off his ride, allowing Robin to take her sword and drive it into his chest. With a few pants, she left her blade in the corpse and ran to the injured archer's side. Thankfully the wound wasn't deep and Maribelle was already in the process of healing it.

"You crazy idiot!" Robin shouted, thwacking Takumi's head. "You could've been killed!"

"Guess we both need to pay more attention, huh?" Takumi replied with a grin.

Robin sighed, a relieved smile on her face. "Yeah. It seems so. But don't ever do something that rash again."

"Well, wouldn't you do the same for someone you cared about?"

"Well…yes," Robin mumbled with a blush. "But you…"

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I **don't** care about you," Takumi said quickly. "It's not my job to be the tactician for these idiots. It's yours."

"Thank you anyway, ya big ol' softie," Robin answered as she hugged him.

Takumi froze in her grip. His heart began pounding against his chest so hard he thought it might burst out. He squeezed out of Robin's grip, muttering a half-hearted response as he attempted to get his pulse down to a normal level again. How strange. He remained quiet as everyone regrouped and got back to Emmeryn. Lissa and Maribelle were talking up a storm, the former expressing her worry while the latter tried to calm Lissa down. Chrom was questioning Robin about the strange rockslide and Robin wasn't able to give him any concrete answers. Frederick was giving him the stink eye again, which seemed to be turning into a habit now. The man must've thought Takumi was an assassin in disguise with all the suspicion he was showing. Takumi actually didn't mind it too much. Gods forbid if someone _didn't_ keep an appropriate level of caution in the Shepherds.

"Milady," Takumi began remorsefully. "I spoke out of turn earlier. I'm sorry for giving the Mad King the perfect excuse to get exactly what he wanted."

Emmeryn sighed. "It's alright, Takumi. I know you didn't mean to. I knew that this war would happen one day. It was just a matter of when."

"But is it true?" Robin interjected. "Did Ylisse really harbor Brynhildr?"

"Yes. Long ago, a descendant of the Dark Night Kingdom inherited that tome and married into the family of the Hero-King. Her name was lost to time, but Brynhildr has been a family treasure ever since. It's been kept locked away for some time now, waiting for someone worthy enough to wield it once again."

"Why weren't you chosen then?"

"I cannot say. They say those weapons have a will of their own. It is not my right to question why some are chosen over others. All I can do is ensure that it remains safe when its rightful owner does appear."

"First Fujin Yumi, now Brynhildr and actual descendants…" Robin mused. "At first, pouring over those old myths was just a pastime of mine. If my suspicions are true, it looks like I might be doing some more digging in the future."

"What do you mean, Robin?"

"Gangrel mentioned an uneven power distribution. He made it sound like he had a similar power under his belt. He might be hiding a sacred weapon of his own in Plegia."

Chrom scowled. "So you're saying that he might have Siegfried or Raijinto at his disposal?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility. The Tome of Life wrought destruction over an entire country. Gangrel could easily do the same if he does possess either of those swords."

"Well, this got complicated real fast," Chrom commented. "We'll have to make our way back Ylisstol immediately and prepare for the worst. Gangrel wanted a war. Let's give him one he'll never forget."

* * *

When they finally returned to Ylisstol, the moon was already high in the sky hovering ominously over everyone. It was as if it could sense the impending danger that was headed for Ylisse. In order to ease off the anxiety, many people ended up talking to one another. Frederick was teaching Sumia how be better at…well, everything. Miriel was busy watching Vaike work out and Vaike mentioned something about "periwinkle mussels" somewhere. Ricken was busy trying to explain himself to Chrom and Maribelle for reckless endangerment, but managed to be let off since he proved to be a valuable ally during the battle. After the stunt with the enemy getting too close to Emmeryn, Lon'qu had been assigned to keep Lissa safe from potential assassins out for her head. The myrmidon was none too pleased with it and Takumi couldn't help but laugh at his expense. That earned him a nasty bruise on the back of his head.

Takumi rubbed the sore spot as he passed through the halls, making his way past the open area where the soldiers would train. He stopped when he spotted Robin looking up at the night sky. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was there before he walked over to her. She heard his footsteps, greeting him with a gentle smile.

"Nice night, isn't it?" she mused.

"I'm surprised you're not hanging on Chrom's arm like you usually are," said Takumi.

"He is my commanding officer. I am his tactician. It's kind of a requirement that I be near him a lot."

"I know that. I'm talking about the times when you're not working together and you still do it."

"Oh…" Robin blushed. "Well, that's…um…"

"…You like him as more than a friend, don't you?"

"Is it really that easy to tell? First Lissa, now you; though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you figured it out. Nothing gets by you, Takumi."

"I don't really see why everyone likes him so much," Takumi stated honestly. "Yeah, he's got a good heart that he wears on his sleeve, but he lacks the maturity to handle his position with dignity."

"Look who's talking, Frederick the Wary 2.0! Why are you concerned about how he holds himself anyway? How would you know about the intricacies of his duties as a prince? It's not like _you're_ royalty."

Takumi frowned. "Neither are you. So why should you care about what I say? "

"Because your preconceptions about him are false. When I was lost, Chrom gave me a chance and a purpose. Because of that, I've met so many new friends that I've grown quite fond of. I was able to find a home with the Shepherds. I'll never forget what he's done for me. I'll give my life for him if need be."

"Ridiculous…"

"Excuse me, but isn't it the same way you feel for Khan Basilio for taking you in?" Robin snapped, narrowing her eyes in anger. "You hypocrite!"

"I never said you returning his kindness was foolish, Robin. It's the honorable thing to do," Takumi explained, his expression softening. "But the basis for your feelings is ridiculous."

Robin blinked. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know for sure your feelings are genuine and not just a side effect from your gratitude towards him?"

"Well…I guess…I would…feel it?"

"You really are hopeless," Takumi sighed. "Though I guess that's what makes you so relatable."

"Thank you?" Robin replied unsurely. "Since when did you care about me, Takumi?"

"I **don't**!" he growled. "You're a tactician, so act like one! You should think first before you do something you might regret."

"Regret?"

Takumi turned red from embarrassment. "Gods, you're thicker than most books I read! I mean make sure you actually love the guy because you'll be stuck with him for the rest of your life!"

Robin smiled at him. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Because I'm not saying it again! Geez, making me say that out loud…"

"You know what? It's actually quite sweet of you to be concerned about my feelings. I'd like to see this side of you more often if you'll allow it."

"Don't get used to it. I still don't like you."

"Of course not," Robin teased. "Although, the fact that you're even acting like this tells me you might not hate me as much as you say. I'd say that's a nice step in the right direction."

"The right direction for what?"

"For us to become friends."

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Friends?"

"Yeah. I try to make an effort to get along with everyone in the Shepherds. Once I'm done with you, Lon'qu is my next target. I'm planning on cornering him down the next time we have weapons practice."

"Good luck with that. You'll be lucky if he allows you within a twenty foot radius of himself."

"I welcome the challenge!" Robin declared, a fire glowing in her eyes at the prospect. "Maybe I'll finally remember something if I do get somewhere with him."

"Wait," Takumi interrupted. "You mean you still don't remember anything about yourself?"

"Unfortunately not…" Robin replied dejectedly. "I can't help but feel jealous of you, Takumi. Snippets of your past keep coming back to you and it tells you something about who you once were. I want to know what my former life was like before Chrom found me passed out in the dirt. I want to know who I was. But no matter how hard I try, nothing has come back to me. I wonder if it ever will."

"Robin," Takumi began. "Don't let that deter you from being who you are."

"Who I am?"

"I guess what I'm saying is that your past shouldn't determine who you are now. I'm probably the last person who should give you that advice since I still need to follow it myself."

"You know, you really need to stop saying so many bad things about yourself."

Both Robin and Takumi jumped at the unknown voice. They both turned around to find the owner walking up to them. Takumi's senses screamed at him that he should know this person, but he had never encountered him before. He looked a little younger than he was judging by his height. The clothes were almost an exact replica of his. The boy's face was covered by a familiar blue butterfly-shaped mask that starkly contrasted against his snow-white hair.

"Like it? It makes me feel all cool and mysterious!" the kid chirped happily. "I'll probably get kicked for borrowing it, but I think it's worth it if I get to talk to you two."

"That mask…Isn't that Marth's?" questioned Robin.

"Oh, is that what she's going by? Then yeah. It's Marth's."

"And you? What are you doing here?"

"Me? I guess you can call me Gin. As for why I'm here…Well, to be honest I wanted to hug a couple of people, but that's not important right now. Bad things are gonna happen to the Exalt if you don't protect her tonight."

"And why should we trust you?" Takumi snapped.

"You probably shouldn't," the masked kid laughed. "After all, no one trusts a random guy in a mask talking about your ruler being in danger. But you will anyway."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because no evildoer in his right mind would act like me!" the boy announced cheerily. "So will ya give me a chance, Takumi? I promise I'll stay nearby if you wanna keep an eye on me!"

Takumi paled. "How did you…?"

"Know your name?" Gin finished. "You could say I'm a distant admirer. To me, you're the coolest da—I mean, coolest dang archer I've ever seen! After all, you have to be good if you can wield Fujin Yumi so skillfully!"

"Skillfully? Is that bow really that hard to use, Takumi?" Robin asked out of curiosity.

"Actually, yes it is," Takumi answered offhandedly. "It's heavier than most bows and you have to have perfect concentration, otherwise the bowstring and the arrows won't form. But I don't get how this kid would—"

"Know that? It might be better to show you."

The child pulled out the bow from behind his back, holding it so both Takumi and Robin could see it. Takumi felt chills roll down his spine when he recognized the distinct design. There was only one like it in the entire world according to legend. But there it was; another Fujin Yumi. The kid grinned, showing off a white smile to them.

"I know what you're thinking: how can he have that bow when it's still mine?" Gin said. "Well, I didn't steal it. Yours is right where you left it. This Fujin Yumi was handed down to me…in the future."

"The _future_!?" Robin yelled in shock. "Are you saying you're from the future!?"

"Yep!" Gin replied. "In the future, the Exalt was killed tonight. Marth is probably explaining the same thing to Chrom right now. We're here to warn you so that doesn't happen."

"And what future averted?"

"A **LOT** of nasty things that I'd rather not talk about," Gin said with a troubled frown. "I came back to prevent those things from happening. I'll never forgive myself if I allow them to pass again."

"Takumi? What do you think?"

Takumi remained silent, simply staring at the strange boy. It looked like it pained him to mention those things in the most general sense. Not many could imitate that kind of pain. A sudden sensation of wanting to hug the boy overcame him, but he pushed the nagging feeling down. He would question this Gin character more after they made sure the Exalt was safe.

"Robin, let's go," he declared. "We can worry about him later."

"Got it."

Kiragi watched the two as they both headed straight into the castle. He let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding before bursting into tears. It was so heartwarming, yet so painful. He wanted nothing more than to hold onto them and never let go. But they wouldn't understand. Kiragi took the mask off, rubbing his eyes and trying to convince the tears to go away.

That future took his parents away. That future took away the place he once called home. That future made him turn into a man before he was ready. Yes, he would do everything in his power so that their future would a bright one.

That dragon would fall.

* * *

 **Hey! It didn't take me two weeks this time! I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you are all still enjoying it. I'm also going to change the titles of the chapters because I now know how to connect this story with the lyrics of "Lost in Thoughts All Alone"! It'll also make it easier to know which section of the story ends where. You'll see what happens! ;)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter and let's all hope Lucina doesn't kick Kiragi for "borrowing" her mask!**


	8. Birthright: Questions

"Holy Naga…how'd all these men get in here without anyone noticing!?"

"That's why they're assassins, Robin. That's their _job_."

"…You're back to being a smart-aleck again. I miss the nice Takumi already."

Kiragi had to hold his breath to stop himself from laughing. It felt so good to hear his parents bickering again, even if it wasn't the best time for it. It reminded him of better days. The days he would study with his mother, go out hunting with his father, and collecting bugs with Morgan. Those were the kinds of days he hoped his parents would share with the Kiragi and Morgan of this timeline forever. His grip on Fujin Yumi tightened, his heart clenching as he remembered the last time he saw his father. He wouldn't allow it to happen again.

"YOU!"

Kiragi gulped when he saw a furious Lucina guarding the door leading to the Exalt's chambers, dead bodies of assassins strewn everywhere. Both Takumi and Robin looked between the two, coming to the same conclusion that their new companion knew the person they knew as "Marth". Kiragi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heya, Marth!" he greeted. "You're not gonna kick me for taking your mask, are you?"

" _No_ ," Lucina practically snarled. "But you and I are going to have a **LONG** chat after this mess is taken care of. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kiragi answered happily, relieved that she wasn't going to harm him. "So what'd we miss?"

"You missed EVERYTHING!" Lucina shouted. "Where _were_ you!?"

"Wow! You guys are AMAZING!" Kiragi cheered. "You finished everything up before we even got here!"

"Answer the question!"

"I may have…sorta…spent too much time talking?" Kiragi replied hesitantly. Lucina gave him a nasty look, causing Kiragi to pout. "Hey, you had the easy job! Chrom'll believe anything you say. Tell him to stand on his head and burp the ABC's backwards in order to save the future and he'd do it, no problem!"

"I WOULD NOT!" Chrom yelled as ran up to Kiragi, face red from fury and embarrassment. "Who are you, anyway!?"

"I'm Marth's friend from the future!" Kiragi responded with a grin. "Sorry we're late. Takumi needed extra convincing to come along."

"I'm not surprised," Chrom said with a sigh, smiling lightly at the archer. "That's just how he is. No doubt that's how he always will be."

Takumi guiltily lowered his head. "I didn't think he was actually telling the truth."

"I thought the same thing when Marth told me about this plot. It was only natural for you to think that way."

"The Exalt could have died! I'd never forgive myself if that happened!"

"Well, she's alive and safe. We were able to hold them off and we even had some extra help."

"Extra help?"

"That'd be me, Longshot."

Takumi curiously eyed the newcomer. He was dressed like a common thief and was currently munching on some sugar candies. A couple of suckers were stashed in his belt. The strangest feeling of déjà vu descended over Takumi.

"Asugi!?" he blurted out.

The orange-haired thief raised an eyebrow. "'Scuse me?"

"I, er…your name IS Asugi…right?"

"The name's Gaius, not Asugi," the man responded. "May have had an Asugi down the line, but I forget. Keeping track of family names ain't important to me."

"Well, I feel stupid now…" Takumi muttered. "But I swear I've seen your face somewhere before!"

"I'm a thief, Longshot. You've probably seen my gorgeous mug on a wanted poster somewhere."

"True. By the way, could you not call me 'Longshot'? My name is Takumi."

"Sorry, Takumi. You're going to have to get used to it," Chrom apologized. "So far, he's done this with everyone. At least yours isn't as bad as 'Blue'."

Takumi stifled a laugh. "Blue? That's the best he could come up with for you? I can think of a few others that would be more fitting."

"I'll have to hear them sometime then," Chrom teased. "But first things first: who's Asugi?"

"I think…someone I knew…or someone I met…" Takumi muttered, placing a hand against his head. "Something to do with…Saizo?"

"Saizo?"

"You've heard the name?"

"Sort of. Those with the name of Saizo were the heads of a long line of ninjas in service to the royal family of the White Night Kingdom. Some think they may still exist somewhere in the shadows, but I think they died out centuries ago."

"Nah, we're still around," Gaius remarked casually. "Ninjas are hard to get rid of."

"Wait, what!?" exclaimed Chrom. "How would you know that!?"

"You're talking to the current Saizo, that's why," Gaius explained, smirking at the confused and shocked looks on everyone's faces. "Honestly, I've never cared for the nonsense they drill into every firstborn in the family. I'm not going to waste my prime waiting for descendants of royals from a dead kingdom to show themselves. I live my life how I want. If they don't like it, they can take my suckers and stick 'em—"

"Well, I certainly didn't expect our resident thief to be a trained ninja. What else have you been hiding?"

"Blue, you'd be surprised. There's a LOT of things hidden in these lands that even the Hero-King didn't know about."

"Example?"

"If you give me what I want, MAYBE I'll let a few tips slide by."

"Quite a night, huh?" Robin commented as Chrom fumbled around his pockets for more sweets. "First time travelers, an assassination attempt, now a candy-loving ninja and practiced thief? Things just keep getting weirder and weirder."

"Speaking of weird…" Takumi said. "Where'd Marth and that other guy go?"

Robin paused as she turned around to look for them. "The little sneaks must've bolted while we were distracted."

"Darn it!" Chrom cursed as he zoomed past the two. "Not again!"

Takumi watched Chrom's retreating form, feeling quite perplexed about the whole situation. When he first joined the Shepherds, he was not expecting to meet people that defied all logic and sensibility. Time traveling? How was such a thing possible? What sort of future was so terrible that it needed to be prevented in such a way? More questions without answers spawned the more he thought about it.

"Takumi!"

He let out a yelp when something large slammed into him from behind, hugging him tightly as they both crashed to the ground. He whirled his head around and spotted a head of pink hair. He felt his jaw drop.

"OLIVIA!?" he shouted in confusion. "What—Why—How—When!?

"I'm sorry, but I had to follow you!" she confessed. "The more I thought about you, the more I began to worry. I know you're fighting those creatures and I know you're strong, but anything could happen! I didn't want you to die before I could teach you those words!"

"Olivia, I'm not a child that needs to be watched."

"I can't help it!" she blurted out, her face flushed red.

"Um…Takumi?" Robin questioned, her eyes narrowed a miniscule amount. "Who is this?"

"Oh. This is Olivia. She was the one who found me in Ferox," Takumi explained, pointing his thumb at the dancer. "She's not the strongest fighter, but her talent for dancing is outstanding."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me, Takumi," Olivia replied shyly as she stood up and patted herself down. She then bowed before Robin. "I'm so sorry for the intrusion, but I had to come, milady. Takumi is…someone precious to me. If something happened to him…"

Robin shook her head. "Don't worry. I understand. I'd do the same if I were in your shoes."

"Sh-Shut up!" Takumi snapped, a light blush coating his cheeks. "I don't need either of you smothering me!"

Olivia giggled. "That's just his way of saying 'I appreciate your concern about me'. He would never admit it aloud."

"Judging by what I've seen, I believe it," Robin laughed. "You wouldn't mind sharing anything else you know about him, would you?"

"Of course not," Olivia answered, ignoring Takumi's heated glare surprisingly well. "But that'll have to wait for another time. I'm not ready to see him settle down so soon."

Takumi paled. "O-Olivia!"

"Oh geez! Did I say that out loud? I'm so sorry!"

"What are _you_ getting embarrassed for? If anyone should feel humiliated, it should be me!"

Robin placed her hands over her mouth, trying not to laugh. It seemed Olivia took over as a self-designated big sister figure for Takumi. Her laughs died in her throat at the thought of Takumi's family. Did he even have one? If he did, they must've been worried sick about him. If not, it looked like both Lon'qu and Olivia unintentionally filled in that empty space in his life. He was more open to the both of them than he was with her. It made Robin realize that she had a lot more to learn about the mysterious archer.

" _I wonder…_ " Robin casually thought. " _Who exactly are you, Takumi?_ "

* * *

"Kiragi, I swear, you're making this mission a lot harder for me!"

"Sorry, Luci," Kiragi apologized. "I just…when I saw them, I didn't want our conversation to end. It was selfish of me, I know. I couldn't help myself."

Lucina sighed. "I understand how you feel, Kiragi. Truly, I do. But we must learn to control those urges. They are not the parents we once knew. You need to keep that in mind."

"I know, but…I wanna tell them everything so bad…" Kiragi sniffed. "I don't want to hold everything inside anymore…"

"Kiragi…"

"Lucina? Can I have a hug?"

Lucina smiled ruefully. "Alright. Come here."

Kiragi practically flew into her arms. She removed her mask from his face, allowing the big, wet tears to fall freely from his eyes. He held onto her like a lifeline, fearing she would disappear too if he let her go. She carefully wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

"So your real name is Lucina?"

Lucina froze, recognizing the voice as that of her father. She spotted Chrom walking up to them, a saddened look on his face. She grimaced, wondering if she had just condemned her own existence in this timeline.

"Chrom, I…"

"You don't have to say another word if you don't want to, Lucina," Chrom said. "Obviously our future is much darker than you've been letting on."

"…Yes, it is," she replied, trying not to breakdown at the sound of her father saying her name. "But I believe things will be okay now. The Exalt is safe, as is the Fire Emblem. The great war that would be fought over that item will not come to pass."

"I hope I can repay you for everything you've done."

"If you want to repay me, just live a long and happy life. I want the royal family to stay safe."

"I'll do my best."

"You better!" Kiragi shouted, pouting at the prince. "You better protect everyone! We'll know if you didn't!"

Chrom chuckled. "I won't let you down…um…?"

"Kiragi."

"Kiragi," Chrom repeated. "You're dressed like—"

"Takumi?" Kiragi finished. "He's my role model. And since I'm nice, I'll give you a hint about who he really is."

"You know him?"

"I'm from the future too, remember?" Kiragi laughed. "Just between you and me, all archers from Hoshido dressed like this."

"Hoshido?" repeated Chrom. "But Hoshido has been gone for ages! How could someone be from—"

"Who knows?" Kiragi said. "You'll have to figure that out yourself!"

"Kiragi…" Lucina warned.

"Don't worry, Luci. I won't reveal anything else."

Chrom looked lost. "Could you give me a better hint than that?"

"Nope! That's all you're getting! If I spoil anything else, it wouldn't be such an awesome mystery, would it?"

"No, I guess it wouldn't," Chrom laughed. "Though I think you both have left me with more questions than answers."

"That will be for another time," Lucina replied. "For now, Kiragi and I have more important matters to attend to."

Kiragi blinked. "We do?"

Lucina glared at him. " **Yes**. We do."

"Alrighty then."

"Good."

" _These two really are something,_ " Chrom thought. " _But still, what are they hiding?_ "

* * *

It hurt. Like a jagged knife coated with salt, it tore into her and burned with an agony no one could ever hope to comprehend. Every time she saw it, fresh tears would run down her face and the guilt would eat away at her soul once again.

He was right there and she let him down _again_.

Corrin choked down her sobs many times before, but they broke through every time she visited this place. Countless graves lined the vast plain, reminding her of the lives she had unnecessarily taken. If anything, she deserved to feel like this. It was just a smidgen of the untold sorrow many families were still dealing with. The Hoshidan royal family was one of those families. Corrin didn't know how Hinoka could find it in herself to forgive her for her actions against Hoshido. Not to mention she was the reason their family was broken.

Corrin took a deep breath, remembering that day when they took over Castle Shirasagi. Ryoma was poised to take his own life with the sacred blade Raijinto, entrusting the safety of his country to her. She was the traitor. She was the reason Hoshido was in shambles. She was the reason Ryoma was doing such a thing so she wouldn't have to live with the blood of her elder brother on her hands. She couldn't let it happen. Not after what had happened at the Great Wall. Not when she promised _him_ she'd spare Ryoma.

So she struck him down before he could do it himself.

It convinced Garon and that was all she asked for. Iago would never disobey his king. Ryoma was barely breathing after the attack, but he was _alive_. Elise had stayed behind to make sure he survived and Corrin would be eternally grateful to her little sister for that. Ryoma lived to see the monster Garon truly was. It was thanks to Raijinto's power she was even able to defeat the once good king of Nohr. But most importantly, he lived to see the end of the war. Now Ryoma had become the king of Hoshido, just as he was always meant to be. However, it didn't fix the serrated hole Corrin had created. Once Ryoma had reunited with his sisters, it didn't take long for him to notice that they were a head short. She would play over that conversation in her mind hundreds of times just to torment herself. Gods only knew she deserved it.

"Corrin, tell me what happened to Takumi."

At the very mention of her younger brother, Corrin couldn't hold in her anguish. She broke down into a sobbing mess, apologizing profusely for failing them and for failing Takumi.

"I let him down…" she told Ryoma. "Just when I finally got through, I couldn't hold on."

"So what that scum said was true? Takumi is truly…?"

"He was right all along! Everything was my fault!" she cried. "Hoshido's destruction, losing Mother, and I couldn't save him when he needed me the most! I didn't deserve to hear him call me 'Sister'."

Strong arms wrapped around her, comforting her with what strength he had left. "Corrin, Takumi wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know…knew my brother well. He was a kind soul, but he had a bad habit of hiding it. Always striving to prove himself, but never realizing he had excelled beyond our wildest imagination. The fact that he acknowledged you as family shows he understood what you were striving to achieve; everything you had sacrificed when you made your decision that day. He gave up his life so you wouldn't have to give up yours."

"I never wanted him to give his life for mine. After everything I did to him…I'm not worth it…"

"That was his greatest weakness. He was a selfish fool that never saw his gifts; only his flaws. He must have thought that he didn't matter to us…that we cared about you more than him…that our family would still be whole and life would go on just fine without him."

"What?" Corrin looked up at Ryoma, seeing him trembling slightly as he fought back tears of his own.

"He was always a strong individual. The very thought of losing him never even crossed my mind. I was so naïve. I took him for granted…and knowing that hurts worse than any sword you could wound me with."

That ripped Corrin's heart out. Was that how Takumi truly felt? Did he die feeling like he was unwanted? Knowing that drove the knife deeper into her core, tearing her apart from the inside out. That day when the funeral was held for all those lost in the war, Takumi was among the ones whose body was never recovered. She touched the gravestone, endless names carved into the smooth stone. She traced the characters for Takumi's name, tears burning her eyes once again.

"Corrin? Are you doing alright?"

Corrin rubbed her stinging eyes. "Not really, Azura."

"Why do you torment yourself like this?" Azura said quietly, her head bowed in respect for the lost ones. "I miss him too, but you can't keep mulling over this forever."

"Azura, if there was a way I could've avoided fighting both families, by gods I would've taken it. Anything to prevent… _this_ from happening."

"Maybe there was, but what's done is done. We cannot change the past, no matter how much we may wish it to be different."

"I know…" Corrin sighed. "So what did I miss?"

"Other than an announcement about Hinoka getting married and the official family introduction to Ryoma's heir, you didn't miss much. I was actually looking for my husband when I saw you here. I thought it best to comfort you first."

Corrin smiled a little. "That's very kind of you, Azura. Thank you. As for Laslow, he's not here. I bet he's off trying to woo Hoshidan ladies in town right now."

"I thought that too," Azura replied, unfazed by the behavior of her significant other. She had gotten used to his philandering by now. Because he never got serious with anyone, she never could stay mad at him. He was faithful to her and her alone and that was all she asked for. "But I couldn't find him there either."

"Did you check with Odin and Selena? He might be hanging out with them."

"Not yet. I did happen to see Selena talking with Takumi's retainer, so I'll check with Odin."

Azura instantly covered her mouth when she said the name. Corrin's melancholy mood returned and the grief in her eyes dulled her normally bright ruby irises. Having to break the news to Hinata that he was the only survivor of the soldiers stationed at the Great Wall was painful. The sheer denial that his trusted friends and comrades were gone was strong, but the recognition was there. Deep down, he knew it was true. Corrin couldn't help but feel responsible for causing Hinata such emotional pain, not to mention the revelation he had failed at the one duty he was supposed to perform as a retainer: protect his lord. Selena had been visiting him a lot recently. In her own brash manner, she told him she understood his position. It was the first time Corrin had heard the firebrand speak so sympathetically. It was as if she too experienced losing everything she held dear.

"Did you mention Hinoka getting married?" Corrin suddenly blurted out, trying to get her mind off the samurai. "To whom?"

"Subaki, I believe it was."

"Sakura's perfectionist of a retainer? Oddly enough, I can easily see those two getting along really well. It seems everyone is getting married now that the war's over."

"I suppose it shows that something good can come out of war."

"Yeah, I guess. So what's Ryoma's son like?"

"He reminds me of…" Azura trailed off. "Shiro just needs some encouragement. I believe he will become a fine ruler one day."

"He must get that from Mozu," Corrin sighed despondently. "Kids, huh? I wonder what Takumi's would have been like?"

"Corrin…"

"Kaze told me he was good with kids. He would've been a great father. Could you see him running around, teaching a son how to use a bow?"

"Corrin, it'd be best if you stop now…before you hurt yourself all over again."

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"In the meantime…" Azura said, her eyes tearing up. "Is it alright if I help share your burden?"

"Thank you, Azura. For always being there for me…"

" _Takumi, please forgive me…_ " Corrin thought.

* * *

 **Oh the Corrin feels! They wound me so!**

 **Things are starting to deviate from the original Awakening plotline, as you can see. What'll happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Birthright: Worry

Chrom was more than confused as they hiked towards the eastern palace where Emmeryn was supposed to be escorted to. He had been mulling over recent events and the new knowledge he had gained during that time. The most shocking news was that of the time travelers intending to fix the past. It was only natural for him to be curious at the very notion of their distant future. But after seeing the burden both Lucina and Kiragi carried, that curiosity died instantly. Whatever happened had haunted both teenagers and neither was prepared for it. However, his curiosity was reignited by Kiragi's words, which sparked a whole new mystery for him to figure out. He was no longer able to question the "dark" future the kids had come from, but he could begin a new pursuit elsewhere.

Chrom eyed Takumi from the corner of his peripheral vision. The archer was currently talking with the cute pink-haired singer that had performed for them back in Ferox. He eventually learned from Robin that her name was Olivia and that she wanted to join the Shepherds in order to keep an eye on Takumi. The two seemed rather close. She possibly held more secrets that could help him solve Takumi's case.

His knowledge about anything related to Hoshido was minimal. Most of what he did know was passed down through the legends and just about everyone knew those stories. He needed credible sources if he was going to come close to learning anything about the dead kingdom. Needless to say, he couldn't exactly spend hours in the royal library at a time like this. Maybe after the war was over he would ask Robin for help in that endeavor. His tactician was probably just as intrigued about the amnesiac as he was. That left only one place he knew he could get firsthand information about Hoshido.

He gathered as much candy as he could so he could get information out of Gaius. Being from a line a ninjas that spanned who knows how many generations, Chrom was confident that the current leader would know everything about the ancient empire. When Gaius saw what Chrom was bribing him with, he had no complaints. The ninja was ecstatic by the sheer amount of candy and was more than happy to reveal what he knew.

"Alright, Blue. Lay it on me. What do you want to know?"

"Your family used to serve the Hoshidan royal family," Chrom began. "Could you tell me more about the kingdom of Hoshido?"

"That's _really_ old info, Blue. Why would you want to know anything about them? Besides, you may not be satisfied by my answer."

"Gaius, if anyone has reliable information about that kingdom, it's you. Whatever knowledge you have would be useful, no matter how little. If it can help me figure out how Hoshido connects to one of my men and possible others, I want to know about it."

Gaius shrugged. "If ya say so. It's your business, I guess. Compared to you Ylisseans, Hoshido wasn't much different in terms of ideals. They valued peace and they prospered greatly under the rule of the royal family. But everything changed when Sumeragi, the ruling king at the time, was killed by Garon, the king of Nohr."

"I see. Is that what led to the great war that was said to have been fought between the kingdoms?"

"Yep. Who do you think won that war?"

"Actually…I'm not sure. The legends don't say who won. They just say that both suffered major losses and the truce that was constructed allowed them to regain the peace they once had. But if I have to guess…was it Hoshido?"

Gaius made a buzzer sound, pointing his thumb down. "Sorry, Blue. Your guess was wrong."

"So Nohr succeeded?"

"Yeah. The Nohrian army had a group of very skilled warriors that was led by the Nohrian royal family. They were the main reason Nohr won the war. If Hoshido wasn't in a state of political turmoil, maybe the end result wouldn't have been so one-sided."

"Why would that be the case? What happened?"

"One of Hoshido's own royals was the general of that unit."

"What!? But how!?"

"My family says Hoshido was betrayed by one of its own. I think it's a bunch of hooey. I did some personal digging and I found out that Hoshidan princess was placed in the worst case scenario. I mean, what would you do if you had to choose between the people that you grew up with and your blood relatives; families you both loved?"

Chrom winced. "I…don't know."

"My point exactly."

"Gaius, would you happen to know their names?"

"Of course. I mean, technically you're a descendant of Nohrian royalty and we've been keeping tabs on your whole family in case you decide to be like Garon and your father."

"If I've learned anything from that man, its showing me what I SHOULDN'T be like," Chrom answered scathingly. "So which despicable royal am I descended from?"

"Don't be so judgmental. The Nohrian siblings were nothing like their power-hungry father," Gaius replied. "You're from Prince Leo's bloodline, the heir of Brynhildr at the time. Smart kid, but had a bit of an inferiority complex. If anything, your family got his good heart. And his blonde hair."

"So _that's_ where Emm and Lissa got it from! That's nice to know." Chrom laughed. He then gave a start, shaking his head. "Wait, we're getting off topic! What about the Hoshidan royal family? What else about Hoshido do you know?"

"Sorry, Blue. That's all the sugar I'm spilling for today," Gaius said, a smirk spreading on his face. "Restock it and I'll tell you more."

Chrom groaned. He would have to wait to get more candy at another time. The knowledge he now had was a treasure trove, but there was so much he still needed to learn. Sooner or later, he would get everything out of the thief. It just meant he'd be spending a lot of money on sweets. Curse thieves for being so slick.

Lissa moaned. "This is ridiculous! Can we stop now!?"

"We've got a long way to go to the eastern palace," Frederick noted. "Try to endure it, milady."

"But Frederiiiiiiick! I'm _tired_! And my feet hurt!"

"Honestly, I agree with Lissa. We could all use a break," Robin said. "My legs feel like pudding."

"We have to keep moving. Get used to it," Takumi retorted. Robin narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you giving me that look for? This isn't some walk in the park, Robin. We have a mission to take care of. I'm not carrying you if you fall behind."

"You can carry me!" Lissa exclaimed. "No, seriously. I would totally be okay with you doing that."

Takumi smiled knowingly. "Lon'qu's your bodyguard, isn't he? Why don't you ask him instead?"

"Hey, that's a great idea too! Why didn't I think of that?"

" _And I thought Robin was evil…_ " Chrom thought, a sweatdrop falling down his face as Lissa went off to bother the myrmidon. " _Takumi must be learning from the best._ "

From what Robin had told him, the archer was already beginning to open up to the tactician, revealing a little bit of his true nature to her. According to Robin, he covered that part up with the hostile front he always had. If they dug a little deeper a teeny bit at a time, maybe Takumi would finally open up to them all the way. It was time he started his quest to earn the archer's trust.

"Takumi!" Chrom called. The younger male soon ran up to him, confusion written all over his face. "Walk with me. I want to talk to you."

Takumi nodded. "Alright. What about?"

"I haven't gotten a real chance to speak with you since our fight at Ferox." Chrom saw Takumi's expression darken. "You probably still hate me because of that. Despite that, I make it my duty to know about my men."

"And?"

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I want to try and start things over; begin anew. I don't want old grudges to dictate how we act towards each other now, especially since we're comrades for the time being. I know you still don't trust me. All I ask for is a chance to earn it."

"Chrom…" Takumi sighed. "You already have. At least a little bit."

Chrom blinked. "I have?"

"So far, you haven't given me a reason to distrust you. You've been more than kind to me the few times we have spoken to each other and I should be grateful for that. It's just…I have trouble expressing myself, especially around those who I don't know very well."

"Oh. Well, that's good to hear! I mean that you trust me, that is."

"I know what you meant."

"I'll keep trying to earn all of it. And who knows? We might be best friends by the time this war with Plegia ends!"

Takumi smiled a little. "Heh. Maybe. If you're lucky."

"I tend to have the devil's luck on my side," Chrom joked. "We'll see how long your suspicion about me lasts."

Takumi smirked. "We shall see about that, Prince Chrom."

"Oh, just kiss each other and make up already!"

Robin shoved Takumi forward. Both men were shocked by the sudden turn of events, so much so that it took them several moments to realize their lips were pressed together. The eerie silence did not help the awkward situation in the least. Robin stared, dumbfounded that her sarcastic statement had unintentionally came true. Frederick and Lon'qu looked like they had just swallowed nails. Olivia and Lissa were covering their eyes, but the latter had a small split between her fingers which still allowed her to see the two kissing. Chrom and Takumi both jumped away, gagging. Boisterous laughter echoed across the mountains as Robin fell on her back in hysterics.

"Robin!" both men yelled indignantly, glaring at the laughing tactician.

"I'm sorry, but that was PERFECT!" she gasped out. "What a way to begin a friendship!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Takumi growled, his face red more from embarrassment than rage.

"What? Did I ruin your first kiss? Sorry!" Robin giggled, sounding anything but sorry. "Did I ruin it for Chrom too?"

Chrom's expression gave Robin her answer and she burst into another laughing fit. It served them right for being inconsiderate idiots. She looked at the sky, the waning light of the sun telling her it was almost evening. She spotted a couple of dots flying in the sky. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed they weren't pigeons. She leapt to her feet, her Thunder tome in hand.

"There are wyverns circling us!" she shouted, all traces of humor gone. "Chrom, they know we're here!"

"Damn it!" Chrom cursed as more Plegians came into view from then cliffs. "How could they know?"

"It was that hierarch!" Takumi snapped, watching the man reveal his betrayal before getting killed by the Plegians. "I knew he was acting suspiciously, but I didn't think the dastard would do something like this. I should've said something sooner."

"What's done is done," Frederick declared, twirling his lance to signal he was prepared for battle. "What matters right now is protecting Her Grace from these barbarians. I suspect you already have a plan in mind, Robin?"

Robin nodded and motioned the Shepherds to gather. "Frederick, go with Sumia again. This time, we need you to help take care of the wyverns. Watch out for each other out there since you're at a numbers disadvantage. Chrom and Takumi will be right behind you, taking out the ones that stray too close to the other ground units. I want Sully, Virion, Stahl, Miriel, and Vaike out there on the front lines. Lon'qu, stay with Lissa! The rest of you should stay with Phila and protect Emmeryn!"

"Why am I always stuck with you?" Lon'qu grumbled at the pouting princess.

"Maybe because a certain someone can't see that a certain princess has a thing for you," Takumi stated, Fujin Yumi in hand and an arrow at the ready. "Robin's just helping things along."

"I don't want nor need her to 'help things along'!"

Takumi smirked. "So then you admit you don't need help wooing her?"

Lon'qu turned red. "I—You—!"

Takumi didn't get to hear whatever the myrmidon wanted to say. Chrom had motioned him to follow, but he had a feeling he'd get an earful about it later. He watched as Chrom drew Falchion, wielding it just as he had done in Ferox. Now he could see the unrestrained strength the prince truly possessed.

Chrom slashed through the Plegians, blood spraying everywhere as the cool steel of Falchion cut through their axes like paper. The prince was merciless to the men, unfazed by the gore that he left in his wake. He was determined to protect his family and his kingdom, no matter the cost. Takumi spotted wyverns coming from behind Chrom, which was where he would be at his most vulnerable. He aimed and let his arrows fly, the precise shots taking out the riders and throwing their mounts into disarray. The creatures would be cut down before they even knew their riders were dead.

Off in the distance, Sully was leaving her own trail of destruction. Viron sat behind her on her horse, looking quite disturbed by the gusto Sully was showing as she stabbed a Plegian myrmidon through the chest with her lance. Miriel was calmly berating Vaike for his reckless charge into the middle of the enemy formation all while she sent precise spells at the fools that dared to interrupt her. The only ones that appeared to be focused on their objective were Frederick and Sumia. Takumi had no doubt that Frederick was giving the clumsy woman pointers even as he hacked down wyvern after wyvern.

Takumi briefly looked over his shoulder, looking at the back line. Robin was giving precise orders to the rest of the Shepherds even amid the chaos of battle. The newest recruits were a mishmash of characters from what he had heard. The farmer boy was practically shaking in his boots at the sight of Panne shapeshifting into a giant bunny. Gaius looked out for any gold he might be able to snatch off the nearby bodies. After all, a man wouldn't need money if he was dead. Takumi surprised himself when he spotted Kellam performing sneak attacks despite his armor weighing him down. Takumi still wondered how the man could simply fade into the background so easily.

He watched their last two soldiers coming up the rear, seeing Lon'qu lead Lissa closer to the rest of the group. Takumi always noticed how Lissa would be at ease whenever she was around the myrmidon. She felt safe with him, protected from anything that could harm her. The two soon joined up with him and Chrom, Lon'qu sending a particularly nasty glare towards Takumi.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he retorted. "It doesn't take a tactical genius to see what's going on."

Lon'qu scowled. "Don't make me throw you into the ravine."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"More than I should."

"Focus, you two," Chrom ordered. "There are more coming. Takumi, protect Lissa. Lon'qu, come with me!"

Lon'qu nodded in understanding. The two swordsmen began to take out the reinforcements that had come in the from the rear. Takumi kept an arrow in hand, watching for any wyvern that escaped their assailants. He doubted he would really be needed. Falchion tore through the dragons easily. Those that did manage to survive beyond a few strikes were slayed by the curved edge of Lon'qu's katana. He continued to keep an eye on his comrades, his focus slowly drifting towards his Feroxi friend. The rocky mountaintops faded away into green plains, pink petals gently floating in the wind. Lonqu's form was replaced by someone else dressed in white, distinct red armor gleaming in the sunlight. A sword crackling with electricity in hand, drawn and ready to clash with a dark figure.

"Chrom! Their captain has been defeated! Regroup!"

He snapped out of his daze, recognizing Robin's voice. The strange vision was still fresh in his mind. Who was that person and where was that place? What did it mean? He didn't have the time to wonder about it as he spotted Chrom running past him, stray splatters of blood dotting his clothes. Lon'qu seemed to escape the shower of red as if he hadn't been fighting at all. Even in battle, he showed off a perfection that Takumi was sure he'd never be able to achieve. That irked him immensely. Lissa went over to the myrmidon, checking him over for any injuries. The man simply shrugged her off and began to put as much distance between them as possible. Takumi lowered Fujin Yumi, the string disappearing as he went off to regroup with the other Shepherds. The vision would have to wait for now. The Exalt still wasn't safe yet.

When the others were within his view, he noticed there was an extra head of red among them. He got closer, noticing it was someone entirely new. She appeared fatigued and injured, a pegasus looking just as weary as she standing beside her. Lissa quickly went to the woman's side, joining Maribelle in treating her wounds. The moment she set her eyes on Chrom, her whole face lit up for a few seconds before it returned to the grave expression Takumi had first seen.

"Prince Chrom! You and your family must flee!" she announced. "More Plegians are headed this way!"

"Cordelia!?" Chrom blurted out in shock. "What happened to you?"

"My knight-sisters and I were overwhelmed by King Gangrel himself…" she choked out, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I was sent to warn you…and I had to leave them behind…"

"Damn him! That dastard won't stop until he brings everyone and everything down to hell with him!"

"I must return to the capital."

"WHAT!?" Chrom shouted in disbelief, looking at Emmeryn as if she had grown a second head. "No. Absolutely not."

"I never should have left. If he doesn't find what he wants, King Gangrel will turn to the innocents. They will be at his mercy. More Ylisseans could die."

"Sister, this is insane! You'd be doing exactly what he wants! What would happen to the people if their Exalt falls? You can't do this!"

"Chrom…" Emmeryn calmly said. "I'm sorry, but you must continue your journey without me."

"Don't talk like that! You're making it sound like you're…" Chrom shook his head. "For Naga's sake, why can't you think about yourself for once!? Yes, the people need you; but you're our sister! We need you too!"

"Chrom. You and Lissa are my everything. I promise that this is not goodbye," Emmeryn assured, smiling tenderly at her siblings. "Until we meet again, I must entrust these to you."

Emmeryn pulled out a shield of sorts, handing it to Chrom. The prince stared in disbelief at the item. He looked to Emmeryn, the sorrow in his eyes growing.

"The Fire Emblem?"

Emmeryn nodded. "Nothing matters more than the Emblem. Gangrel will stop at nothing until he possesses it. Keep it safe, no matter what."

"But Emm—"

"Promise me, Chrom," Emmeryn pleaded. She then turned to her sister. "Lissa, come here. I have something for you as well."

Lissa watched as Emmeryn held out a book, the same one she had been carrying closely the entire trip. Its purple cover and intricate binding captivated her. Lissa carefully took it in her hands, a surge of something jolting into her arms and spreading throughout her body. A hot pain on the back of her hand caused her to wince. Emmeryn was concerned by her reaction, gently holding Lissa's shoulders. Lissa immediately pulled off her glove, staring at the strange mark she knew wasn't there before. Emmeryn looked at the symbol, smiling lightly at Lissa.

"Emm? What just happened?" Lissa asked, sounding scared. "What did this freaky book do?"

"It is not just a book," Emmeryn explained. "This is the sacred tome, Brynhildr. It has chosen you."

"What!? Brynhildr!? _Me_!?"

"It was said that the mythical weapons could only be wielded by the descendants of the Dawn and Dusk Dragons. Those who are of their sacred blood would have their respective mark appear when the weapons chose them. This is a symbol of our lineage, Lissa."

"So we're part dragon?"

Emmeryn giggled. "A little bit."

"But I can't even use a Wind tome right! How am I supposed to use this thing without hurting someone?"

"Lissa, I know you don't like hurting people. Brynhildr must've sensed that in you. Do not worry, love. It will not harm a life unless you will it to."

"But Sis…"

"I'm sorry, Lissa. Forgive me, Chrom. I wish I had more time, but I must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"You can't!"

Emmeryn was startled by the voice. Takumi was blocking her way to Phila's pegasus. It appeared the teen wasn't going to budge no matter what she said or did. Chrom was surprised by the Feroxi's actions as well, grateful that he wasn't the only one who was against Emmeryn's idea. Emmeryn slowly went over to the archer, looking into his eyes. They showed defiance; a resolve to stop her no matter what. However, she also saw a deep sorrow in their depths.

"Takumi, please move."

"I refuse! I won't let you!" he snapped. "If you go, you'll die!"

Emmeryn gasped softly. "What?"

"Men like Gangrel take advantage of people like you. They'll use that kindness against you and drive a knife through your back! If he catches you, more than just your head will fall!"

"Takumi, I understand your concern. But no matter who it may be, lives will be taken. If I live, another may die, leaving their family behind. If mine should be one of those lost, so be it if it allows another to live. The price for peace is high. Who that peace will be for by the end of this war…I cannot say."

"Milady, please…don't do this."

"This is my choice, Takumi. Please respect it."

Takumi stood there, grief filling his soul as he helplessly watched the Exalt mount Phila's pegasus. He couldn't keep down the foreboding feeling that something horrible would happen to her. He felt a weird case of déjà vu descend over him as he watched her disappear into the distance. It felt like he wasn't going to see her again after this.

"Big Sister!" Chrom called out, even though it was futile. "Damn it…Why'd I let her go?"

* * *

The remainder of the trip to Ferox was filled with silence and anxiety. Takumi couldn't shake the nasty feeling brewing in the pit of stomach. Lissa had been fiddling with Brynhildr nearly the entire way, constantly asking for advice from Robin, Miriel, and Ricken on how to wield a tome properly. She was messing with its magic as the group was forced to wait in Arena Ferox for Flavia to ready her men for battle. Chrom was pacing back and forth, no doubt slowly wearing a hole in the ground. The other Shepherds were trying their best to keep their spirits up and to distract themselves from their worry about the Exalt. Their newest recruit, Cordelia, was playing a harp for her fellow men. Maribelle had prepared a special tea blend to settle nerves.

A sudden cracking startled all of them. They turned around to look at Lissa, who was staring in shock at a tree that had spontaneously sprouted before her. She giggled nervously, hugging Brynhildr closer to her chest.

"Uh…Whoops?" she awkwardly squeaked.

"What in the world…?" Chrom trailed off, looking at the tree in shock.

"It's the power of the Tome of Life!" Robin explained excitedly. "Amazing! It's capable of spontaneous plant growth! I wonder what else it can do?"

"Robin…now is not the time for games."

"I'm aware, Chrom. I know you're worried about Emmeryn, but try not to take it out on others. Flavia is working as fast as she can."

"I know, but…"

"Milord?" Olivia shyly began, shrinking under his gaze when he directed his attention towards her. "I know I'm not of much use, but perhaps I can…dance for you? Just to ease your worries a little bit?"

"…I would appreciate that, Olivia. Thank you. I don't know how you did it, but your dancing mesmerized me the first time I saw you perform."

"Oh, I just shake my hips around and pretend to know what I'm doing," Olivia quietly replied, her face turning a shade of deep red. "It's the least I can do for you now."

"Save your hip-shaking for later, Olivia," came the voice of Basilio. The man walked toward Chrom, eyeing the tree that wasn't there before with confusion. "What in green blazes…?"

"Sorry!" Lissa apologized, hiding behind Robin.

"Never mind your green thumb, lass. We've got more important things to worry about than interior landscaping!"

"Khan Basilio, what is it?" Chrom hesitantly asked.

"I hate to say it, boy, but your worst nightmare has come true. Ylisstol…has fallen."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the long wait! I was mulling over how to end this chapter for ages! Not much Takumi action this chapter, but there will be more in the coming chapters. I can't wait to get to Tharja. So the news has be delivered and things will be heating up! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	10. Birthright: Trust

"Ylisstol has fallen!?" Chrom felt his throat dry up, a sick feeling churning in the pit of his gut. "But what of Emmeryn? Please tell me she's alright!"

"I wish I could," Basilio answered gravely. "Those dastards took her hostage and dragged her across their borders once the capital was sieged. Gangrel has announced she's to be publically executed within the moon."

" _Executed_!?"

"No…" Lissa barely managed to say. "Sis…"

She began to feel lightheaded. Emmeryn was to be killed? She couldn't believe it. The revelation flooded her mind, giving her gruesome images of what King Gangrel would do to her beloved sister. All the strength in her body seemed to be sapped away as the images worsened. The younger princess began to lose her footing, falling backwards. However, strong arms caught her before she could fall. Lissa looked to see who stopped her, a little surprised to see Lon'qu was the one holding her up.

"I thought you didn't like being near women…" she mumbled.

"I don't," he replied quietly, unsettled by her lack of teasing. "But…you are an exception. Until stated otherwise, it is still my duty to protect you."

"Thank you, Lon'qu…for always being there for me."

Lon'qu grunted, turning his head away from the grateful expression she was giving him. He was losing his mind. While it was true that he had become more comfortable around her, that didn't mean a thing to him. As soon as the war was over, they'd both go their separate ways. He knew of her interest in him. Takumi and that damned tactician wouldn't let him forget or ignore it. But even if the princess did have feelings for him, she was way out of his station. It wouldn't be right. He'd just disappoint and fail her, same as before when he failed to save _her_.

"I knew it…" Takumi muttered darkly. "I knew this would happen. I should've stopped her!"

"Don't start putting blame on yourself," Basilio chided. "There was no way you could've stopped her even if you did know what would happen."

"Basilio, you don't understand! I _know_ I've seen something like this before! I can feel it."

"Calm your fluff there, boy! Whatever happened doesn't matter; that was then and this is now. We still have a chance to save the Exalt. We just have to—"

"Shepherds! We march to Plegia!" Chrom announced.

Basilio coughed uncertainly. "Well…we _could_ do that. But I think it'd be wise if we kept more royal blood from being spilled by NOT recklessly charging into an obvious trap."

"Basilio, I don't care! He's going to murder my sister!"

"Chrom!" Robin said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We **will** save her. But just take a moment and cool down. We're not going to accomplish anything if our commander gives orders in a state of blind rage."

Chrom growled under his breath, unadulterated fury boiling in his veins. He took a deep breath, focusing on the words of his tactician. Robin was right, even though he didn't like his options. As the leader, he needed a clear head before he made any decisions. He took a few more moments to calm himself down before nodding to Robin, giving her the confirmation she needed.

Robin turned to the khan. "Now, give me all the details, Basilio. I'll need all the information you have so I can formulate the best possible course of action for the Shepherds and the Feroxi troops."

"You're planning to strategize _everyone's_ movement?" asked Takumi, shocked by the sheer amount of work the tactician had just announced she'd be doing. "Robin, I don't doubt your skills, but that's way too much for only you to handle."

Robin's expression hardened, no trace of the happy-go-lucky woman she tended to be. "I'm well aware of that. I do not intend to take this matter lightly. One wrong move and the Exalt's life could be compromised. I will do all that I can to make sure this rescue is a complete success."

"…I can't tell if you're being reckless or if you're just that confident in yourself."

A shrewd smile. "A little bit of both, actually. Don't worry, Takumi. I promise I will keep everyone safe."

" _I'll hold you to that,_ " he thought, a bit wary of the upcoming battle. " _I may not know Emmeryn like her siblings do, but the thought of seeing her killed…it pains me more than it should._ "

Takumi gripped his arms a little tighter, remembering the sweet and gentle welcome Emmeryn had given him and Lon'qu. Sometimes he could see a brunette woman in her place, giving him that same feeling of comfort and warmth with a simple smile. It was someone he knew; someone important. That uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach only fueled his strange desire to keep the Exalt safe.

Somehow, he knew something terrible would happen if she did die.

* * *

And so began the hasty march to Plegia. The whirling sandstorms and deep desert sands were rough on Ylissean and Feroxi guard alike. When one is used to a particular environment, the resulting change in climate can have drastic effects on the individual. The Feroxi were having the worst time, having been used to the freezing cold for so long. Lissa had kept her distance from Lon'qu specifically for that reason since the myrmidon's temper was on a shorter fuse than normal.

The harsh heat of the sun burned against them all, slowing down their travel speed simply due to sweat and thirst. Chrom could barely believe anyone in their right mind would find a home in an environment as cruel as this. His whole mouth tasted of grit and sand and his throat had dried up long ago at Plegia's border. What unsettled him most was the lack of Gangrel's soldiers who Chrom thought would have attacked his men by now. So far, the Shepherds had yet to encounter any resistance from their enemies. It bothered the Ylissean prince too much and he had voiced his concerns to Robin, who wholeheartedly agreed with him. It wasn't long after that when Frederick reported a skirmish happening not too far from the Shepherds. Almost thankful for the report, Chrom quickly ordered his men to the location and told Robin to pick their units.

"Okay, listen up!" Robin announced. "I'm definitely going to need our mages and fliers for this battle. The sands will only bog down our horses, so those who can fight on foot or with our mobile units, step forward."

Takumi huffed as the rest of the Shepherds aligned themselves to Robin's desire. He could see the hesitance in her eyes as she picked out Gaius, Olivia, and Lon'qu as her allies. It looked like he would be sitting the battle out this time. After all, too many soldiers would attract attention and it was more difficult to keep track of their movements.

"Takumi, I want you to be Chrom's partner in this fight, alright?"

He blinked at his name being called. "Huh?"

"You heard me," Robin said. "I want you to stay by Chrom. By moving in a group, you'll be able to get through the sands faster than if you went individually."

"Wouldn't Lissa be a better choice than me?"

"Yes, I am aware of our lack of a healer. However, Lissa is still dealing with her own insecurities about wielding Brynhildr; not to mention she's still worried about Emmeryn. I don't want to force more unnecessary pressure on her right now."

"I see…" he muttered. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be commanding these troops?"

"Honestly, I'm still working out the kinks in my plan. Time is of the essence and I cannot afford to make any mistakes during tomorrow's rescue operation. So, can I trust you to lead the Shepherds in this fight?"

He frowned at her. She was looking at him with such a sincere expression that he wasn't sure how to respond. It was a simple request and he did have the knowhow to lead a batch of soldiers like the Shepherds. He could easily agree to it. Yet, that nagging voice in the back of his mind continued to mock him. "You're not as good as her" and "you'll fail" echoed over and over in his head, making his temples throb. He wanted to decline. He didn't want any blood on his hands if he failed the men he was supposed to lead.

"Don't worry, Takumi. You'll be great. I believe in you."

Her words snapped him out of his mental battle. She still wore that same sweet expression and gave him a confident smile. She was sure he could do it. Basilio had shown that same confidence when he decided to take Takumi under his wing. Somehow, hearing Robin say it aloud shoved his depressing thoughts away. She _needed_ him for this. He took a steady breath, looking her in the eye.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Thank you. Good luck." She then gave him a sharp look. "And stay safe."

He could only stare at her back as she walked away and wonder about the oddly serious tone to her voice. It wasn't a threat of her whaling on him if he failed; it was a promise that she hoped he would keep. He felt a bit touched that she worried about him, but his pride would never allow him to fully admit that. Takumi reeled in his feelings of inadequacy. Doubts be damned, just this once. He needed to be focused, his mind as clear as the ice in Ferox. He wasn't going to be a disappointment to anyone; this he swore to himself.

Fujin Yumi in hand, the silver-haired archer began his hesitant stride towards the selected warriors. Chrom raised an eyebrow when he noticed his lack of a tactician and Takumi had no doubt the rest of the Shepherds had similar thoughts. He cleared his throat, steeling himself before making his announcement.

"I know Robin isn't here," he sternly began. "She won't be leading our troops in this battle."

"Why not?" asked a curious Ricken.

"She said she needed more time to fully formulate her rescue plan. Despite her absence, you won't be without a tactician. Robin has entrusted me to lead you in this battle."

Chrom crossed his arms. "You sure you can handle it, Takumi?"

"Robin seems to think so and I have no intention of letting her down," Takumi answered honestly. "I know most of you don't trust me, but all I ask is for your cooperation this one time."

"Desist from such presumptions," Miriel calmly replied. "Your successful liaison in past conflicts have substantiated your value. Do not misconceive our apparent lack of camaraderie with you for cynicism in your tactical capabilities."

"Er, yeah! Whatever Miriel just said!" Sumia cheerily agreed. "What she said was supposed to be encouraging, right?"

"I lost her at 'liaison'…" Olivia mumbled in embarrassment.

"In other words, we do trust you, Takumi," Chrom translated for the rest of the Shepherds. "You've already proven to be a worthy comrade. Don't ever doubt that, even if it doesn't appear that way to you."

"That's…good to hear," Takumi said in relief. "I promise I won't let you down."

"Of course you won't," chuckled Chrom. "So what are your orders, oh wise tactician?"

The archer rolled his eyes at the title before redirecting his attention to the battlefield. He quickly eyed each enemy from their location, overlooking their class and weapons. The villages in the area would need to be protected as well, which meant Sumia and Cordelia would be the best choices to get to them quickly enough. He was about to get the word out when he spotted a new face on the field that wasn't there a few seconds ago. It appeared to be a scantily clad girl, too young to be left alone and surrounded by potential enemies. Despite the distance, Shepherds could hear what the child was saying.

"Did I lose him?" she panted out, worriedly looking over her shoulder.

"Hold! Wait for Gregor!"

She screamed shrilly at the bulky man trailing after her. "EW! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEP!"

"Creep? Who is creep? Not Gregor! Hush now, wee one. We make with the running!"

"What…am I seeing?" Takumi barely managed to get out, watching as the girl nailed the man in the shin.

"Hey, you!" Chrom yelled, completely ignoring the fact that numerous Plegians could hear him "Keep your filthy hands off that maiden, you fiend!"

The man looked towards Chrom over the sand dunes. "Good grieving! Gregor is no fiend! Gregor has done nothing but help, yet receives multiple punches to groin. Is a harsh, cruel world to poor Gregor; and all for doing good deed."

Takumi blinked. "Er…so you're not with these Plegians?"

"Aye! They make with the catching of us soon! Believe Gregor! Look at innocent baby-face!"

"You think he's telling the truth?" whispered Chrom, skeptically looking at the mysterious mercenary.

"On a normal day, I would say no," Takumi awkwardly replied, sounding unsure about the whole situation. "But my position dictates otherwise. As much as I want to, I can't judge every eccentric person I meet at first glance. Not to mention that those Plegians don't seem too happy with this…Gregor guy. Consider him and the girl allies for now until we can get more specifics from them personally."

"Understood," the Ylissean prince said, readying himself for battle. "Shepherds, move out!"

"You're sticking with me, Chrom. Orders from Robin," Takumi added, arrow already in hand.

"Oh? Did she? Alright th—What the!?" Chrom suddenly balked. "She can turn into a dragon!?"

Takumi was confused until he saw the little girl from earlier suddenly morph into a reptilian creature with wings. He stared at the majestic beast as she decimated the Plegian who dared to threaten her. The green scales and leafy wings changed before his eyes. A completely different girl stood in the dragon's place. Her lengthy snow white hair and sad crimson eyes stared at him, a cape swishing behind her and her body clad in silver and black armor. For a moment, he almost thought he was looking at Robin had it not been for the similar shaped stone in her hand. She hunched over, her form shifting into a different creature. A completely different dragon arose and stood on its hind legs, roaring in pain and sorrow.

It was _her_. The traitor. The one whose name he couldn't quite grasp. It wasn't Robin, even if she looked remarkably like the strange tactician. He could finally confirm that now. But where was she now? Why did she look at him with such misery in her eyes? He wouldn't pity her. He couldn't pity her. Could he?

"I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see a manakete in my lifetime."

"Manakete?" Takumi repeated, snapping out of the vision. "What's a manakete?"

"I've heard that they're a race of beings that can transform into dragons using special stones."

"Why would a manakete be in the middle of a desert?"

"Not sure, but I guess we'll find out after we rout the enemy."

Takumi nodded, spotting a Fighter coming towards them and letting his arrow fly. The man was felled with one shot. It wasn't long before another took his comrade's place. Those who were unable to get through the dunes fast enough were quickly surrounded by Plegians. Having been trained and raised in the harsh environment, they were able to use the familiar territory as an advantage over the less prepared Ylisseans.

As they slowly made their way through the sand, Takumi giving orders over the harsh winds that were blowing by, Chrom was left to his thoughts. Every time he was placed beside the amber-eyed archer in battle, Chrom couldn't help but marvel at how powerful Fujin Yumi was in Takumi's hands. The sacred arrows were strong enough to take out a man in one or two shots, piercing both flesh and bone with deadly precision. Even without his memories, Takumi wielded it with such ease that it both surprised and terrified the Ylissean prince.

His father nearly destroyed Plegia with Brynhildr alone. It brought up the question of what the other three sacred weapons were capable of doing, especially if they were all brought together. Thankfully Brynhildr was now in the possession of his sister, but Chrom had no desire to thrust Lissa onto the battlefield simply because she had a powerful tome that had chosen her. That kind of power needed to stay out of hands that sowed evil; hands that belonged only to men like Gangrel. If Robin's speculation was right, Gangrel already possessed one of the three remaining weapons. He hoped to Naga above that it wasn't Yato: the sword that was said to have the power to cut down the gods themselves. He wasn't sure if even Falchion would be able to stand up to something as mighty as the legendary Yato.

"Snap out of it, Chrom!"

The blue-haired teen barely dodged an axe that was aiming for his neck. With a loud cry, Falchion slashed through the body of the Plegian Fighter. Blood sprayed onto Chrom as he tried to ignore the stains that would be caked onto his body thanks to the raging heat beating down on him. He gave a curt nod in gratitude, despite Takumi giving him an annoyed look for not paying attention. In the distance, he could see Cordelia and Sumia performing their roles perfectly. Not a single person got anywhere near the villages. Ricken and Miriel were taking out their enemies before they even got close to their comrades. Gregor and the girl were holding out alright despite being the smallest group, most likely due to the sheer strength they both possessed. This was looking to be an easy victory despite the obvious terrain disadvantage.

This allowed Chrom and Takumi to move forward without too much difficulty and single out the commander of the troop: a Dark Mage that spouted some nonsense about offering their lives to Grima. Chrom's eyes instantly narrowed at the name, charging at the sorcerer to distract him. Plan in mind while Chrom was dodging dark energy that fluxed around him, Takumi prepared an arrow that was sure to kill.

Chrom smirked. "Would you like the honor of shutting him up?"

"Allow me!" Takumi replied, almost smiling at how completely ignorant the Dark Mage was.

The glowing green arrow was released, flying through the air at an intense speed. It was only a blur of light before it pierced the chest of the Plegian mage, blowing a clear hole through him. The body slumped to the ground, his last words praising his god and offering his life force to it. The seemingly easy acceptance of the Plegian's own death disturbed Takumi. It wasn't long before Chrom was by his side, wiping off sand that got stuck in places Chrom didn't know it could stick to.

"What was that all about?" Takumi asked Chrom, watching as the blue-haired swordsman began patting off the sand in his locks.

"What do you mean?"

"What he said about this 'Grima'. Who or what is it?"

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting you're like Robin. You don't know about the Fell Dragon," Chrom admitted before taking on a serious expression. "Long ago, my ancestor, the Hero-King Marth, fought and brought down a mighty dragon called Grima. The Fell Dragon's very presence sapped the life out of every living thing and it threatened to destroy the world. We wouldn't be here today if not for the First Exalt. It's been nearly a millennia since Grima was defeated, but there are those who wish for the Fell Dragon to be revived even today. They are called the Grimleal: worshippers of the Fell Dragon. This man was one of their acolytes."

"Why would anyone want to resurrect such a vile beast!?" snapped Takumi.

"I can't answer that. It's beyond my comprehension as well."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! You guys!"

Both Chrom and Takumi noticed the manakete girl rushing up to them. She practically glomped Chrom as she gave him a big hug, expressing her thanks for helping her. She then proceeded to do the same to Takumi, knocking the archer over and sending him flying into the sand. Her giggles were infectious. Even though he was annoyed that he now had sand sliding down his shirt, Takumi couldn't help but grin at the young girl.

"Can I join you? I just gotta repay you guys for helping me out! If you hadn't come, I would've been sold off again."

"Sold off!? You mean like a _slave_?" Takumi exclaimed. "That's detestable!"

"Yeah. It was awful. But thanks to you guys, I don't have to go through that anymore! So pretty please, can I join? I promise I'll do my best! Even the big guy wants to help!"

"Well, Takumi? You are the tactician here," stated Chrom.

Takumi frowned. "I'm not exactly inclined to let a child fight in an army…even if she can turn into a dragon."

The girl blinked. "Oh, is age all you're worried about? That's no problem. I'm like…a thousand something? I lost count a long time ago."

"Seriously!?" the two men blurted out.

"So that's a yes? YES! By the way, I'm Nowi! Nice to meetcha!"

"Okay…Nowi," Takumi began, attempting to pry himself out of the manakete's hug. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Have you…ever met another manakete? One who looks older than you and has snow-white hair and crimson eyes?"

"Hmmm…" Nowi's face scrunched up before she shook her head. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. If would be cool to meet 'em though. Dragonkin aren't exactly common around here."

He frowned. "I see…Thank you for telling me."

Chrom raised an eyebrow at the odd conversation. Takumi remembered a manakete? When had he met one? Who was it and why was it so important that the amber-eyed male had to ask about it? Chrom shook his head. What was he thinking? Takumi probably knew as much about it as he did. If there was one thing he knew about his fellow Shepherd, it was that Takumi would only bring something up if he deemed the person trustworthy enough to speak to. He had to be patient. Building bonds was never an easy task, but Chrom was willing to do what he could to befriend the strange amnesiac. Robin's attempts to pair them in battle was her way of trying to get them to open up to each other. He was already comfortable having the young archer as his ally. The two looked out for each other on the battlefield.

It was a start. That's all it took.

* * *

 **Oh my god. I tell myself I'm going to take a short break from** _ **Fire Emblem**_ **. A short break turns into a six month hiatus. I am so sorry! I haven't lost my love for this story. I just needed the time to get my muse back into the series and it finally paid off. Hopefully I can keep this story going for a while.**


	11. Birthright: Waves

Good gods, how does she have so much energy!?

Takumi almost cried out in joy when he finally managed to lose Nowi as she introduced herself to the Shepherds. Like the child she appeared to be, the manakete seemed to possess an endless supply of energy. She also had an odd fixation with his hair.

"It's so long and pretty! Can I play with it!?" she had cried out in glee.

Needless to say, that conversation did not end well. She had pouted and whined and continued to follow him until he finally relented. The end result was his hair becoming her plaything. He never understood what was so appealing about playing with someone else's hair when said woman had more than enough of her own to deal with.

Despite her annoying tendencies to act like a child, Nowi brought back some much needed cheer among the soldiers. Her innocence was like a beacon that glowed brilliantly even in their darkest hour. It helped keep their minds off the worst case scenario the next morning. It allowed them the hope they desperately wanted and made them believe that nothing would go wrong.

But Takumi knew better. Nothing ever went as smoothly as it was supposed to, no matter how much you planned in advance. He also didn't want to admit that he was slightly worried about Robin. It was an incredible amount of self-induced pressure she had placed on herself and he couldn't comprehend why she would do such a thing. He knew that tomorrow's plan could not fail. That was why he was currently pacing outside the tactician's tent in the middle of the night, debating on whether to walk in or not. On one hand, he wanted to make sure she was alright while the other side didn't want to disturb her under any circumstance.

"Just walk in. I know you want to."

Takumi froze in place at the words. He turned his head, spotting an unusually taciturn Lissa looking him dead in the eye. Brynhildr was clutched to her chest, nails digging into the spine and cover of the tome. Despite her careless and nervous hold, the book appeared to lack any sort of marring.

"What makes you think that?" he lamely retorted, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

"You're digging a hole in front of her tent with all your pacing," Lissa said with a giggle. "Robin does the same thing when she wants to talk to my brother."

That comment irked him more than he thought it would. "Well, you're wrong!"

"If you say so," she said with a knowing smirk. It then disappeared as she tapped Brynhildr with a finger. "Takumi, can I ask you something?"

"What could you possibly need from me that your brother or your nanny can't do for you?"

"Because they don't know what it feels like to be…"

Takumi swallowed thickly as Lissa's quiet answer trailed off. He dared to turn around and face her completely, nearly wincing at the tears building in Lissa's eyes. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure she was exerting on the tome in her arms. He didn't know what possessed him to place his hands on her shoulders, trying to convey some form of comfort in the gesture. Seeing her so uncertain and in tears…reminded him of someone else. Someone so small and fragile; a person that did not belong in a war.

"What is it, Lissa?" he asked, a quieter and less hostile tone to his voice.

"I know Emm said Brynhildr chose me," Lissa hiccupped, fat tears trailing down her face. "But it made a mistake! I can't be some chosen dragon-blooded hero! Everyone works so hard while I just sit in the back and do nothing! I'm…not worthy."

The words were familiar. Too familiar.

"When I look at my brother, he's so strong and confident. I can understand why Falchion chose him. It's the same when I look at you. Fujin Yumi looks like it was made to be wielded by you, Takumi. But Brynhildr and me? I can't see it. Why me over Emm? She's always been the one I looked up to. She should've been the one, not me. If she had this stupid tome instead of me, she would be…"

"Lissa." She paused at his voice, looking up at him through tear-stained eyes. "You want to know a secret?"

"Secret?"

"It's alright if you think that way. I oftentimes find myself asking the same things: why me over someone else and whether or not if I'm worthy to have such a weapon. I wouldn't be surprised if Chrom had similar thoughts at some point too."

"Really? No way! But—"

"It's so easy to pick out your own faults. Try not to do that, Lissa. It doesn't suit you. I can't answer why things happened the way they did, but…I suppose the best advice I can give is trust in Brynhildr. It chose you for a reason."

"Trust in Brynhildr?"

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but give it a chance. I think you'd be surprised at what it can do only in your hands; the hands of its true wielder."

"…You think so?"

A coy smirk. "If you don't believe me, you can always bother Miriel or Ricken again about proper tome usage."

"You big jerk!" Lissa said with a laugh. "I'm not THAT bad at magic; at least not anymore!"

There was that laugh the Ylissean princess was known for. It needed to stay there. He needed her to be optimistic. After all, she would be reunited with her elder sister in the morning. Takumi desperately hoped that would happen.

Only tomorrow would tell.

"You know what? Robin was right," Lissa winked. "You really _are_ a human pineapple."

"What!?" Takumi's cheeks flushed, irritation and embarrassment welling up from inside his core. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're rough on the outside, protecting yourself from being hurt with sharp words and a harsh attitude. But on the inside, you're actually really sweet! That and your hairstyle doesn't help you much either."

"That no good, dirty, little—" Takumi growled. "Where does she come up with these farfetched fantasies!? It's a lie!"

"Are you _suuuuuuuure_? Your face is _awwwwwwwwwfully_ red!"

"It's just warm out here! That's it! Nothing more than that!"

"If you say so. But seriously, you should check on her. Robin's been in there all day and hasn't come out to eat." Lissa's cheer turned to worry. "I know she said she could handle it, but still…"

"If it'll get you off my back, then fine," Takumi grumped. "Honestly, why must she torture me like this?"

"That's just Robin's way of showing she cares. Heck, the other day I saw her throwing figs at Lon'qu in an effort to get close to him and help him overcome his women problem."

Robin pelted him with fruit? Takumi almost cracked a smile at the image. He had wondered where those bruises came from, especially the large one on his chin. The myrmidon had neglected to say anything, only growling angrily at him in response to his inquiries. Lon'qu felt humiliated. No wonder he had been in such a sour mood.

Takumi returned to look at the tent flap, unease churning in his stomach. He took a deep breath before marching through the flaps, readying himself for the worst. He blinked at the mountains of book stacks that seemed to engulf the entirety of the area. One almost couldn't see the table that was keeping the books aloft, much less the hooded figure lying her head upon a strategy guide in frustration. Robin had buried her head in her arms, groaning something unintelligible into the violet cloth of her cloak. Takumi slowly made his way over to her, looking over the sorry state both Robin and her books were in. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her back. She snapped upright, jerking her head towards him in shock. She immediately calmed down once she recognized who it was. She gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Takumi!" she greeted. "What brings you here?"

"No reason," he brusquely answered. "You've been holed up in here all day that I wondered if you were still among the living."

"Ha ha. Funny. If that's all you need, then please leave. I'm working."

"You've been working for the past few days! Even people like Frederick need to rest every now and then. You should do the same."

"I can't. Not until this plan is foolproof."

"You're going to run yourself ragged."

"I don't care. It'll be worth it."

"And you still expect to lead us in the condition you're in?"

"Takumi, you fail to understand the severity of this crisis. The Exalt's life is on the line."

Takumi growled. "Is it the Exalt you want to save or is it Chrom's 'gratitude' you're trying so hard for?"

Robin stiffened, a glare on her normally delicate features. "What are you implying?"

"Exactly what it means, you idiot!" Takumi snapped. "The only reason you're doing this to yourself is because Emmeryn is Chrom's sister!"

Robin bit her lip, lowering her eyes in defeat. Takumi stared at the way her calm composure seemed to wash away. Her shoulders began to tremble as she hung her head low. She looked ready to break down and fall over. For a moment, Takumi felt guilt for causing this change. Yet he also felt anger that Robin was doing so much just for Chrom. Why should she have to suffer so much for him? Yes, the Exalt was important to the people and Takumi knew that. Robin knew that too. But Emmeryn was Chrom's elder sister: a family member that held a special place in the hearts of the royal siblings. The resulting failure of tomorrow's rescue would be that much worse simply because of that little fact and Robin's mental state was fretting over that scenario. She was an idiot with a heart that was too soft towards her friends. She'd rather bear the guilt alone. That's why she stowed herself away in her tent and pushed herself to her limits, refusing any sort of help from anyone.

The next thing he knew was that arms launched towards him and wrapped around him as if he were the only stable object left in the universe. Robin buried her head into his chest, whimpering as tears began to drip down her rosy cheeks. Takumi was stiff as a board, not expecting such a reaction from the white-haired tactician. Her anxiety was worse than he thought. He carefully raised his arms, slowly embracing the woman who was now crying into his shirt. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Robin's tears slowly disappeared.

"I'm such an idiot…" she muttered. "I thought I could handle it, but…"

"Robin?"

"I can't afford to fail. If I do, I wouldn't be able to face any of the Shepherds or the citizens of Ylisse ever again…"

Takumi couldn't tell if the knot in his throat was from embarrassment or from the confirmation that Robin was suffering silently like this without anyone realizing it. How could Chrom, who was practically Robin's sun and best friend, not notice how tormented she was? How could he simply stand by as Robin did this to herself? It made no sense to Takumi.

Before he knew it, he bopped her on the head. Robin let out a small squeak as she gingerly held the bump, looking into his annoyed amber eyes with her tear-filled ones. He crossed his arms, glaring at her with an unreadable emotion on his face.

"I TOLD you that it would be too much for you to handle!" he huffed. "If you were having so much trouble, why didn't you just ask me for help?"

Robin blinked stupidly. "Huh?"

"Do you not trust me? Is that it? You can count on me to lead our men, but you won't let me help with this?"

"No! Oh gods no!" Robin replied. "Of course I trust you! I just—I don't want to drag you down with me if something goes wrong…"

"Robin, Basilio stuck me into this army against my wishes. At least let me do what he wanted me to do."

"But—"

"No one can possibly say anything I haven't already told myself. If you go down, I'm going down with you." He picked up the plans Robin had still been working on. "It's not like I have a place among the Ylisseans anyway."

Robin tears slowly dripped away, allowing a gentle smile to spread across her face. "Thank you, Takumi…"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Chrom muttered under his breath as he took out some coins. "Buying candy in the middle of the night from Plegia! To think that there are even stores open this late!"

If Chrom wasn't desperate for information, he wouldn't be stooping this low for a thief. Gaius had cheesed him out the last time they spoke and Chrom was not going to let it happen again. He was going to get the info on Hoshido this for sure, damn it! So, reeling in his pride, Chrom set out to find some candy. Needless to say, there wasn't much of a selection. Being located in the middle of the desert did not help with business for the tiny town that had been so gracious to take the army in. They were of the few rebels who were displeased with Gangrel's authority and the upcoming execution of the Exalt. It gave Chrom hope that there was something redeemable about the barren kingdom ruled by a tyrant king.

Confections in hand, not that there was much, he set out back to camp to find one candy-loving thief/ninja. How Gaius was a Saizo was beyond him. From what he remembered reading, the Saizo clan was supposed to uphold a form of dignity and honor due to their affiliation with Hoshido. Gaius didn't seem to have the same idea. Chrom had yet to see anything ninja-like from the orange-haired male.

As he strolled through camp, he noticed only a few lights on in the tents. Ever since the embarrassing bath incidents, Chrom had been doing his best to remember which tent was what. Robin's tent was lit, which meant she was still working on her plan. Her diligence never ceased to amaze him. Surely she was adding the finishing touches by now. He got closer, raising the flap a bit to peer inside. He blinked when he saw Takumi with her, discussing some battle formation he had never heard of while Robin nodded her head vigorously. Chrom smiled. He was glad Takumi was slowly opening up to them. He could provide the much needed support Robin deserved. Chrom had wanted to help her, but strategy was never his forte. Now she had someone of equal tactical merit she could count on.

He continued on his way, looking for the familiar head of orange hair. Once he spotted it, he raised an eyebrow at what Gaius was doing. He appeared to be sharpening some strange-shaped blades, each one small enough to fit into his hand. The thief smirked at the Ylissean prince, twirling one of the blades in his hand.

"You're up late," Gaius noted. "What's eatin' ya, Blue?"

Chrom tossed the small bag of sweets into Gaius's lap. "The cliffhanger you left me with the last time we spoke."

"Heh, ya got me there." Gaius hungrily eyed the candies inside the sack. "You're that desperate to know about Hoshido?"

"Don't stray off topic this time. Tell me everything you know."

"Hey, a thief's gotta make a living. With this much, the most I'm gonna give you is info about the royal family."

Chrom sighed in defeat. "I figured as much, but every little bit counts."

Gaius shrugged. "You're easy to please. You want all the royals or just the children?"

"All of them."

"Alrighty. Guess I'll go in order. If you remember, King Sumeragi ruled Hoshido up until he was assassinated. His first wife, Ikona, died from complications after birthing her fourth child."

"First wife?"

"Yeah. Not long after that, he married his mistress or something like that. Her name was Mikoto and she helped keep Hoshido stable after the king's untimely death. Even though they weren't related by blood, she treated the royal siblings as if they were her own. She only had one blood-related child and that child would be kidnapped by Nohr."

Chrom felt a smile form. "She sounds like a wonderful person."

"She was the Emmeryn of her time. It doesn't surprise me that you would think that," Gaius continued. "Unfortunately, Mikoto was killed in a surprise attack while trying to protect her daughter."

"Who was this daughter?"

"Her name was Corrin. Supposedly was the only one of the royal siblings that could turn into a dragon. She might've been descended from a manakete, but I don't know for sure. As you know, she chose her Nohrian family over her Hoshidan one. I think her choice was what sparked the whole war in the first place."

"And what of her siblings?"

"Well, there were four of them in total. The eldest was Prince Ryoma and he was the spitting image of his father. He held up the principles Hoshido was known for like a model king. He was the strongest of his siblings and the sacred blade Raijinto, which was passed down from his father, only enhanced his expert swordsmanship. He was a just king after the war, helping to repair the damage and to improve relations with Nohr. He was truly a man of worth, so it surprises me that his name has practically been erased by time."

"Indeed," Chrom agreed. "I'm surprised we haven't done a better job at recording the lives of people like this."

"People don't care about the past unless it pertains to them. Heck, you're doing the same thing."

A grimace. "I suppose so."

"Hey, chin up. At least you're giving these royally old coots some love after all these years. Now where was I?" Gaius popped a candy into his mouth. "The second child was Princess Hinoka. Whatever idea you have about ladies, you can forget it when it comes to her. Hinoka was much like Sully is today: more warrior than a proper princess. She was a strong-willed woman, always striving to do her best. She was also capable of being a very kind soul, showing compassion to those who deserved it. However, the moment she picked up her naginata, her enemies were doomed."

"She sounds exactly like Sully…"

"You know, she used to accept her station until Corrin was kidnapped. After that, she dedicated most of her days to training and pegasus riding in an effort to become strong enough to save Corrin. Needless to say, she never got the chance to do so and her beloved sister became her enemy." Gaius suddenly paused, an unusually serious expression on his face. "Now, for this next one, promise me you won't lose it."

Chrom blinked. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"I just don't want you thinking there's any sort of connection. These people lived in a time before the First Exalt. There's not much that survived from those times. So don't get any weird ideas in that princely head of yours, even if it does sound freakily similar. Got it, Blue?"

"What are you saying, Gaius?"

"The third royal was the Second High Prince of Hoshido…and his name was Takumi."

Chrom froze at the familiar name. "Prince… _Takumi_?"

"Yeah. The kid was helluva trooper; always striving to prove himself to the people of Hoshido, trying to be worthy of his title. He was very skilled, though he never felt like he was good enough. Even being the wielder of Fujin Yumi didn't make him feel like he was anything special.

"This sounds awfully familiar…"

"I know. Tell me about it," Gaius agreed. "The first time I met our Takumi, I thought that some piece of history came to life before my eyes."

"But…how can that be!?" Chrom exclaimed. "It's not possible…is it?"

"It _isn't_ possible," Gaius stated. "I know Marth is an example that time travel exists, but there's a problem with your theory, Blue. Prince Takumi died in the war and Fujin Yumi was lost along with him."

The lump in Chrom's throat grew bigger. "Gods…"

"I know what you're thinking, but I don't have all the answers, Blue. I have no idea how our Takumi found the long-lost Fujin Yumi or why he has the same name, but there is one thing I know for certain about that kid: he's got Hoshidan blood flowing through his veins. But that doesn't make him a dead prince from ages past, ya get me?"

Chrom placed a hand to his chin in thought. It would explain a lot. If the sacred weapons only chose those of royal blood, then it made sense if Takumi was a descendant. The strange star-shaped symbol he saw on the archer's shoulder that night in the bathing tent must've been the mark of the Dawn Dragon. Yet, he felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kiragi's words still haunted his mind. There was something he was missing. Chrom was sure of that.

"You want me to continue or did I blow your mind?"

"Huh?" Chrom then nodded. "No, please continue."

"Last in the line was Princess Sakura. Real cute one, she was. Very shy, not very confident, but had a heart as forgiving as the Exalt's. She was a healer, not a fighter, and it—"

"Gaius? Can I ask you something?"

" _One_ thing. If you want more, you gotta—"

"Pay up, I know," Chrom sighed. "But…how did Prince Takumi die?"

"I don't know the specifics. All I know was that Corrin was the one who caused it."

"By his own sister…" Chrom felt sick. "I can't believe it."

"History ain't all sunshine and daises, Blue. You should've been prepared for it."

"Still…"

"We done here? I got a date with some lollipops and jawbreakers tonight and I don't wanna be late."

"Yeah, I guess so," Chrom replied as the thief snuck off into the darkness, shuriken and confections in hand.

A dead prince from era's past? The notion was ludicrous. But, somehow, a small portion of his soul had its doubts. It all seemed WAY too coincidental. Gaius had a point when he said that the Hoshidan siblings lived in a time before the Hero-King and Altea even existed. Yet, his encounter with Lucina and Kiragi forced him to question everything he thought he knew for a fact. Time travel could go both ways, couldn't it? It was a possibility. Chrom let out a sigh, his temples beginning to throb from all the thinking he was doing. The best thing he could do to confirm his suspicions would be to find Lucina and ask her if time travel was possible in those ancient times.

And even if his "theory" wasn't true, it did not change the fact that Takumi did have some connection with Hoshido. Kiragi was right in that respect. Did that mean that there was some area of the world that still upheld the traditions and customs of Hoshido? The thought excited Chrom. There was only so much he could get from Gaius and only so far Chrom was willing to fall for the thief and his candy.

He finally had a lead and he wasn't going to lose it.

* * *

 **For the sake of this story and for Chrom's brain, the** _ **Before Awakening**_ **DLC never happened. So Chrom never met Corrin and Jakob before they found Robin. This is so Chrom doesn't discover our dear Takumi's secret too soon. That and once the truth IS finally revealed, the resulting meeting between Chrom and Corrin will be…interesting, to say the least.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is mostly filler. I'm trying to find the right moments where we can see some Takumi/Robin bonding that lead up to the eventual S-Rank we're all waiting for. I just felt like the Emmeryn rescue would've made this chapter way too long. So I'm dedicating the next chapter entirely to it. Will the Exalt live or die? Stay tuned to find out!**


	12. Birthright: Cut Your Heart

The day of reckoning finally arrived. Chrom knew that and he had been anticipating the battle his men would soon be fighting. Today was the day they would reclaim the Exalt and put a sword to Gangrel's throat. The man's evil would no longer plague the earth, stopping the corrupt king's regime and freeing all from his tyranny. But more importantly, Emmeryn would be safe. By the end of the day, they'd be marching back to Ylisstol as a complete family once again.

Dawn had not yet broken over the horizon when Chrom awoke. His nerves would not allow him to rest until Emmeryn was by his and Lissa's side again. Stretching his arms and clothing himself, he exited his tent and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Despite the dry desert atmosphere, it was cool and almost pleasant to be up at such an early hour. The only ones he knew would be up were Frederick, his ever-vigilant knight—and butler, even though Frederick would never fully admit to that—and possibly Robin. He didn't dare to intrude upon her after last night, a shiver going down his spine at the thought. Robin was not friendly in the mornings when she didn't get enough sleep. Not to mention she deserved some rest after working so hard for everyone, Ylissean and Feroxi soldier alike.

It would be some time before all the soldiers would awaken. His options were "occupy yourself" or "go back to sleep". Since option two didn't seem possible at the moment, Chrom decided to take a walk around the camp. It would get his mind off the potential end in the coming hours; help him focus on what needed to be done and how to prepare himself.

That was the plan until he saw a certain pink-haired dancer exit her tent. Chrom couldn't help but be curious. Why was Olivia up so early? Didn't women love their "beauty sleep", as Robin had so eagerly put it? Against his better judgment, he decided to follow after the shy woman. Olivia wasn't nearly as perceptive of her surroundings in the mornings based on what Chrom observed. Normally he couldn't get a few seconds with Olivia without her running away from him. She had no idea anyone was following her right now. Once they were a decent distance from the camp, Olivia suddenly stopped. Chrom held his breath, wondering if she somehow sensed his presence and wanted to escape. A few crushing seconds passed before Olivia breathed in deeply, exhaling it after holding it in briefly. A familiar melody passed her lips, keeping Chrom in place.

It was the same song he heard her sing in Ferox, yet it sounded so much different now. It wasn't a performance where every move and note had to be perfect, an audience judging her every action. Out here, seemingly alone, the song evolved into…something else. Chrom couldn't quite put it to words what he was feeling as she continued singing.

Personal. Emotional. _Alive_.

He had heard those words before. They did not speak to him the same way as they did in Ferox. Now, it felt like the words were begging him to decode their meaning because there was something he needed to know; something crucial.

" _In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away. Embrace the brand-new day._ " Olivia stopped, bringing a hand to her throat. "No. That won't do either. It needs to be perfect!"

"What does?" asked Chrom, forgetting he was supposed to be hiding.

Olivia shrieked shrilly, spotting the Ylissean prince once she turned around. Her entire face turned red. "M-M-Milord Chrom!? Wh-Wh-What are you doing here!?"

"I, uh…followed you?" Chrom awkwardly answered. "I apologize for intruding, but I was curious as to why you were up this early. We aren't supposed to march for another few hours."

"You didn't…hear any of that, did you?"

"Your singing? Yes, I did." He smiled at her. "It was lovely."

"Oh gosh!" Olivia hid behind her hands. "You heard that!? I'm sorry!"

"There's no need for you to apologize. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me for eavesdropping."

"Don't be. Forgive my outburst, your lordship. I know I shouldn't have left in the first place, but there's nowhere I can practice without bothering someone. I just…i-i-it's important that I get everything right for him."

Chrom raised an eyebrow, thoroughly lost. "Excuse me?"

Olivia stood up straighter. "Prince Chrom, did you…feel anything when I sang just now? Were you motivated or touched in some way by the song?"

"Well, I suppose so?" Chrom answered hesitantly, wondering why Olivia had asked such a strange question. "It did make me feel _something_. Like I should be doing _something_ right now; I just don't know what."

"I see." She smiled. "Thank you for telling me. All I need to do now is practice!"

"Um…may I ask what you're trying to accomplish here?"

"This song might be able to unlock some of Takumi's memories," Olivia answered hopefully. "It was because of him that I remembered how special the song was. The melody is one of the few things he was able to recall when we found him. If it can help him remember anything at all, then I want to do my absolute best when I perform the full version for him. I want him to be able to return home where he belongs. I'll miss him, but I want him to be happy. I want that more than anything…"

"…You truly care for him, don't you?"

"Yes. He's like the little brother I never had!" Olivia giggled. "But pseudo-brother or not, it's selfish to keep him here with us. His family must be worried beyond belief."

Chrom lowered his head, his conversation with Gaius traitorously lingering in the back of his mind. "But what if he doesn't have one?"

"Don't even think about it! They must be out there somewhere!" Olivia retorted, though her anxiety still showed in her tone. "And if they aren't, I'll make sure he never feels alone again; because he's family to me now."

"You know, you are one incredible woman, Olivia," Chrom commented, smiling as he watched her face turn completely crimson. "Takumi is truly blessed to have someone like you to look after him."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she mumbled shyly. "I just embarrass both of us most of the time…"

"And that's how he knows you care. Trust me when I say that. I can't tell you how many times Frederick nearly ruined my image because he cared."

"Ruined your image? How so?"

Chrom grimaced. "Nude posters. I'm not saying anything more than that."

"You poor, poor soul," Olivia laughed lightly. "Shall we head back, milord? I'm sorry for distracting you from your duties."

"Actually, this was a nice surprise for me. I would love to hear you sing more often, if you'll let me."

"As long as it's only you, it would be my pleasure. It's already a challenge just to talk to you like this."

"Am I really that hard to talk to?"

"Oh goodness, I said that aloud!? I'm sorry, Prince Chrom!" Olivia squeaked, rushing past him and towards camp.

"Olivia, wait!" Chrom frowned once he noticed the dancer had completely disappeared. "What did I do wrong this time?"

* * *

For once, the nightmares ceased. He knew what his dreams normally consisted off. An encroaching darkness that threatened to consume him completely. The scarlet essence of comrades he could no longer recall. The scream of someone in pain, breathing their last few breaths before death overtook them. The smell of fire and smoke. Crimson eyes that mourned for him as he fell; an endless fall with disembodied, spiteful words directed towards him. Useless. Pathetic. Unloved. Unwanted. Worthless. These sensations would torment him throughout the night until he could no longer stay asleep; brought out of his slumber and greeted by lingering head pains, a cold sweat, and his own ragged breathing. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone each and every time he suffered through the nightmares and it hurt. It cut deep into him, _frightened_ him, reminding him of his insignificance and isolation before his exhausted mind caved into the frigid, engulfing abyss once again.

But this time, the horrid images and words had strangely left him alone. Why, he thought to himself, did they not come to him? The rescue was supposed to be today. He had felt the apprehension all last night, so why did that not become fodder for those nightmares? There was an unknown force pushing against him. The weight on his chest was crushing and it prevented him from moving too much. He wondered why that was the case as well. He was always able to move freely when he woke up.

His answer was rudely given to him when he felt something wet slide down his cheek. His amber orbs immediately snapped open, eyeing the strange object that had been laying on him. Robin was passed out, smiling in her sleep as a trail of drool crept out of her open mouth. It had slid down her cheek and onto his at some point during the night. Takumi almost screamed in disgust and rage, but he held back. _Barely_. He quickly wiped the offending residue off his cheek, slowly crawling away to escape his role as Robin's mattress. Was this going to become a habit with her? Falling asleep with him even though they were nothing more than acquaintances?

He stopped when arms wrapped tightly around his waist, Robin unconsciously pulling herself back onto him and snuggling into his chest. Her smile seemed to grow as her cheek nuzzled into the soft cloth of his shirt. A blush crept onto his face at the action. Never had he been thrust into such a compromising position. There was no clear-cut way out of the situation. Taking a deep breath, he gently patted her cheek a few times. She moved slightly at the touch, but did not wake. He sighed, cupping her cheek and moving closer to her ear.

"Robin, wake up."

This time, she stirred more. Dark eyelashes fluttered open, revealing her clear brown irises. She clutched the fabric of his shirt a few times, as if testing it to determine what it was she was gripping. She looked up, their eyes locking together. For what seemed like minutes, they stared at the other before Robin's face turned a deep red. She launched herself off of Takumi, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Not again!" she squeaked. "Forgive me, Takumi! I swear it's not intentional!"

"Get off."

She realized she was still sitting on his legs, which only made the burning in her cheeks worse. She complied, quickly grabbing her cloak which had been used as a makeshift blanket at some point. Takumi would never admit that it was cozy despite the odd position they were in. He smoothed out the ruffles in his clothes as he tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding when he was near her.

"You need to stop being so comfy, Takumi. I might just replace my pillow for you."

"Shut up."

"Grouch."

"How would you feel if you woke up to someone drooling on you?"

Robin gaped. " _Drooling_!? Oh geez! I'm so sorry, Takumi! It's just—it's been a while since I've slept so comfortably."

"I don't mind it. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I can only take so much abuse from you."

"I don't think being a pillow and being drooled on counts as abuse," stated Robin, giving him an unamused glare.

"Well…" A teasing smile graced Takumi's stern features. "I suppose I'd rather have that than have figs thrown at me."

"Ah, so you heard about that?" the tactician giggled. "Lon'qu is never going to forgive me, is he?"

"Nope. Never."

"Thought so."

The flap of the tent suddenly opened, revealing an oddly awake Lissa. She was startled, looking back and forth between the two before her expression changed. A devious smile crept on her face as she placed her hands behind her back. Takumi didn't like that look one bit as she casually strode into the room.

"Well, I was _supposed_ to get you two up because we're going to march soon. But I guess I'm not needed after all." She winked as she left the tent. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone to _get ready_."

"We're not lovebirds!" Takumi denied loudly, his face flushing at what Lissa dared to imply. He crossed his arms with a huff. "Honestly…"

"Relax," Robin stated with a smile. "She was just teasing. No need to get your smallclothes in a twist."

"I know, I know. But that's quite the assumption to make, don't you think?

"Well, it does kinda look that way when we're on the ground and laying—"

"Stop. Don't even continue that sentence," Takumi interrupted, a noticeably cute blush on his face in Robin's opinion. "Enough fooling around. You know what we need to do."

There was a pause as her expression hardened. "Yes."

Robin grabbed her trusty Thunder tome and the sharpened sword Cordelia had prepared for her the previous day. This was the moment of truth. After hours of meticulous planning, they had come up with a sound approach that Robin was certain would work. All his inquiry and suspicion finally came in handy when he spent the entire night strategizing with her, going over every tiny detail she normally would have overlooked. The Feroxi and Ylissean army would be as prepared as possible. She honestly didn't think the plan would fail. It was foolproof.

She optimistically kept that thought in mind as the soldiers took their positions after she had informed Flavia and Basilio of their roles. The tactician saw Emmeryn perched atop a thin slab of rock, a gleaming axe held in the hand of the executioner. Gangrel soon made his appearance, addressing the large crowd of Plegian citizens that had gathered to watch the slaughter. She eyed the archer beside her, a Longbow clutched in his hand and an arrow already prepared. This was a shot Takumi could not afford to miss. Even with his expert skill with wielding the Fujin Yumi, a traitorous part of her soul couldn't help but assume the worst could potentially happen. Gangrel raised his hand towards the executioner, giving the signal to murder the Exalt

Takumi drew back the string, aiming right at the man. Robin could see the anger and stress on his face, but his concentration never wavered. The Plegian took one step before the arrow was let loose. It flew swiftly and silently through the air, the metal tip catching the sun's rays. It pierced the man's skull, effectively killing him as the body fell off the cliff to its doom.

"EVERYONE: NOW!" Robin shouted. That was all the Shepherds needed to hear to spring into action.

The chaos that erupted was something Robin would always remember. Plegian and Ylissean soldiers immediately went to battle, civilians ran from the fights that began to bloom across the sandy dunes, and Chrom recklessly raced forward in an effort to get to Emmeryn quicker. Takumi took to Robin's side as Wyvern Riders descended upon their position. With a loud battle cry, she brandished her Thunder tome and began to rain down her own form of hell upon her enemies. The mighty dragons were nothing against her magic, their armor and scales turning them into easy conductors of the deadly electricity. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the green glow of Fujin Yumi's arrows fly across the landscape and hitting their targets with deadly accuracy.

She no longer noticed the passage of time as she slew more and more soldiers. There had to be no one standing before the next stage of the rescue could begin. Elsewhere, Robin could see Chrom standing beside two faces that she did not recognize. She couldn't help but smile. Even amidst the enemy, Chrom was able to find new allies. It further proved that Gangrel was not the kind of ruler that the Plegians wanted to serve. She could hear the king's enraged and annoyed yells over the dunes, displeased at how things were proceeding on his own turf.

It wasn't long before the Plegian soldiers and their commander were defeated and the skies were clear of any wyverns. Robin felt joy swell in her chest as Chrom gave the command for the freed pegasus knights to rescue Emmeryn. The Exalt appeared relieved at the sight of Phila as the Falcon Knight flew in closer. Victory was so close that Robin could almost taste it. Chrom and Lissa would be reunited with their sister, alive and safe. Excitement coursing through her veins, ignoring the concerned shouts of her silver-haired friend, she dashed through the sand to make her way towards Chrom. As she got closer, she noticed most of her fellow Shepherds appeared to be in high spirits. There weren't many injuries at all, which only made Robin's heart soar.

Her heart stopped entirely for a good few seconds when several Risen archers were summoned from nowhere. She couldn't believe her eyes. Robin could barely make out the sinister chuckles that were coming from Aversa as she stood beside her king. This was the worst-case scenario. This was the unexpected circumstance. She remembered discussing it the previous night.

" _Wait, what do you mean 'expect the unexpected'?" she blurted out. "In case you hadn't noticed, I always do that!"_

" _I should probably word it differently: you need to expect the impossible," Takumi explained. "People are unpredictable. Take the fight between me and Chrom for instance. You didn't assume I was an archer based on the knowledge you had available, much less know that I was proficient with more than one weapon. Anything can happen during this mission and we only have so much intel on the enemy's position and numbers. You don't know what that dastard and his witch are capable of. I wouldn't put it past them to pull something out of nowhere right when things are in our favor."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Unforeseen circumstances. In this case, I believe third-party involvement might be the greatest risk. I feel like we need to be prepared for anything, especially archers if everything goes well on Basilio's end. Those pegasus knights won't stand a chance if that happens."_

" _I see…"_

" _That's my personal opinion, but you're the tactician here. You make the final decisions. I'm just here to advise and help where I can."_

" _No, you have a point. I would never have considered that. If even the slightest possibility that random warriors do appear, it's better to be safe than sorry. Emmeryn's life is on the line and I cannot put her in jeopardy, no matter how slim the chances are. No mistakes can be made."_

Robin was so relieved when the memory came back to her. She was so glad she had listened to his advice, asking Flavia to prepare a select group of soldiers to keep aside in case they needed more manpower with the Shepherds. She could see that very same group now, made up of various myrmidons and cavaliers, rushing in to dispose of the Risen before they could take aim at the pegasus knights or Emmeryn. By the time Robin arrived at Chrom's side, the prince was staring in disbelief as the undead were felled before his eyes. He turned to look at her, sheer gratitude and praise shining in his eyes, as he thanked her for her detailed preparation of the plan. She could only smile in return, the desire to tell Chrom the truth dying somewhere in her throat. She didn't earn that look. Had she truly done it alone, those men wouldn't be out there. Those Risen would have eliminated Phila and her knights, leaving Emmeryn's life in the palm of Gangrel's hand. Only one person deserved those thankful eyes and she had carelessly left him behind to find Chrom. But still, everything was looking up. Gangrel had lost. Phila was by Emmeryn's side, waiting to bring her to safety.

Sudden, slight flashes of purple light hidden by the brightness of the sun's rays. A spray of crimson rain. Phila and her knights fell.

Emmeryn stood there, frozen in shock along with everyone else as an overbearing silence encompassed the battlefield. No one saw anything. No one even knew what had happened. Robin's throat dried up, sickening thuds of dead bodies echoing in her ears. There were no weapons left in their wounds; just massive holes where something powerful had pierced right through them.

Gangrel's merry laugh sounded wicked to the Ylisseans, obviously pleased with the turn of events. "Well, lookie here at this exeunt! You seem to have a few dead pegasus knights on your plate. I wonder who did the dirty deed? Perhaps one of Lady Luminosity's liberators isn't as squeaky-clean as you believe them to be?"

"Shut up!" Chrom seethed. "Trying to get us to turn on each other won't work, Gangrel! No one would dare—"

"Would they? I certainly don't see anybody but sanctimonious Ylisseans here! Or are you all Ylisseans?"

Chrom felt a lump form in his throat. No. That wasn't true. He wouldn't believe what Gangrel was implying. It was impossible. Only the Shepherds, a small group of Feroxi myrmidons, and Ylissean cavaliers were here. No one wanted the Exalt dead. They were all here to save Emmeryn. The Mad King was just trying to mess with his head.

"As much as I love to see you squirm like the little princeling worm you are, I grow tired of this show. Just hand over the Fire Emblem and you and Sister Dear can go on your merry way."

The Ylissean prince scowled, moving to draw Falchion from its sheathe once more. "Never!"

"Ah, ah, ah! No, you don't. You so much as twitch in place and your Exalt will be joining your father in Hell!" An evil grin spread across Gangrel's face. "Although, it's really a matter of preference whether the one behind the weapon chooses to shoot you or Sweet Pea up there on the cliff."

"Don't do it," Robin whispered uneasily. "You can't listen to him. He's probably bluffing."

"I know that! But you saw what happened to Phila." Chrom shuddered. "What if he isn't lying and there is another executioner out there waiting for the order to kill Emm? I can't take that chance! Gods, what do I choose? My duty or my sister?"

Robin winced. "Chrom. I hate to say this, but you need to think with your head for this. I know you want to save Emmeryn, but everything is against us right now. Compared to the potential—"

"Don't even say that! I can't do it! No matter what the right answer is, I won't sacrifice Emm!"

"That is enough!"

Everyone paused at the delicate voice, redirecting their gaze to the Exalt. Her expression was stern, but not hateful. She stood tall and proud despite her life hanging in the balance. She locked her gaze with Gangrel's, her eyes showing nothing but pity for the man.

"Will you not listen to reason, Gangrel?"

"Oh, will you put a cork in it? The only thing I want to hear from you is the splat you make when you hit the ground!"

"Do you refuse to heed the lesson of our ancient ancestors? War has only brought despair and death. Nothing good can come of it."

"Are you done? Because I'm actually thinking about coming up there and shutting you up myself!" the Mad King yelled. "I wonder how Siegfried will take to the blood of one so disgustingly 'pure' as you."

Robin and Chrom both froze at the trigger word. It confirmed Robin's suspicion she had had since her first encounter with the madman. Her eyes immediately scanned over Gangrel, wondering where the legendary sword was. Looking closer at the king, Robin wanted to hit her head for being so oblivious to the weapon by his side. The sword held in Gangrel's hand was sheathed with only the hilt and guard visible from her viewpoint. Even without seeing the actual blade, an icy chill went up her spine. It seemed to radiate an intensely dark aura, filling the atmosphere with a sense of dread and hopelessness. Its powers hadn't been revealed, yet Robin couldn't help but feel like her world was coming to an end simply by being within the vicinity of it. Truly an imposing weapon if it was capable of all that without being drawn.

"Sister! Wait!" Chrom called out. "Look, I know you're going to hate me for this, but this is my choice. Maybe one day will come where the Emblem might have helped us, but who's to say such a time will ever come? The people need their Exalt today. We need our sister. If such a crisis does come, we will face them together!"

A gentle smile, so small yet it carried so much love with it. "Chrom. Thank you. I know now what I must do."

"Sister?"

Chrom felt like his feet were stuck in mud even though the shifting sands were as dry as could be. He watched as Emmeryn spoke to the Plegian people, attempting to show them the error of their ways. War was monstrous. It would only cause suffering to all. He knew that. Somehow, he believed the Plegians knew that too somewhere deep inside their hearts. Emmeryn smiled brilliantly, yet there was such sorrow behind it too. She took a step forward. It was at that point when he knew.

He dashed forward, ignoring the pleas of Robin and his comrades. The brother in him urged him forward despite his lack of a plan. All he knew was he had to stop her. She couldn't leave them. Not now. Not after everything they did to get this far. Over she went. Down, down, down she fell; at peace and accepting of what fate awaited her when she stopped. The desire to scream and cry mixing somewhere inside his chest along with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Muffled sounds, falling bodies. Time waited for no one.

He fell to his knees, words caught in his throat as the raw emotion burned him alive. Tears of guilt, tears of rage, tears that represented the conflicting maelstrom swirling within his heart. Shrieking laughter and forceful commands reached his ears, but his limbs refused to move. All he could see was her descent. Armored arms latched onto him, forcing him onto a horse before riding off. Away, away, away from her. From her body that was left in the hands of her murderer. The one who caused her death. Fury blossomed behind the pain and distress, leaving him unexpectedly numb. Escape was the priority. Tactical retreat, they said. It felt more like he was running away in defeat.

She was gone. They lost.

* * *

 **This chapter took so much longer to write than I would have liked. I got stuck, then I switched fandoms again, then college classes start piling up homework and…well you get the point. I've been unmotivated for a while. I attempted to make the scenario surrounding Emmeryn's death different while still remaining the same, but I'm still not completely satisfied with it.**

 **Who killed Phila? Who knows? You'll have to wait and see what my evil schemes are. The vagueness makes the mystery that much more interesting, plus it plays into the conflict I have in store for the next chapter or two. Our poor pineapple prince is going to suffer.**


	13. Birthright: Waking

How did things come to this?

It had started out so well. Phila and the pegasus knights were rescued. Everything was going according to plan. Robin was so cheerful that he hadn't the heart to tell her to keep her guard up. By all means, he should've been celebrating too. He desperately wanted to, but he couldn't help but feel like there was no need. In reality, he shouldn't have been feeling much of anything. He didn't know the Exalt at all. She was a ruler and a symbol of peace, but what did that mean for him? Nothing. He was an outsider. An anomaly even for a "Feroxi" soldier. Despite his misgivings, that urge to keep her safe from harm was still prevalent. He had wondered about that feeling ever since he first met her. He couldn't say it was because of Chrom and Lissa. They were comrades and he trusted them to have his back when he needed them, but they weren't exactly friends. He and Lissa barely talked and the most amount of time he spent with Chrom was on the battlefield. It wasn't because of Robin either. The incident with her was recent. He only helped her out of pity.

He shook his head. No matter how much he thought about the topic, he could never quite get the answer he was looking for. It remained hidden, precariously placed out of his reach as he struggled to obtain it. Now there was no need to worry about Emmeryn anymore. The job was done. All that needed to be done was to get the Exalt out of enemy territory and gut the Plegian king before he could cause any more harm to Ylisse.

"You're here?"

Takumi froze at the distorted voice, his grip on Fujin Yumi unconsciously tightening in response. His head jerked around, spotting a cloaked figure that had been standing there for an unknown amount of time.

Something snapped inside the moment he laid his eyes on the being. He clutched his head as a stream of cries and explosions rattled his brain. He could see the buildings disintegrate in a pulse of purple light, the scent of fire and smoke filling his nostrils. He saw the lone figure that caused the chaos to erupt. A cloaked man destroying a sword, sending sharp and deadly pieces flying towards _her_. The traitor. She raised her arms, embracing for the worst. However, another woman stood in front of the traitor, taking the hit for her. He could hear her pain-filled shriek as the blades pierced through her body. She fell over like a puppet with its strings cut, gasping for breath. The red-eyed girl caught the woman in her arms as a myriad of emotions passed across her face. The brunette whispered something to the girl, eyes closing for the last time. A scream erupted from the throat.

"MOTHER!"

He hadn't realized he was the one who shouted it. That one little word that held so much meaning to him. Brief images of her came rushing back to him in waves. Her smiling face that greeted him every time they crossed paths. The soft touch of her fingers as she wiped away his tears whenever he was sad. Her gentle arms holding him whenever he needed comfort. She was a light in his life, one he had cherished and loved with all his heart.

It finally made sense to him. Emmeryn reminded him of her. Of the mother that was brutally murdered in front of his eyes.

Burning rage filled his heart, unshed tears fogging up his vision as he glared at the silent being before him. He couldn't see its face due to the hood covering its head, but he had a good feeling that it was smirking. It may not have been the same person—it was definitely shorter and less stocky than the original—but the insatiable desire for revenge didn't care. Takumi raised his bow, pointing his arrow at the stranger. He didn't know who or what it was. All he knew was that standing near it unnerved him and he hated it. The air was thick with an intense desire to kill that swirled along with the flying sand. Despite the heat of the sun, he couldn't suppress the chilling shudder he felt in his bones when he faced the person. But he wouldn't back down. Not in the face of danger. Not in the face of a monster that might've been related to his mother's assassin.

"So, it still survives," it finally said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"You. Who are you?"

"Me? I am what is left. A mere shadow compared to my former glory."

He chanced his words. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's of no importance to the likes of _you_ ," it chided him as if he were a mere child. "At least not yet."

"You're pretty cocky for a man with no weapon."

"Am I? That's quite the hypocritical statement considering humans are the most arrogant beings that plague this world."

Takumi's scowl deepened. "And you're not human?"

"It no longer matters anymore." It held out one sleeve, the faintest outline of a hand shimmering like heated air. A bow materialized out of nowhere, appearing to float in the almost transparent hand. "All that matters to me is ensuring the future."

Ensuring the future? Takumi was instantly reminded of Marth and that other boy. Of course the noble time travelers couldn't come alone. They had to bring whatever future evil that existed there along with them. The next time he saw those two brats he was going to give them a piece of his mind for causing so much unnecessary trouble. Amber eyes followed the other figure's movement, watching as it raised its arm. He knew what it was planning. Their current position gave off one of the best vantage points over the chaos that was happening below. It was planning on killing Emmeryn. Why else would it be here? It was the Exalt's death that spurred the end of Ylisse in the future, at least according to what Marth told Chrom. He growled, the image of his dying mother still fresh in his mind. He wouldn't allow it to happen. He wouldn't let Chrom and Lissa go through that pain.

Fujin Yumi's arrow flew straight and true, piercing the body before the arm could fully raise itself. The cloaked being was pushed back by the force as the arrow went straight through it. It tilted backwards, falling over before vanishing instantly like it was never there to begin with. Takumi frowned at the sudden disappearance. It did imply it wasn't human, but that was way too easy. Someone with an agenda wouldn't just be defeated like that. It wasn't normal. What was the point if it was just going to mess with his head?

Unless that _was_ the entire point. Mentally berating himself for his carelessness, his eyes immediately began to scan the area trying to find the real enemy. It couldn't be far from where he was at if his suspicions about its motives were true.

The distraction costed him dearly. Something sharp sliced through skin and he could feel it running through his chest and out of his back. Blood spurt forth from the wound and an overwhelming burning pain accompanied it. He fell to his knees and his focus returned to what was in front of him. The figure was still there, standing silently as if it had never left in the first place. The bow was raised, a purple light emitting from the string.

"Damn it!" he cursed through clenched teeth as his free hand immediately went to try and stanch the blood that was running down his front.

The stranger only chuckled. "Impressive deduction as always, but your reflexes are as pitiful as ever. Maybe this will finally encourage the process."

Takumi was seething inside. How dare it mock him! He wanted to bite back; to express his deepest hatred for the being. However, all that came out when he opened his mouth was a glob of blood. Trying to take in any breath only caused him to choke on the thick liquid that was building in the back of his throat. The attack did more damage than he initially thought. Strength began to leave him entirely, seeping out of his body much like his lifeblood was. It was slowly turning into a river, caking the dry sand with a sheen of red. He gritted his teeth together, cursing his own faults for letting this happen.

He heard the sounds of projectiles being shot and the dying cries of pegasi. No. Not after all the effort they put into this rescue, he wouldn't allow their work to go to waste. Mustering up the remaining strength he had left, he forced himself to his feet again. He latched onto the shooting arm, eliciting a surprised grunt from the figure. It paused and turned its head towards him, unconcerned by the assault and seemingly amused by his actions.

"I never thought you had the courage to skitter beside death's door, boy," it mused. "Or any bravery at all for that matter."

"Shut up already!" he somehow managed to shout despite the nasty taste of copper filling his mouth. He wouldn't let it distract him and he wouldn't let the last shot be fired. Phila had just been slain by some unknown force and he was not going to let her murderer get away with killing Emmeryn too.

He finally had a chance to really notice the weapon in the assailant's hand. Sleek curved wood, distinct loops at both ends, the outstretched wings where the arrow would rest, a glowing purple bowstring that hummed with power. He felt sick, dread pooling in his stomach along with recognition. A sinister chuckled reverberated in his ears.

"You know what it is, don't you? Remember that it was your hand that killed the Exalt."

The words ignited an uncontrolled fury inside, giving him the strength to knock the killer back. Stumbling a bit, the thing righted itself only to be faced with an enraged and implacable archer. Takumi never summoned an arrow faster in his life. He didn't think. He didn't even consider taking the thing as a prisoner. Red filled his vision. All he wanted was blood and he wanted it now.

The shot hit its target dead on. However, instead of vanishing like before or acting remotely like a physical body, the person simply evaporated. There were no other words Takumi could use to describe it. Everything seemed to burst into water droplets and small bubbles, rising into the atmosphere and disappearing. Fading, echoing laughter filled his ears as he was left alone to bleed out. It left the archer confused, livid, and distraught all at once.

All of those feelings would soon be replaced. His attention, now free from distraction, returned back to what was happening in the distance. Stomach churning as frothing guilt began to overtake him, his gaze focused only on the scene before him. Phila and her dead comrades littered about, Emmeryn's words booming across the landscape despite her tiny voice. And then her body was falling freely towards the ground. He couldn't breathe anymore. What he had just witnessed didn't happen. It couldn't have. All the worry and concern Robin had ended up revealing to him had become a reality and knowing that made it that much harder to accept.

"Takumi! Retreat! Now!"

He barely recognized the voice coming towards him. The only one he could hear clearly was the one in the back of his mind as he stared at the spot where Emmeryn had landed. The same sort of distorted voice he had heard moments before.

 _You're useless. You failed to protect Emmeryn. You failed in the eyes of your comrades. You failed to help Chrom and Lissa. You failed Robin._

Strong hands were shaking him, bringing him back to reality. He finally saw the person in front of him despite his hazy eyesight. Lon'qu. Wasn't he supposed to be with Lissa? Takumi could've sworn that was the case. That was the position Robin had given to him based on their cooperation and Chrom's unsaid order to keep his younger sister safe. Takumi wanted to ask what possessed the myrmidon to leave his station to come to him, but only blood bubbled over his cracked lips when he tried.

"What happened?" the icy swordsman growled heatedly, but it sounded concerned for some reason. "Gods, you're bleeding everywhere!"

He definitely was, though he didn't want to admit it. The last thing Takumi wanted was to appear weak in front of this man. He didn't need to be reminded of his own disastrous actions again. He attempted to shove off the sweaty hands that were latched onto him, but to no avail. There was no strength left, his limbs too heavy to lift. He wouldn't have been surprised if Lon'qu was the only reason his body hadn't keeled over yet. It was sounding more like a good idea the longer he was awake. He was tired; drained from the stress, the fight, the deaths, and the memory he was living out once again.

"Don't you dare die on me, Takumi! I'll kill you if you do!"

 _Feroxi logic. Like that's going to help me,_ he irritably thought before his vision turned black.

* * *

When consciousness finally returned, Takumi almost wished he could've gone back to sleep. His head pounded, every painful throb racking his skull. Every part of him ached and it felt like something was crushing his chest, making it hard to breathe. That was probably because of tightly wrapped bandages. So Lon'qu had gotten him to a healer at some point. He'd have to thank the man later. With a quiet groan, he mustered up the strength to open his eyes. Stone walls greeted him, a single chaired placed beside him in the darkened room. He was currently in a bed, location unknown and comrades currently absent. Sluggishly lifting himself up, using his elbows as support, he managed to sit upright in his bed. Silver hair, dyed with splotches of red and brown, hung loosely in front of him. He spotted the white cloth of the bandages, briefly noting that his clothes were missing. It was possibly beyond repair now, what with a giant hole going through it and being coated entirely with blood. He let out a huff, wondering if life just liked make him miserable.

The sound of a door opening echoed across the bare room. Amber eyes instantly went over to the person standing in the doorway, a look of shock on her face. It was soon replaced by a joyful smile. She dropped the bandages she had been holding, rushing over to him and flinging her arms around his neck. He let out a surprised grunt at the sudden contact.

"Oh praise the gods above, you're awake!" Robin cried into his ear, her voice sounding sweet yet tired at the same time. "Don't scare me like that again, you got that?"

"Robin? What are…?" He paused, unsure of what to say or where to begin. Why was she hugging him so tightly? What had happened while he was passed out? Where were the other Shepherds? What was going on with Chrom and Lissa? How was she handling herself? What about Gangrel?

"We're in an abandoned Plegian fort right now. Everything's over."

"Wait, what!?" he blurted out. "What do you mean by 'everything'!? How long was I out!?"

"About four days."

" _Four days_!?"

"If you think about it, it's completely understandable for someone in your condition. Staves can heal wounds and mend bones over time, but they can't replenish blood. You had lost so much when Lon'qu brought you back. I thought you were…" she tailed off, a worried frown on her face. She shook her head, as if trying to dispel the image from her mind. "Anyway, you need to take it easy for now. Don't strain yourself too much."

"But what about—"

"And by everything, I mean the war with Gangrel is over. He's dead."

"That's good to hear, but…" He growled to himself. "I can't believe this! I should've been there!"

"Takumi. It's alright. I know you feel like you still need to prove yourself, but you really don't. You've done more than enough already. Just be happy that you're alive and well."

"But I—" Robin gave him a pointed glare before he let out defeated sigh. "Never mind. How much did I miss?"

"Well, other than Lissa being an absolute beast, not much."

"That doesn't sound encouraging. What did she do?"

Robin hummed, pursing her lip as she tried to find the right words. "Well…"

 _She was among the frontline, standing beside Lissa as they faced down the Mad King. Only the most loyal of the king's men had stayed to fight by his side. This was their last stand against the Ylisseans. Robin could see Chrom ahead of her, daring to take on the Mad King himself. She had wanted him to stay back; avoid confronting the king by himself. Yet the idiot had defied her orders and carved his own path towards the man. Chrom was motivated by passion, love, and the desire to avenge his sister. She couldn't help but admire his bravery. Even from a distance, the dark aura of Siegfried was palpable. Any normal soldier that got too close was struck down by its blade. If they were ranged fighters, it fired off a deadly red beam that easily dispatched them. It was practically suicide to take on a deranged murderer with a sword like that._

 _Black clashed with white, a battle between good and evil that would be settled with blood. As Robin hoped to move closer to support her ally, another soldier would impede her progress. Chrom was struggling to keep up with Gangrel, the Mad King having an advantage over the prince in almost every way. The blue-haired teen was tiring, both from the physical strain and the mental trauma he was still dealing with. Lissa cried out to her brother, telling him to hold on and that she'd be there to heal him soon. Whether Chrom heard her or not, Robin didn't know. Gangrel delivered a powerful blow, knocking Falchion out of Chrom's hand. Another swift strike and the prince was on his back, bleeding from the wound in his side. Siegfried was raised, prepared to kill._

" _Ready to join Sister Dear, little prince?" Gangrel taunted, a sick and satisfied grin on his face._

" _ **NOOOO!**_ _"_

 _Robin nearly jumped at the bold scream that exploded from the blond next to her. Never had she heard Lissa sound so desperate and furious. The princess shoved her way past Robin, charging at Gangrel and her brother. She had a determined look in her eyes, coupled with a rage that Robin never thought Lissa could ever possess. The desire to run after the young princess coursed through her veins, but the Hero she was currently fighting wouldn't let her get away. She worriedly watched as Lissa was confronted by a Plegian Fighter, axe heading right towards her. In an instant, Brynhildr, which had yet to be used in an actual fight, glowed brightly in response to its master's call. Book flipped open, the power pooled before Lissa and curled around her form as if it was always attuned to her inner magic. Lissa thrust her hand forward, face scrunched in concentration, directing her magic at her enemy._

 _Tree branches erupted from the earth, ensnaring the poor man who dared to cross the youngest royal. She ran past that fighter, rushing towards her brother. Chrom was stunned by the sudden display of strength from the blonde. She faced Gangrel, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She raised her hand, Brynhildr sparking in response to her flaring emotions._

" _Stay away from my brother, you jerk!" she snapped. "I won't let you take him away from me too!"_

Takumi gaped. "She stood up to Gangrel and that cursed sword? Was she crazy!?"

"Love makes people do crazy things," Robin said with a smirk. "I'm actually glad she ended up doing that. Chrom definitely needed the support based on what I saw. I think standing beside Lissa helped him find the will to continue; reminded him of what it was he was fighting for. Plus, it really helped give Lissa the confidence she needed to successfully wield Brynhildr. She didn't take a single life with that tome that day, you know? It truly does belongs in her hands."

He frowned at Robin's opinion. He couldn't see that same gentle young girl running off into a fight. But then again, it was always the gentle ones you had to watch out for. He tried to picture Lissa wielding Brynhildr in the way Robin had described her. For a moment, the picture was clear to him. But then it changed, the figure replaced by a tall, dark figure clothed in black armor. Someone with the same blonde hair and a deceptive smirk he had seen all too often on Lissa's face whenever she was going to prank someone. He knew that person, but his skull throbbed painfully in response and a small flicker of anger burned in his soul. He let out a groan, shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. The last thing he needed right now was more lost memories that teased and tortured him at the same time.

He looked back to Robin, seeing a concerned look on her face. "So what happens now?"

"Siegfried has been taken and will be put under tight surveillance when we return to Ylisse. We don't want it falling into the wrong hands again. Reparations will fall to Plegia and we have already sent most of the Shepherds back to Ylisstol to begin reconstruction. Many of the border villages need to be rebuilt. Gangrel really did a number to the Halidom on his quest to kidnap Emmeryn."

"Please don't say her name," Takumi muttered, covering his eyes with his hand. "It's my fault she…"

"Don't you dare say that!" Robin exclaimed. "We all did our best. Blame Gangrel, not yourself."

"No. Let him continue. I'd like to hear what he has to say."

Both Robin and Takumi perked up at the deep voice. Frederick was there, standing in the door way alongside Chrom. As Chrom entered the room, a scowl was threatening to form on Frederick's face. The blue-haired prince went over to the bedside, relief shining in his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Takumi. Basilio will be happy to know that he hasn't lost one of his best men."

He scoffed. "Like that makes me feel any better about what happened. You would've been better off if I had died. Nothing I've done has made any difference."

"Takumi, I understand what you're feeling right now. My sister was able to touch everyone's heart in some shape or form. Losing her…it's difficult to accept," Chrom paused to take a breath. The wound was still fresh and he had to stop the tears from falling. Blue clashed with amber as Chrom tried to incorporate as much certainty into his voice as possible. He meant what he said, but Takumi always had to question it. He wasn't going to let the archer believe there was any doubt behind his words. "But please, do not make light of yourself. You are more important than you believe. There are those who would be deeply affected if you had perished."

"Like yourself, milord," Frederick cut in. "Although I don't think this swine deserves any sympathy from you."

"Frederick!" Chrom furiously snapped, garnering Takumi's attention. Chrom almost never got angry with his faithful knight. "Are you still going on about that!?"

"I only have the best intentions in mind, milord. My duty will not allow any potential harm to come to you or your sister."

"Takumi isn't a danger to us! If he was, he would've put an arrow in my back a long time ago!"

"I know it's in your nature to follow your heart, but for once will you listen to reason?"

"Will you both be quiet!?" Takumi snarled, effectively silencing the bickering men. Chrom flinched, shocked by the sudden—and oddly commanding—outburst. Takumi glared at the knight, his heart beating erratically. He wouldn't show any weakness before the man. "Go on. Say it, Frederick. You think I'm a murderer, don't you?"

Frederick didn't grace him with a direct answer. "The evidence is stacked against you."

"What evidence?"

"You were one of the few who weren't immediately present when the event happened. The pegasus knights were not merely shot down; they were practically cut into pieces. There were no residual arrows in their wounds. There's only one weapon we know that has that kind of destructive power and the only one who can wield it is you."

Takumi felt his stomach clench. Hearing the reasoning behind the claim made it sound too real, even though he hadn't been the one to pull the string. He hung his head, clutching the blankets so hard his knuckles turned white. He didn't dare look Chrom or Robin in the eyes. He knew his guilt would be visible to them. He couldn't stop the real murderer from getting away. He may as well have been the real killer.

Frederick's judging eyes were on him, burning holes through his head. "It wouldn't surprise me if you've been a Plegian assassin this entire time, just waiting for the right time to make your move. You've certainly played your part well, hiding under everyone's noses and gaining our trust. I recall you saying that you didn't care what happened to the Ylissean people, and that once your "business" was over you'd be gone. Was Emmeryn's demise your real business that needed to be finished?"

"I could never hurt the Exalt! Not her," Takumi angrily retorted. "She didn't deserve to die."

"But Phila and her knights did?"

"Frederick, that's enough!" Robin snapped. "I know you're just doing your duty, but you're basing this off of pure speculation! Did you even see him pull the arrow?"

"No. But did you see him _not_ pull the arrow?" the knight countered. "You were the last one with him, Robin."

"Maybe so, but I refuse to believe what you're accusing him of. You haven't even given him a chance to defend himself!"

"He hasn't denied a single word I said."

Takumi scowled. "How am I supposed to answer to that!? Even if I defend myself, you're not going to believe me! Look; I didn't kill Phila, but I wasn't able to stop the one who did. I blame myself enough for that already. I don't need you to remind me of my own failures!"

"So you know who actually did it?" asked Chrom.

Takumi shook his head. "No. It was wearing a hooded dark-blue cloak of some sort, so I didn't see its face. Although, I doubt I would've seen it even if its face wasn't covered. I don't know who or what it was, but it definitely wasn't human."

"You're sure about that?"

"Its body was almost entirely invisible. Honestly, I only saw a vague purple outline of its hands. Not to mention when I did shoot it, it burst into water droplets."

"That's…a bit odd."

"I knew it. You don't believe me."

"I didn't say that, though it does sound a bit farfetched," the prince answered before a humored smile graced his features. "It's about as believable as time travelers from an apocalyptic future and a strange tactician that knew my name but couldn't remember her own."

Robin's face flushed slightly at the reference. Takumi stared at Chrom, not believing what he was hearing. He had always known Chrom was too kind and trusting for his own good. Even in the face of overwhelming evidence and an unbelievable testimony, his faith never wavered. He trusted Takumi; believed in him. And somehow, knowing that made his heart do somersaults in his chest.

"Milord," Frederick began. "Surely you're not suggesting you believe his claim?"

"Frederick, that's exactly what I'm suggesting," Chrom frankly replied. "I've heard what you had to say and I've also heard the concerns of the other soldiers who agree with your suspicions. I have taken it into consideration, but I stand by what I said before. Takumi is not that kind of man. Besides, if what he says is true and there _is_ some hostile force out there that we don't know about, it's my duty as Ylisse's new Exalt to look into it. As of right now, he's our only witness. Like it or not, we _need_ him, Frederick."

The butler/knight let out a deep sigh. "As you wish, milord. I can see that you're not going to budge on this subject, no matter what I say. But still, I advise caution. I will not watch another member of the Ylissean royal family fall."

"Prudent as ever, and I thank you for that, Frederick. Lissa and I really don't say it enough."

"Chrom?"

He paused at his name, noticing how soft Takumi's voice was. His head was still hung low, silver bangs hiding whatever emotions that were swirling within his amber orbs. The Ylissean prince sat down on the bed, trying not to sit on the legs underneath the covers. He felt his smile fall as he looked over the silver-haired teen. Sometimes he forgot exactly how close to death the archer had been. The bandages seemed to meld together with the abnormally pallid skin. The wound underneath was almost completely gone, but Chrom remembered how deep he was able to see into the chest cavity. He involuntarily shuddered at the memory. He hoped he would never see someone that badly injured again, much less witness the suffering of the ones close to the victim.

Takumi looked up, a mix of remorse and gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you. For believing me."

"What are friends for?" Chrom replied. "Er, I mean…at least I consider you a friend. Whether if you think that about me or not is another story."

A rare smile. "Maybe. Just a little bit."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now…" His face became stern. "I need you to tell me what happened. Don't leave out any details."

* * *

 **Yeah...I skipped out on the Gangrel fight, but honestly there wasn't much to change even with the addition of Siegfried. He still gets killed in the end, so just use your imaginations as to how the fight went down. It's probably better than whatever crap I could write. That also means I skipped out on Chrom's confession scene. Who's the lucky gal who will be Chrom's wife? You'll find out eventually.**

 **My headcanon concerning Skadi: It is NOT a possessed version of Fujin Yumi. The description says it originated from the Outrealms and its special ability can produce a "copy" of the user. Fujin Yumi does not have that ability. Despite the eerily similar design and power, I do not believe it is not the same weapon. This is sorta supported by the fact that the real Fujin Yumi ended up in the afterlife along with Takumi in** _ **Conquest**_ **. I like to think that it's a dark weapon that came from the same place as Ganglari, the sword Corrin got from Garon.**


	14. Birthright: Guilt and Giggles

"Milady, it will do you no good if you continue to mope like this."

Corrin eyed Jakob's worried look. "I'm not moping."

"Yes, you are. Please, Lady Corrin. You need to let go of the past and move on. It will only hinder your recovery."

If only it was as simple as that. How can one simply forget watching your family fall apart at the seams? How can one forget the hatred in those amber eyes that relentlessly haunted her nightmares? How can one deal with the fact that you were the cause of it all?

Corrin knew it wasn't possible. Silently, she nodded to Jakob and hastily told him that she was going to get some fresh air to help clear her head. She wanted to be alone. She _deserved_ to be alone after all the damage she caused.

Castle Shirasagi was slowly coming back to its former glory on the outside. On the inside, Corrin still felt sick while traveling through the halls. She could remember how many Hoshidan lives she took as she headed towards the throne room. She hadn't the time to mourn or to pay respect for the fallen, corpses kicked aside like common trash as the Nohrian army stormed the castle. She forced the images away from her mind. How many times had she cried over the past few months? Far too many for her to keep track off. She simply couldn't find the joy she once experienced while in Hoshido. It was tainted black by Nohr and the own darkness that encroached on her heart.

She had let it happen. She did this. It was her fault.

Corrin sighed to herself, walking out of the castle and through the repaired streets of the marketplace. It was quiet and deserted and Corrin relished in the silence. She needed to time to think. Even her husband had told her to take some time to herself to sort out the regret she still felt. She loved Kaze dearly and she always appreciated the time they had together. However, she reluctantly admitted she was smothering Kaze with her sorrow and guilt. He needed some time alone every now and then that didn't include his assigned missions.

Months had passed and still she could not get the events of the war out of her mind. Perhaps she was being too naively optimistic again, hoping to forget everything so soon. That was half her problem; that was why she wasn't strong enough to fight against the injustice. She believed there was some good in all people. However, she learned, not everyone was salvageable. Garon, Iago, and Hans were perfect examples of men who were too far gone to be saved.

She wanted to forget, but she couldn't. It felt like it was a crime against all those who were killed by the Nohrian army. Those lost lives deserved to be remembered. Corrin swallowed thickly, remembering Hans's slaughter in Cheve. Scarlet and those poor, innocent villagers didn't deserve such a fate.

The streets were empty due to the still recovering families and businesses that had been damaged during the war. Corrin felt dejected as she looked over the area. The last time she had been to this place, it was a time of celebration and joy. A time when her mother and brother were still alive. In the center of the plaza, a statue of Mikoto was erected in the late queen's honor. Ryoma held his coronation before the people in this square, promising a lasting peace between Hoshido and Nohr. He had sounded so certain, so powerful at the time. Yet, it felt incomplete. Ryoma was a strong individual, but even Corrin realized that he still felt it: heartache for a lost brother that would not get to see and appreciate that peace.

Ryoma never said a word about it and never let his emotions get the better of him, but Corrin knew he still grieved for Takumi and the pain cut deep; possibly deeper than he was letting on. There were times when she saw him pass by the archery range, pausing and looking over the wooden targets as if expecting his brother to be there. He did this in other areas of the castle as well, but it was the worst by the library. He'd lean by the entryway, despondently looking at one particular table that hadn't been touched in months. Dusty books were neatly stacked and bookmarked, a calligraphy brush and a bottle of dried ink pushed off to the side. His eyes were misty with tears that would only be shed in silence and seclusion. He had to be the flawless leader Hoshido needed during its recovery. He couldn't be the same fool that was unable to protect his family and country. He could not fail in his role as Hoshido's new king like he did as an older brother.

He had lost one of his retainers that day during the invasion. Kagero, ever loyal, gave her life for her liege and for the child that Corrin didn't even know she had. When she saw the younger Saizo for the first time, Corrin immediately felt the gnawing shame return to her tenfold. Here was a child that would grow up without knowing the loving touch of a mother and she had been the one to take that away from him. She could see the way it affected him too. He had thrown away the name his father had given him long ago, calling himself "Asugi" from a very early age. He wanted nothing to do with the Saizo name back then and losing his mother only cemented his decision. It disillusioned him to the honor and the duty that came with the name. Corrin knew Saizo, her own _brother-in-law_ , would never forgive her or the Nohrians for killing Kagero. Heck, she would never forgive herself for the numerous repercussions of her choice that fateful day.

Hinoka immersed herself in training. Sometimes Corrin worried that her sister was pushing herself too hard, but Hinoka only responded that had she been "better" then "none of this would have happened". Corrin could only speculate what she meant. At first, she assumed it was her kidnapping and a lack of strength that Hinoka was referring to. That was until Hinoka explained her own "sins", as she so called them. She confessed she hadn't paid as much attention to her brother as she should have. She admitted that she was so caught up in her grief over losing Corrin that she neglected to embrace the love she had for the rest of her family. Hinoka regretted that more than anything, wishing she had done things differently; wishing she had let Takumi know exactly how much he meant to her and the rest of their family. On days when the bottled emotions became too great, Subaki would be there by her side as she wept into his shoulder. He had become the pillar that helped stabilize her chaotic emotions—a _perfect_ one, he would insist—much like how Kaze had become Corrin's.

Sakura still openly cried whenever her brother was mentioned, however accidental or slight it was. It was understandable. She was the most sensitive of her siblings and she had bonded the most with Takumi. Losing him tore her apart on the inside. Thankfully, Elise was a constant source of support for the shy priestess whenever the youngest Nohrian princess visited. The two had become very close friends despite being enemies not so long ago. It helped Sakura deal with her emotional pain, allowing her to experience a happiness close to what existed before the war.

However, that laceration was still healing. Who knew how long it would be until it scabbed over? That scar would always remain and no amount of time would ever make it fade away completely. An undeserved wound that Corrin herself had inflicted upon her family.

"Mother," Corrin spoke to the statue. "I'm sorry…I never meant for any of this to happen. I truly thought I could change things enough so that it wouldn't get this far."

She pulled out a thin sheet of paper that she had folded up. She clutched the letter in her hand, tears spilling from her eyes again. She had found it in his room, untouched and unopened. She hadn't meant to desecrate his memory, but the curiosity became too much for her. So she had read the letter, addressed to him and meant only for him, against her mother's wishes. Once, twice, three times she read it over, wondering if the world wanted to torment her for her choice. It was ironically fitting; the traitorous princess losing the person she was "destined" to be with. It told it all clearly in her mother's delicately beautiful calligraphy.

Yukimura had explained to her that Mikoto possessed the gift of prophecy. This letter was her vision of Takumi's future. Purposefully vague, yet still so specific, it detailed out a single event. A great darkness would threaten to overtake him, yet Mikoto stated that he would not be alone when this evil took hold. All those who cared for him and loved him would be there by his side, helping him through it all. The letter told Takumi to follow his heart if he was ever confused about his feelings, however forbidden he might have believed them to be. She asked for him to embrace those sentiments, fight for them if he ever had to. Never give up, even if things seemed hopeless for him, for there would be an indescribable happiness that would await him at the end of his journey. The ones who would lead him to this destiny were the "Defiled Princess" and the "Exalted Prince".

She went over the potential meanings to the letter, but she could only think of one interpretation. The great darkness was death. The forbidden feelings? Feelings for _her_ , her mind supplied for her. Lady Traitor, the sister he had hated for so long—the sister he had wanted to love—for what she did to their family. Their fight at the Great Wall of Suzanoh came to mind. She could see him, ordering his comrades and retainers to help him protect the country he called home; the kingdom he loved with all his heart and the people he was willing to die for. Oboro and Hinata were there by his side until they could fight no longer.

Takumi fought to erase her from existence; she who was tainted by Nohr and considered too filthy to even be considered a sister—so that made her the Defiled Princess. As for the Exalted Prince, Ryoma's figure came to mind. Takumi always felt inferior to his elder siblings. He truly believed that he had no importance in their lives. Hoshido didn't need a failure of a second prince when it had Ryoma. That mindset is what caused Takumi to give up and let go.

And that happiness? Corrin only saw it in his eyes when he finally accepted her as his sister moments before he fell. Her stomach clenched, throat closed up, as the phantom sensations returned. A single glove slipping through her fingertips, the desire to dive after him pulsing through her body. Corrin shuddered, shaking her head in an effort to keep the memories at bay.

"My dearest brother…" she muttered to herself. "Wherever your soul is resting, I hope you are at peace. Know that you were loved; are still so very loved and dearly missed even now. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. Forgive me…I couldn't save you."

"Mother? Is that you?"

Corrin stiffened at the voice, swiftly turning on her heel. She spotted the owner not too far away from where she was standing. He looked out of place among the Hoshidan buildings and decorations. His clothes seemed Nohrian: a long purple trenchcoat over a gray shirt and complimentary beige pants. There was a yellow book in his arms and he held it closely as if it was a cherished gift. His eyes were dark brown, yet they were filled with a warmth that made Corrin want to smile. However, the most distinguishing feature on the boy was his hair. A sleek and shiny silver that Corrin had only seen on one person and her heart ached in response to the stimulus. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"HUH!? You're not—!" the boy looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Corrin tentatively asked.

"Me? I'm Morgan!" he answered with a grin. "Nice to meetcha!"

"Alright… _Morgan_. Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Um…Not really? To be honest, I'm completely lost," Morgan sheepishly stated. "This looks nothing like where I'm supposed to be and nobody looks familiar."

"Well, that's because you're in the Kingdom of Hoshido."

"Hoshido!? This isn't Ylisse!?"

She raised her eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. "Ylisse?"

"Oh geez!" Morgan exclaimed. "So this is really THE Hoshido? The White Night Kingdom? The ancient Kingdom of the Dawn Dragon?"

"Yes. Why is that—?"

Morgan was ecstatic, but he didn't seem to hear Corrin. "Holy Naga! It's _exactly_ how I pictured it would be! The books do not do it justice! I can't believe Father used to live here! This is so cool!"

"Morgan—"

"After reading so much about it, I always wondered what this place was like. Sure, I'm not where I'm supposed to be and Big Brother is probably worried, but still! Time travel is awesome!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down for a second!" Corrin shouted, frantically waving her arms before she finally gained the elated boy's attention. "What's all this about an Ylisse and time travel?"

"Oh, that? That's easy to explain. My big bro and I are actually from the future. We wanted to go back in time to stop an evil dragon from destroying our world, but it looks like I went a bit _too_ far back. Must've been that anomaly that separated us when we were going through the gate," Morgan explained with a laugh. "But at least I get to see the place where Dad grew up."

Corrin just stared at the kid as he cheerfully giggled some more. She didn't know whether the boy was delusional or telling the truth. Deep down, she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe in those who seemed trustworthy. Those big brown eyes melted her heart and his attitude was almost as positive as hers was before the war. The fact that he reminded her of her own children in the Deeprealms didn't help her with forming suspicions either. He had Midori's spunk and Kana's adorable innocence, all wrapped up in a silly adolescent she could've sworn was Nohrian.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Corrin blinked at the serious look on his face. "Uh…I don't know what to say, but I don't think you mean any harm to the kingdom. I'll believe you as long as you don't intend to cause trouble for Hoshido or Nohr."

"Nah, no trouble here. I can't even harm bugs, unless they're roaches. I hate cockroaches. Especially the huge, freakish, flying nightmare-inducing ones that Dad had kill for me because they were THAT gross. Kiragi once found one in my boot that was almost as big as—"

"Right! Point taken!" Corrin awkwardly agreed, interrupting the kid before he could continue his rant. "Morgan? Exactly how far into the future are you from?"

"About four or five millennia, I think?" the kid answered effortlessly, oblivious to Corrin's shocked expression. "Definitely more than one based on what I know about Altea and the Hero-King."

"Five _thousand_ years!? Are you _serious_!?"

"Yeah! Is time travel cool or what?"

"I think…I need a minute to absorb all this."

"Take your time. Hey, you're free to NOT believe me if you want. I'm sure this all sounds like crazy talk to you anyway."

"But wait…you said your father lived here in Hoshido. How is that possible when you—?"

"Same thing I used to get here, I suppose. He must've entered an Outrealm Gate and ended up in our future. At least that's what I suspect based on what I _do_ know about Father. He did like his secrets and I was always horrible at keeping them. That's probably why he only told my brother about his origins. Eavesdropping can only do so much for you, ya know?"

"Outrealm Gate?"

"You don't know about Outrealm Gates? They're like shimmery columns of light that can teleport you to just about anywhere; and I do mean anywhere! Like other worlds or even alternate timelines!"

She placed a hand to her chin in thought. "From the sounds of things, they must be similar in function to the entrances of the Deeprealms. Are you _sure_ you should be telling me this?"

"I don't see why not. You don't look evil or have any insidious plots concerning dragons as far as I know. Hey, you've listened to me so far without running away, even though it must sound preposterous to you. I think you're trustworthy."

Corrin smiled. "So you came here through an Outrealm Gate?"

"Exactamundo!" Morgan cheered. "But unfortunately, I don't know if the person who helped me is in this timeline or if she's even born yet. I don't think I can go back the same way I came."

"You're stuck here?"

"Not exactly. I've read that these gates can spontaneously show themselves while others stay in place. I'm sure I can find one without too much trouble. It's just a matter of luck if it leads to where and when I want to go."

"What do you plan to do until you find that specific portal?"

A delighted chuckle. "Well, I always wanted to learn more about Hoshido and Nohr. This is the perfect chance to do that! I can travel around while I look for Outrealm Gates!"

"By yourself?"

"No worries! I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

"Alright. If you say so. Just be careful. There are still rouge Faceless and vengeful soldiers out there. They _will_ attack on sight if given the chance."

"I'll be fine. Thanks for letting me know—Oh!" Morgan started, looking apologetic. "How rude of me. I forgot that I never asked for your name, miss."

"Corrin. My name is Corrin."

"Lady Corrin," Morgan repeated, giving her a quick bow. "Thanks for talking with me. I guess I'll get out of your hair now."

Corrin laughed. "No. Please. Stay in my hair when you return. It was…pleasant talking with you. It eased some of the pain I've been feeling recently."

"Burdens you'd rather not talk about, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty. I guess I'll see you next time! And I hope things get better for you soon. No one deserves to be alone when they're hurt."

" _This kid…_ " Corrin thought, watching the swish of Morgan's cloak as he practically skipped out of the square. A big grin was plastered on his face. " _I hope he achieves what he set out to do. The future…I wonder what it's like? And that dragon he mentioned…I wonder if it's as powerful as that monster Garon turned into?_ "

Morgan paused, turned around and waved. "We'll meet again, Lady Corrin! Count on it! We're connected now!"

Corrin could only wonder what Morgan meant by that as he began rushing off again. It brought her an odd sort of comfort and she had a feeling that this wouldn't be her last meeting with the strange boy. Other worlds and times. Shimmery columns of light. The idea sparked a bit of a childish curiosity in her soul. However, messing in the affairs of other worlds could prove disastrous. There was no need to intrude upon another world or time unless necessary. Corrin made a mental note to keep that knowledge to herself for the time being.

"Good luck, Morgan," she whispered as his silver hair disappeared in the distance. "I hope you're reunited with your family."

* * *

 **And here we return to see how things are in the Fates universe, which means more angst. WHY IS IT SO EASY TO WRITE SO MUCH ANGST? And Corrin meets her nephew for the first time and he has revealed some interesting information to Corrin. What other shenanigans will Morgan get into? Who knows?**

 **And in other news, my fanfic dream team is coming to life on** _ **Fire Emblem Heroes**_ **! Female Robin, Chrom, Takumi, Lissa, Frederick, and Olivia along with Female Corrin, Laslow, Odin, and Selena! It's awesome!**


	15. Birthright: Dreams and Nightmares

Robin sighed to herself, looking out of one the many windows in Ylisstol's castle. She could see the construction going on, wooden beams and lifts carrying materials to where they needed to be. Citizens were all working together in complete harmony, sharing each other's burdens and pain. The war was over, but wounds still needed to be healed. Some would recover while others wouldn't.

She fingered the tattered and bloody navy-blue fabric in her hands. No amount of washing would remove the blood stains and the giant hole couldn't be repaired. It was a shame too. It was handwoven with a dexterity that no tailor in Ylisse had ever seen before, so much so that none believed they could ever replicate it. One mentioned she had come across similar handiwork from a place called Chon'sin, but it still wasn't exactly the same. Whoever made the clothing was a master and it was made with love. Robin could tell just based on how soft and durable the material was, the design meant to accent and fit the archer who owned it. She didn't want to get rid of it. It was the only thing Takumi had connecting him to his past now, his Fujin Yumi locked away in some part of the castle along with Siegfried.

The white-haired tactician couldn't bear to think about her fellow comrade, wasting away in one of the dungeons as the Ylissean royal court decided on his punishment. No amount of support from her or Chrom was able to sway the bunch of old farts. Much like Frederick, they were practical about everything they did. The advisors believed the "evidence"—she scoffed at the word—more than the word of their future Exalt. It wasn't looking good for Takumi based on what little she had heard from Chrom about the topic. What was worse was that Takumi pleaded guilty in front of his persecutors, practically condemning himself to whatever horrendous fate that awaited him.

"Why would you do that!?" she had shouted at him, the jail bars between them being the only obstacle that was stopping her from knocking some sense into him. "You're _innocent_! You _know_ that!"

"Not according to them," he answered. "Unless the real culprit is apprehended, the blame will fall to me. That's just how the system works."

"We won't know for sure unless we try. You shouldn't give up before the battle has even started."

"Robin, use your head," Takumi snapped. "In their eyes, I played a part in what happened. Even if they did see me as innocent, they'd suspect foul play from another source. I alone should bear the accusation. I'm not going to let Ferox take any responsibility for this mess just because they took me in. I owe Basilio and the others that much."

She bit her lip. She hated how everything turned out. Takumi didn't belong behind those bars, Ylisseans treating him as if he were some dishonorable scum that deserved to be locked away for life. Even with Chrom's word, life in prison would be the most likely outcome of the ordeal. Takumi didn't deserve it after everything he did between their meeting in Ferox till now.

Takumi looked out of place among the dreary stone walls and cold chains that were clamped to his limbs. The guards had neglected to return his original clothing to him. A simple white shirt covered his lithe figure and loose brown pants remained. They lost their puffy effect when he wasn't wearing his boots and she felt a bit disappointed by the sight. It just didn't look right. He was meant to be free, a snarky frown on his face whenever she spoke with him. The spark of determination and concentration igniting in his eyes as he wielded the sacred Wind God's bow, the iridescent green light reflecting off his silver hair. It gave him a strange sort of majesty that she had never noticed until it was gone.

He was such a proud individual, so strong and stubborn at times. She could understand it to an extent. After witnessing Brynhildr choosing Lissa, she now knew that Takumi was a descendant of Hoshidan royalty; a testament to his ability to wield Fujin Yumi and the mark of the Dawn Dragon on his shoulder. She saw it when she was changing his bandages, watching and waiting for those amber eyes to open and look back at her again. She also knew what Chrom was looking at that day in the bath tent. She smiled at the memory before reality came crashing down on her once again. To see Takumi reduced to such a state broke her heart.

Gods, how she wanted to fry the entire court with her Thunder tome. The desire only grew as each day passed by. Robin couldn't find it in herself to look at Frederick for any lengthy period of time. Whenever she had to talk with the butler, she could feel her rage building deep inside her gut. She had to keep their conversations short and to the point, lest she blow up and release the beast within that wanted to kick Frederick right where it hurt the most. That or line his entire quarters with bear meat. Granted, it wasn't entirely his fault—there were others who came to the same conclusion—but he was a Shepherd. She would've thought he'd be a bit more supportive of his fellow men, even if three of them were from Regna Ferox.

"Robin?"

She perked up at her name, turning her head and spotting Chrom in the doorway. She smiled at him as he made his way over to her, sitting down on the windowsill beside her and looking out over the capital. Two books were held in his arms, each distinctly thick and dusty. He must have pulled those from the library, Robin mused. He had been going through stacks of them ever since he returned to Ylisstol. Chrom looked over to her, his eyes sparkling like sapphires in the sunlight. How he managed to be so improper and yet so handsome at the same time still amazed her.

"I never believed you to be a reader," she quipped in response.

Chrom scratched the back of his head. "Neither did I. Now I understand how you can spend hours on end reading. You get hooked and then time just slips away from you."

"It took you that long to realize that?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he answered guiltily. He placed one of the volumes down, opening up the other and flipping to a bookmarked page. "I've been looking for information about Hoshido and Nohr, so I've been grabbing as much as I can every time I visit the library. Even if it's just a passing mention of them, I want to know about it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why the sudden interest?"

"Stuff that Gaius told me after I bribed him with candy. I refuse to play his game again…that is, unless I have no choice."

Robin snorted, attempting—and failing miserably—to stop the snickers that were escaping from her mouth. As hilarious as it was, she wasn't surprised that Gaius stooped that low. An honorable ninja in name only, the thief was as tactless as ever. "What have you learned so far?"

"Well, I discovered why the two kingdoms went to war. A kidnapping exacerbated the problem between the two kingdoms, but the original intention was so that Nohr could acquire the resources it needed to survive. Hoshido had a surplus of almost everything they could need, but Nohr's poor climate had negatively affected the plant life enough that food became scarce. Conquest became their only choice, though I doubt King Garon was thinking of his people at the time."

"Oh wow."

"I'm still angry that I'm distantly related to that scum, but at the same time I'm grateful. If not for him, Emm, Lissa, and I—and potentially the Hero-King as well—wouldn't exist."

"Getting a bit philosophical there, Chrom. It doesn't suit you."

He chuckled. "Maybe so, but it does make me wonder about my ancient Nohrian ancestor. I'm hoping I can find something—anything—about him or just Nohr in general in these books."

"There is a lot we still don't know. Ever since these legends started becoming real, it's made me all the more curious about the two kingdoms. What was the culture of Hoshido like? What survived the passage of time to reemerge in today's society? Who were the original wielders of the sacred weapons during that time? Who made those weapons and why? Are there more descendants out there? Where are Raijinto and Yato now?"

"Who knows? We'll have to dig around if we want to find out." Chrom's eyes shifted over to the clothing dangling from Robin's hand. A blue eyebrow arched in confusion. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Don't get any ideas, Chrom. I'm not _that_ perverted," Robin deadpanned. "I've been all over Ylisse trying to find a tailor to either fix or duplicate it, but I had no luck. All I did find out was that it was custom made and no one knows who the original designer was."

 _I suppose that's one more oddity to add onto the ever-growing pile of mysteries,_ thought Chrom. _Having anything custom made isn't cheap. And an unknown designer of unparalleled skill? I wonder how he paid for it?_

Every time Chrom felt like he took a step closer to unraveling the enigma that was Takumi, another five steps were added to the path towards the answer. As if being a descendant of Hoshidan royalty wasn't enough, Chrom felt like there were bigger pieces missing to the puzzle. Those crucial facts were the ones that would reveal exactly who Takumi was; information like where he was born, who his family was if they were still alive, if he had any friends beyond the Shepherds, and if he was anyone important in terms of social standing. Until he found those answers, Takumi would remain a half-solved riddle.

Then there was the issue of the strange murderer that had appeared before Takumi. That was a new development no one had expected. The rage and disgust on the archer's face was palpable when he described what he heard the being say that day. It was unnerving to think that something worse than the Risen could have followed Lucina and Kiragi into their time. However, Chrom couldn't help but feel like that stranger was connected to Takumi somehow. It certainly seemed to know Takumi, based on what was exchanged between the two. However, there was no way to know for sure. If Chrom wanted to find out more, apprehending that person was key.

The sound of happy laughter brought him out of his musings. Both Robin and Chrom turned towards the door, finding an ecstatic Lissa bouncing on her feet. She had joyful tears in her eyes as she rushed over to Chrom and threw her arms around her brother. Chrom grunted when she squeezed too hard.

"Big bro, I love you!" she squealed.

Chrom let out a soft wheeze. "So he finally asked?"

"Yes!"

"And what did you say?"

"YES!"

Robin pouted, feeling left out. "Excuse me? Can I intrude upon your sibling secrets? What's going on?"

"Oh, Robin!" Lissa gleefully began. "Remember when you told me that I didn't know how complicated it was to have feelings for someone outside your station?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, ever since Chrom assigned Lon'qu to protect me, we ended up spending a lot of time together. More than we ever thought possible. When those assassins did show up, he protected me. I think it was at that point when I realized what I was feeling; when my first thought wasn't of my own safety, but _his_. I never felt so strongly about anyone before. But…he seemed to think that I deserved better since I was Ylisse's princess. He didn't think he was worthy because of who he was."

"So what happened?"

"Lon'qu just proposed to me!" She cheered as she twiddled with a beautiful silver ring on her finger, a small diamond-encrusted snowflake settled perfectly in the center of the band. "Apparently Chrom talked some sense into him and gave him his blessings at some point during the past few months. I feel like I could fly right now!"

"Lon'qu actually went into a women's jewelry store and bought an engagement ring?" Robin exclaimed in surprise. "I'm so proud of him!"

"I was surprised too, but I'm happy that he's willing to fight his greatest fear for me. That means he really does care."

"So when's the wedding?"

"Well…I don't know," Lissa replied with a shrug. "But it'll definitely be a while before it can happen since Ylisse is still going through reconstruction and Chrom has his coronation coming up. Lon'qu hopes by then the 'situation' will be resolved so a certain someone can attend."

"Oh," Robin sighed. "I hope that happens as well. But congratulations all the same, Lissa. It's about damn time too."

Lissa deviously winked. "So when's Big Bro gonna propose to you, Robin?"

Robin froze while Chrom sounded like he choked on his spit. She felt her cheeks heat up, but not in the way they normally did. She would usually feel a fluttery feeling in her chest, but the butterflies seemed to be absent this time. Instead, she wanted to hide behind one of Chrom's books. Actually, she hadn't considered the possibility of marrying Chrom ever since her talk with Takumi that one night in the courtyard. With the war over, she had been taking the time to ponder about her relationship with her commander more than ever before. After Emmeryn's death and the resulting pep talk she gave him, Robin knew he was a very dear friend. One she was willing to help and support whenever he needed her. She cared for him, but it wasn't a deep, longing, and burning passion; the kind of desire that would compel her to walk to the ends of the earth and back for her true love, much like the princes in her favorite romance novels.

Robin looked over to her prince, seeing him coughing and blushing as he attempted to find his voice. He gave Lissa an annoyed glare. "Don't joke about that, Lissa! I know everyone's expecting me to take a wife soon, but there are more important things to deal with right now."

Lissa giggled. "Lighten up, Chrom! Besides, everyone knows that you _really_ pine after Olivia. Those hips are hard to resist, am I right?"

Chrom was reduced to a stuttering mess, his face as red as a tomato. Robin snickered alongside Lissa. It was true that he had developed an interest in the dancer. Whenever Olivia was alone, Chrom would make his move and try to converse with her. Most of the time he only succeeded in making her run away. Not that he was a creep in any way—Chrom was quite the gentleman to her. Olivia was just too shy to be in his presence for longer than ten minutes. She would always apologize the next time they met, only to avoid his gaze and hope to get away from him in whatever way she could. Robin smiled to herself, remembering how Chrom came to her and his future brother-in-law for advice on how to woo the shy woman. Needless to say, Lon'qu's word proved more fruitful than Robin's since he had known Olivia far longer than Robin had.

Poor Olivia, Robin thought. She had been worrying herself sick about Takumi's condition ever since the decision to lock him away was made. The guards had denied her access to the dungeons, proclaiming some stupid reason about fraternizing with the enemy. With surprising courage that appeared from nowhere, she had angrily yelled at that guard before storming off in tears. She really cared about Takumi if a simple comment gave her the strength to do something like that. Robin gained a whole new respect for the pink-haired dancer that day. Heck, Robin would've done the same thing if she was in a similar position—or better yet, she would have devised a way to put itching powder down the guard's armor.

Robin sighed to herself as Lissa and Chrom continued their sibling spat. She wondered how Takumi was doing at the present moment. Even though she was Chrom's trustworthy tactician, she had been allowed limited access to Takumi's cell. He had been placed in solitary confinement, which was no doubt a lonely existence when the only company you had was the dimly lit torches down in the dungeons. At least he was separated from the hardened criminals that did deserve to be locked away. She had brought him various novels and other literary works to help pass the time during those sparse visits, but words could not replace the simple pleasure of having another person to talk to.

The one with the most access was Chrom, but even he couldn't visit as much as he wished due to his duties as the upcoming Exalt. There was an entire kingdom to run, villages that needed to be protected, information he needed to explore, and a wife he needed to find before the royal council picked one for him.

"Chrom?" Robin looked pointedly at the blue-haired teen. He perked up at his name. "Do you think you could check up on Takumi for me?"

"Of course. I was actually hoping to do that today. It's been too long since I last saw him," Chrom replied, a concerned look on his face as he stood up. "I'll have to apologize to him for that. Is there anything you want me to tell him for you?"

She paused, thinking for a bit before looking up into Chrom's eyes. "Tell him I will get him out of there, one way or another."

"That sounds very…cryptic. What are you planning?"

"Hopefully a last case scenario. If those rotten, old sons of—I mean, if the council members refuse to release him, I will find my own way to make them see reason."

A humored smirk. "Something tells me that it involves you, your Thunder tome, and sensitive body parts."

"Maybe," Robin slyly replied. "They better hope that's all I'll do to them."

 _Naga have mercy on them then_ , thought Chrom as he exited the room. _It's not like they don't deserve it._

Takumi's situation always bothered him. It was a painful realization that his title could only do so much. As light turned to darkness, orange glows becoming his only source of illumination, he descended deeper into the catacombs of the castle. He soon came upon the heavy wooden door leading to the jail cell he wanted. Chrom scowled when he noticed the guard sleeping on the job. How he detested the man. He was of the many who believed Takumi to be guilty in causing Phila's—and indirectly, Emmeryn's—death. If Chrom wasn't overwhelmed with work to do, he'd find someone else to do the job. He did not trust the guard to do even the most essential things—like making sure the prisoner ate and didn't attempt suicide while imprisoned. It was painfully obvious that the man didn't care what happened to his assigned captive.

Chrom cleared his throat, his voice echoing loudly in the quiet corridor. The guard awoke with a jolt, immediately trying to compose himself before his prince. "M-M-Milord Chrom!"

"It seems you're not taking your job seriously enough," Chrom scathingly replied. "You're supposed to ensure the wellbeing of the accused until proper judgment has been given, but I guess sleeping is more important to you."

"F-Forgive me, sir," the lancer replied worriedly. "But it's not my fault! The damned brat has been keeping me up at night again. It was so bad that I commissioned that Dark Mage of yours to put a silencing spell on the room."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Keeping you up? What's he been doing that you needed to go to Tharja for help?"

"Screaming. Very loudly, at that. So much so that his throat has bled a couple times," the guard answered as Chrom's face paled. "Nothing a vulnerary can't fix, but the frequency has only gotten worse and I haven't been able to get him to stop."

"Did you find out why he's been screaming like that?"

"Nightmares, I presume. Many prisoners suffer from them. Don't worry yourself over something so trivial, milord. He has to get over them eventually."

"…And how long has this been happening?"

"It started when I was stationed here, sir. Ever since then, it's been sporadic."

Chrom felt sick. That was months ago. How was he only finding out about this now? He snapped at the guard to let him inside the room. The moment the door opened he was greeted by the familiar sight of crossed bars and the cold stone walls that were seen in every cell. Chrom squinted in the dark, looking for the silver hair he was so accustomed to seeing. He found it on the floor, the person it belonged to quivering as if he was freezing. Takumi's back was facing him, but Chrom could hear soft whimpering coming from the other teen. Chrom swallowed thickly as he carefully made his way over to the bars, clutching the metal tightly in his hand. Nervousness prevented any words from being formed, afraid that he was intruding on a moment of weakness that he knew Takumi would hate for anyone to see.

"Mother…"

The word, spoken so softly, had a much larger impact on the listener in the silent room. Pale fingers dug into the stone floor, gripping for something that was not there as the word was repeated over and over again. Each time it became more pained, more desperate.

 _Is he…dreaming about his mother?_ Chrom wondered. _He remembers her?_

Chrom should've been happy that Takumi remembered someone as dear as a mother. But the pain and sorrow in Takumi's voice while saying that word conveyed a different meaning. Something awful was happening to her in his dream. The body on the floor curled up as the whimpering became worse, turning into wretched, aching sobs that revealed a deeper torment hiding in the depths of the lost soul. Hidden cries of loneliness that reached out, hoping that someone— _anyone_ —would hear them. Amplified and echoing across the empty room, the sound racked his heart.

Chrom couldn't continue watching. He found the keys to the lock, quickly shoving the object into the keyhole. He didn't care if he wasn't allowed to handle the keys under normal circumstances. All he cared about was waking Takumi up so he could be freed from whatever demons that were plaguing his dreams. There was a loud click and the door screeched opened. Chrom rushed over to Takumi's side, shaking his shoulder firmly but gently.

"Takumi, wake up!"

The other teen seemed to stir at his voice as the sobbing died down. Takumi sluggishly lifted himself off the floor, dirt and grime staining the clothing he had been forced to wear since his imprisonment. He refused to face Chrom even after he sat upright, matted silver hair masking his face from the blue-eyed prince. Chrom frowned at the behavior, gripping the other man's shoulder in a sign of compassion.

"Look at me."

The proud male bit his lip. After several tense seconds, he complied. Chrom felt a lump form in his throat when he saw his friend's condition. In the span of a few months, the isolation and solitude had done its work too well. Takumi looked like the confused and frightened teenager he truly was, dealing with guilt and other insecurities that had been plaguing his mind ever since Emmeryn's death. He had been alone while sorting through those feelings and Chrom knew those thoughts only led to more self-hatred that Takumi didn't need. Tears freely fell from shadowed, raw-red eyes, down rosy cheeks that looked too bright against his pale skin. The brilliant amber orbs looked ruby red in the dim orange light of the room. In those eyes, a haunting, biting despair took root. It looked like the poor boy hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in months, which was quite likely with the obvious lack of concern the guard showed towards his detainee. Unable to look Chrom in the face any longer, Takumi turned away from him.

"Tell me what happened."

"It…" Takumi hoarsely mumbled. "Nightmare."

"I know. Do you feel comfortable enough to share it with me?"

"I don't want your pity. It's not like you care."

"I _do_ care, Takumi. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

A long silence passed before Takumi spoke again. "Then promise you won't speak a word of this to anyone. Not even Robin."

"I swear it on Falchion. I won't say anything unless you deem it necessary."

"…I couldn't—I tried to—but I was too…" Takumi sounded like his world was crumbling apart. He placed a hand in front of his eyes to hide his tears while the other clutched his chest, as if his heart was feeling the pain as well. Chrom had never seen someone so broken, so haunted by their own faults and fears. "My mother…I keep seeing her die and I can't stop it. She says that she never—and that I was too weak to save her…"

"Don't cry, Takumi," Chrom said, remembering those dear words Emmeryn would use to calm him down when he was a boy. "And don't believe in your nightmares. They aren't true."

"But I'm—"

"Stop demeaning yourself. You're better than you think you are."

"That's…That's a lie. Look at me. I can't sink any lower than this. I'll never be anything but burden to everyone."

"I wouldn't lie to you. And if I have to prove that to you every day, then I will. Don't think I won't."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear any more 'buts' out of you! Your prince commands it!"

The barest hint of a smirk threatened to spread across Takumi's face as he dried his tears, his eyes seeming to regain a bit of their normal amber hue. "You're not my prince."

"There we go. That's the smirk I was looking for." Chrom gave Takumi a rueful smile. "Takumi, you've been suffering needlessly this entire time. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. I won't let this continue. I promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I fully intend to keep this one. After all, Robin is confident that she'll be able to get you out of here soon." Takumi looked skeptical, but there was the barest hint of hope returning to his eyes. Chrom channeled all the reassurance he could possibly give into his voice, hoping that the silver-haired teen would trust his words. "She said she would do it, one way or another."

"…That sounds exactly like something she would say and it worries me more than it should."

 _Well, that's understandable. I wonder about her sometimes,_ Chrom thought as he let out a chuckle. _Robin, whatever plan you have cooked up, I hope you spring it soon._

* * *

 **More angst because Chrom and Takumi need to become bros and this was a great opportunity for them to share a bonding moment that's not on the battlefield. I figured the nightmares would worsen due to all the stress and guilt Takumi went through, plus being alone in the dark and dreary atmosphere of a prison cell doesn't help either.**

 **And if you haven't figured it out yet, it's going to be Chrom X Olivia. They're my next OTP after Chrom X Female!Robin. I don't care how much the game forces Sumia on him, I just don't like pairing her with Chrom. In fact, I'm going mostly by my OTP list for** _ **Awakening**_ **. You'll see the rest eventually.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and I hope I can keep releasing a chapter every week or so since my motivation is at an all-time high right now. What does Robin have planned? Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. Birthright: Escape

Lucina sighed aloud. Ever since she met Kiragi, he had been a bundle of sunshine that brought light to the dour clouds that constantly hovered around her. It was seemingly impossible to ruin the white-haired archer's mood. He was eternally optimistic; so much so that it managed to make her see things on the bright side for once. She began to believe her mission was achievable. She began to believe that the timeline had been altered and no more interference was needed.

She was wrong. And she had taken out her frustration and shame on her friend.

The moment she had heard that Emmeryn was captured by Gangrel and sentenced to death, she dragged Kiragi by his arm and rushed all the way to Plegia. They ran all that way, only to watch her fall to her death. It was jarring; a painful reminder that, despite the changes that had been done, fate always preferred its original course. With Emmeryn's death, Grima's resurrection was back on track. Lucina blamed herself for not remaining vigilant, but that anger soon transferred elsewhere towards a single source.

She remembered the lights that took Phila down. She saw their strength and speed. Yet, she wasn't able find the source. It had happened too quickly. Then the witness statements came. Their belief had swayed her judgment. Their words were the evidence Ylisse wanted. Their Exalt had died and her rescuer had been shot down. They wanted justice. They wanted punishment. Once the suspect had been found, all their hatred was directed towards him. It was justified. It satisfied their desire for vengeance, pulling them away from their initial desire to condemn Plegia for starting a war. Takumi became the target for all their hatred and fury.

Lucina cornered Kiragi, demanding to know if he played a part in what happened. He had been a distraction. A diversion from her mission. An anomaly that should have been eliminated if he had darker intentions behind that innocent facade. Kiragi looked ready to cry; if not from the knowledge that his father was accused of a crime he didn't commit, then from Lucina's blunt and heartless comment.

What happened next startled her. Kiragi gave her an angry glare, one that did not belong on the normally delighted face. He yelled at her, tears falling down his cheeks as all the hidden pain and suffering surfaced from deep inside. It exploded in a show of sorrow, rage, and agony. It was then that it hit her and she wanted to kick herself for forgetting such a crucial detail. Kiragi came from the same apocalyptic future she had, even if it was a different timeline. He went through the loss of parents he loved with all his heart. He grew up in a world that wanted him dead. He had to become a man before he was ten-years-old. He knew his father better than she did and he was convinced that Takumi would never willingly kill Phila.

"Why!?" he shouted at her. "Why does the whole world hate my father!? Everything he ever did was for people he cared about! And what does he get for it? Nothing but hatred and horrible comments!"

"Kiragi—"

"He's not a bad person. He's not weak either. Yet everyone drags him down and degrades him! They don't understand how much it hurts him inside." Kiragi hiccupped, his hands balling into fists. His grip on Fujin Yumi tightened, pulling the beloved bow closer to his heart. "I saw how their words affected my father. He always wanted to gain their approval; to be the person that could be looked up to and respected. The type of person that you and Chrom are…"

Lucina tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it stubbornly stayed in place. "I had no idea…"

"Exactly! No one does! Nobody knew that about him except his closest friends and family!" Kiragi snapped. "I don't care what anybody says! He's innocent, Lucina! It wasn't him! It was—!"

He suddenly cut off, biting his lip as if to prevent anything else from slipping out. Lucina narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You mean you know who did it?"

"I'm sorry, Lucina. I can't say."

"Why not?"

"I JUST CAN'T!" he blurted out, more tears falling down his face. "If I do, I might…I just can't take that chance!"

"Kiragi, you must tell me. If you're keeping information from me that could help—"

"You don't understand. You wouldn't believe me."

"I _believe_ that you're hiding stuff from me again," Lucina growled, her hand twitching as she took hold of Falchion's handle. "And I've grown tired of it. I want answers and I want them now. "

"Look, all I can say is that you should keep an eye on your parents and your infant self when she comes." Kiragi turned away and began walking off. "You're not the only one who wants to stop a future from falling to pieces. If I have to stop it on my own, then I will."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm getting away from you!" he answered with a pout. "I don't need to hear you patronizing me or my father."

"Your father is a suspect! And your hero worship of him is blinding you to the truth!"

" _Truth_? Don't talk to me about the truth! You only use that as an excuse to suit your needs! You're no different than Corrin!" Kiragi yelled angrily while Lucina blinked at the foreign name. Fresh, hot tears were trailing down Kiragi's cheeks again. The anger and betrayal Lucina saw in his amber eyes truly made him look like his father. "Don't parade around like you're some almighty savior doing everything for the 'greater good'; because you're not!"

Lucina winced at the harsh, accusing tone in her ally's voice. This was a first for her. She had never seen Kiragi like this before. So torn, so broken, bleeding and hurting deep inside but unable to reveal that to anyone. It didn't suit him at all.

"Tell me, Lucina. How far would you go to save the future?"

She frowned. "I…I would do whatever was necessary."

"Necessary?" Kiragi repeated darkly. "If it was 'necessary', would you destroy an entire kingdom? Slaughter innocent people? Point your blade at your own flesh and blood?"

"I would—NEVER!" Lucina practically roared. "I could never do any of those things! How could you even ask that of me!?"

"Because such events did happen at some point in history, and it was done all for the sake of 'peace' and the 'greater good'. At least that's what the _winning side_ believed," he explained. "My point is that your way is not the only way towards the answer nor is it the right way. So don't act so high and mighty, Lucina. When it comes down to it, you're just as selfish and short-sighted as Corrin was."

With that last statement, Kiragi turned and stomped away. Lucina reached an arm out as if to stop him, but her legs were frozen to the ground. She didn't know what to say. She could only watch his retreating backside and wonder what he was talking about. Most notably, she wondered who the "Corrin" he mentioned was. Clearly Kiragi harbored a grudge toward this person but, as always, he refused to divulge anything important.

The future princess let out a defeated sigh. Lucina lowered her arm and made up her mind. If Kiragi continued to hide things from her—including information that could potentially help stop Grima's resurrection—then she simply couldn't trust him anymore. She didn't want to believe the boy was capable of anything evil, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. Once again, she'd have to rely only on herself. She took one last glance at the young archer before striking off in the opposite direction.

She prayed Kiragi wouldn't do anything to make her raise her blade against him.

* * *

Cold. Dark. Empty. Alone. It had been that way for a long time. How long, he couldn't tell. It was impossible to tell time in a dungeon. All that stayed with him were his thoughts and guilt. It tormented him constantly with relentless nightmares that he could never escape. Every time he fell asleep, he was afraid; terrified by whatever horrors his mind decided to torture him with that night. How long would it be before his inner demons consumed him? How long could he last before it became too much to bear? He didn't know for sure. The only thing he could do was believe in what Chrom had told him. Hope was all he had left, and even that was dying alongside everything else in his dreams.

The dirty, cold slate flooring chilled his skin every night, providing little comfort for him as he laid down to sleep. He piled his hair behind his head, cushioning his skull as much as he could. He curled in on himself, trying to keep some semblance of warmth in the chilly room. Yet another sleepless night awaited him, so why delay the inevitable?

Rattling echoed beyond the door, sounding louder than it probably was in the quiet corridors. Takumi snapped his tired eyes open, sitting upright and alert as the jingling of keys rung in his ears. The lock clicked, the door creaking open as a familiar purple coat entered the room. The door was shut as quietly as possible before the figure came over to the cell.

"Robin?" Takumi managed to whisper.

"The one and only," she replied quietly as she fiddled with the lock to his cell. "Happy to see me?"

A small smile formed on his face. "Yes, actually."

Robin unlocked the door and swiftly went over to Takumi's side. Her brown eyes widened when she saw him before they softened with pity. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it shortly afterwards.

"Don't say anything," Takumi said as Robin looked him in the eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Then I won't. What's important is that we get you out of here." She took hold of one of his hands, helping him to his feet. She frowned. "Your hands feel like ice."

"I can deal with it."

"It's the middle of fall and those dastards couldn't even think to give you a blanket? I should murder them in their sleep!" She grumbled under her breath as she began to remove her cloak. It slipped off her shoulders, revealing her petite figure. Her clothes seemed to be baggy, hiding her curves completely from prying eyes. Despite that, the look suited her.

Takumi shook his head a bit, trying to expel such thoughts. He tried to focus on her face, the determined expression set in place as she draped the purple coat over his shoulders. The immediate warmth he received from the gesture sent pleasant chills down his spine. She had been wearing it, so of course the body heat was still there. That was nothing to worry about, he told himself. Flipping the hood over his head, he pushed his arms through the sleeves. Once that was done, Robin grabbed his hand again and began leading him out of the cell.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like? I'm busting you out of here!" Robin quipped. "I don't care if I'm labeled a criminal for doing this. I won't let an innocent man suffer like this."

"You—!" Takumi blanched. "You're breaking me out!? Are you insane!?"

"Only in your eyes."

"I—No!" He pulled his hand out of Robin's hold. "I can't let you do this. I'm not worth it."

Robin let out an exasperated groan. She swiftly turned around, grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him down so that he was eye level with her. "You listen to me, Pineapple. You _are_ worth it. Besides, I'm the rescuer here and I'm rescuing you whether you want it or not, damn it! Deal with it!"

With that said, she clutched onto his arm and practically dragged him out the door. Takumi spotted the guard, knocked unconscious and lying on the ground. Another woman was there, looking dour and grimly standing beside the man. The moment she laid eyes on Robin, her whole demeanor seemed to light up. Robin fought back a grimace, putting on the best fake smile she could give.

"Thanks for helping me out, Tharja."

"Anything for you, Robin," the woman chuckled darkly, her smirk unnerving Takumi immensely. "So _this_ is my competition? I must say that I'm not impressed."

"Excuse me?" Takumi blurted out in confusion, slightly miffed by the underlying insult. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?

Tharja gave him a murderous look. "I suggest you keep your hands off of Robin. Something… _unfortunate_ may happen to you if you don't."

"Tharja, you're going overboard again," Robin said with a sigh while Takumi pulled his hood further down over his face. "I told you before that Takumi is my friend. There's nothing going on between us."

"Could've fooled me."

The tactician blushed. "I'm serious."

"If you say so," Tharja said as a creepy smile spread across her face. "I'm happy to hear that."

Robin shuddered a bit as she turned away and began to tug Takumi along, not pausing to look back. Takumi could feel the Dark Mage's eyes following them, burning a hole through his back even as they turned the corner. He made a mental note to stay far away from that woman. He had a feeling she wouldn't hesitate to curse him for the rest of his life if he angered her in some way. As they went down various hallways, Robin's hold on his arm tightened slightly and this did not go unnoticed.

"You don't have to do this," he reminded her.

"Yes, I do. Remember what you told me that one night? When we were planning for…" Robin bit her lip at the memory. "You told me if I went down, you'd go down with me."

"But that didn't happen."

"Maybe not to me…but it did happen to you," she responded. "I swore that I'd get you out of this horrible place, no matter what. Whatever happens from this point onward, we'll face it together. If they want to kill you or imprison you for life, I'll be there by your side."

"Robin…"

"Even if the whole world is against you…you're not alone. And you never will be again. I want you to remember that."

He felt a rock drop into his stomach. Her words stung his heart, breaking down the rest of the walls he had built to protect himself. Once they broke through, a warmth seeped into his chest and spread throughout his body. The numbing cold ebbed away as hot tears ran down his face. He was thankful the hood kept his face mostly hidden. The last thing he wanted was to let Robin see how pathetic he had become.

The darkness brightened as they approached the exit. Stepping into the light of the moon, Robin quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was wandering around. Once she felt the coast was clear, she continued to lead Takumi through the castle corridors. So far, things were working out exactly as she had planned. Countless days of observation and guesswork had allowed her to pinpoint which hallways were the least likely to be used. If everything went smoothly, she could sneak Takumi out of Ylisstol's walls without anyone knowing until the following day.

Suddenly, she spotted a shadow moving toward them. She slammed Takumi against a nearby pillar in a panic, where the shadows would hide them from sight. He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a "Mmmph!" as Robin covered it with her hand. Heart pounding, she watched as the shadow's owner came into sight.

A tawny cat padded down the hallway, tail swishing behind it and yellow eyes reflecting the moonlight. No doubt one of the castle's resident pest controllers on a nightly stroll. With a heavy sigh, she lifted herself away from Takumi.

"False alarm," she stated in relief. Without giving him a chance to respond, she continued tugging him along, unaware of his flushed face hidden beneath his hood.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and Robin praised the gods for her good luck. Aside from a snoring, drunken guard, the stables were unoccupied. She spotted several horses strung up, many of them sleeping. She went over to one of the animals that were still awake, silently unlocking the gate. With a gentle hand, she led the steed out of the stable. It had already been saddled before they arrived.

"You really went out of the way for this, didn't you?" Takumi whispered as Robin mounted the horse.

"Of course. We gotta get moving as soon as possible," she replied as she held out her hand. "Now get your butt up here."

With a humored huff, Takumi took her hand and helped himself up and onto the steed. Once he was settled, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt his face heating up at the contact. She was so warm despite the chilly night air. She looked over her shoulder, her brown eyes glistening in the pale light of the moon. She gave him a heartwarming smile.

"We'll be just fine. Trust me."

Somehow, he believed her. With that said, Robin motioned the stallion to move. It nickered softly and began to walk. She led them through the quiet streets of Ylisstol, wary and alert for anyone that was out and about in the night. Robin kept her eyes and ears peeled for any ruffians skulking about. If worse came to worse and they couldn't avoid a confrontation, it would be up to her to protect Takumi.

Once they reached the gates, she flicked the reigns and the steed began to gallop. It didn't take long for the castle to become a small speck in the distance behind them, but the danger had only just begun.

She was hyper aware of Takumi's cold hands nestled on her stomach. They only served to remind her of the horrible conditions he had endured over the past months. His whole body was covered in dirt and muck, he had lost a noticeable amount of weight, and it was obvious he hadn't been sleeping well. On top of that, the guards had jeered and mocked him whenever he was led to court.

Robin grimaced and tightened her grip on the reins. Despite what Takumi said, she couldn't help but feel that all of this was partially her fault. If only she had stayed with him on that fateful day, she might have been able to protect him from the creature that had killed Phila and very nearly killed him. When she saw the giant hole going through Takumi's chest, she felt like she had been shot too. He had paid the price for her mistake, and it destroyed her.

She wouldn't let that happen again. After coming so close to losing him, she realized just how dear Takumi had become to her. Despite his prickly demeanor and initial hatred of her, he had shown signs of a kind heart deep down. He had her back when she needed him and had given her comfort and support during her most desperate hour. It was only fair that she returned the favor. This time, she vowed to protect him, no matter what.

She brought the horse to a stop at a tiny, unassuming house on the outskirts of Ylisstol. She asked Takumi to wait in the saddle as she dismounted and approached the door. She made sure no one else was around before she began knocking on the door. Three soft knocks, a pause, and then three louder knocks.

The door cracked open, revealing a small hooded figure that motioned for them to come inside. Robin tied the horse to a stake and beckoned Takumi to come with her. The archer was confused, but decided to trust her. The three of them slipped inside the house and the hooded person locked the door behind them. Then, they took off their hood.

Takumi's mouth fell open. "Olivia?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help you," she answered. "Do you have any idea how worried I was the whole time you were in prison? And those awful guards wouldn't even let me see you! So when I heard that Robin was planning to set you free, I knew I had to do whatever I could to help."

"But—"

"No buts! Now hurry up and get in that washtub! You smell like a cesspit!"

Takumi was powerless to stop the two women from shoving him behind a convenient screen where, sure enough, a bath had been prepared for him. With a sigh, he removed his filthy clothes and climbed into the tub. The warm water was heavenly, but there was no time to waste. He hurriedly scrubbed himself down, watching as months of grime fell off his skin and hair. By the time he finished, the water was dyed black.

As he wrung out his hair, he noticed that someone had replaced his clothes. Some type of white armor laid on the floor, accompanied by leather gloves, boots, and a pair of blue leggings that seemed vaguely familiar somehow. Once he was dry, he changed into the outfit. It was different than what he was used to, but it was clean, comfortable, and durable.

He stepped out from behind the screen and Olivia smiled at him. "Wow, Takumi, you look great! That Bow Knight armor suits you perfectly!"

"You got me these clothes?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "I would never let you to stay in that horrible prison garb and Robin couldn't find a tailor that could repair your old clothes. This was the best I could do."

"It's fine, Olivia. You've done more than enough."

"Actually, I'm not finished. I have a couple more things for you."

Takumi watched as the dancer retreated to another room. She returned a moment later with a Steel Bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a Killing Edge in her arms. She handed the weapons to him, watching as he eyed them with shock.

"Lon'qu wasn't able to make it tonight, but he dropped these off earlier," she explained. "You have a dangerous journey ahead of you and we'd prefer that you came back alive."

Takumi felt a lump form in his throat. They did all of this just for him. It was difficult to hold back his emotions as he accepted the weapons from Olivia. He didn't feel worthy of such kindness, but he knew she wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"Now go," Olivia ordered once Takumi had finished strapping the weapons to his new outfit. "It'll be dawn soon. You need to get as far away from Ylisstol as you can before anyone finds out you're missing."

Takumi nodded, but Robin spoke up. "Hold on. You're forgetting one more thing."

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar pair of red ribbons. "You're not really a pineapple without these, are you?"

He huffed at her teasing but accepted the ribbons and quickly tied his hair up. "I can't thank you all enough for doing this."

"You can repay us by surviving out there until we clear your name; and by Naga's name, we _will_ make sure that happens," Olivia replied. She went over to Takumi, giving him a tight hug. "Be safe. Stay strong. And may Naga bless and watch over you on your journey."

"It's time we got moving, Olivia. We have a lot of distance to cover," Robin announced, opening the door. "Takumi, let's go."

Amber eyes locked with her brown ones, a spark of an old flame igniting once again. "Right."

* * *

 **Oh. My. GOD! This chapter fought with me, kicking and screaming for the past month. I got stuck about ten million times and my college classes just killed my motivation completely. Props to LunaClefairy for helping me finish this darned thing! Thank you so much! I owe you one!**


	17. Birthright: Unite

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea where we're headed?"

"Plegia."

"PLEGIA!?" Takumi blurted out in shock. "Have you forgotten that we're partially responsible for throwing their kingdom into chaos!?"

"Trust me, Takumi. The moment that everyone finds out we're missing, the entire Halidom will be searching for us," explained Robin. "I know you don't want to draw any attention to Regna Ferox either, even though I'm sure Basilio would've been more than happy to help. It's too risky to catch a boat and travel to Valm since we would be on foreign soil without a good grasp on who's friend or foe. Not to mention I heard some nasty rumors that there's some sort of war going on right now over there. Our safest choice right now is Plegia. I do have a general concept of the land and, since it's still in recovery from the war, we might be able to hide out in one of the abandoned forts. We should be safe there."

"…You've really thought this out, haven't you? I must say, I'm impressed."

Robin winked at him. "Coming from you, that compliment is worth a thousand words."

Takumi wanted to retort, but he held his tongue back. The way Robin's face shined in the morning light, bringing a certain sparkle to her eyes and a dazzle to her smile; it wasn't something he was used to seeing. She was usually laidback. When she wasn't, she had a serious demeanor that complemented her role as a tactician. To see her acting so… _normal_ even in the face of possible capture and execution for freeing a wanted man; it was startling.

"Is there something on my face?"

He quickly averted his gaze, mentally berating himself for being caught staring at her. If Robin was confused by his behavior, she didn't show it. She returned to the reigns in her hands, urging the horse to go faster. It wasn't long before the trees returned to being blurs of green and brown whizzing by in his peripheral vision. How long could they remain hidden? How long would it be before his name could be cleared? Robin would be stuck with him until then.

"Ah HA! That didn't take long at all!"

Her cheerful declaration made him snap his head up. The horse had slowed down to a trot, allowing him to fully look over the fort before him. Sand had dusted the dark bricks, covering them in a thin sheet of yellowish-white. The biting sandstorms had worn away the sharp edges of the bricks, smoothing them out so much that climbing up the wall by hand would've been impossible. A tattered Grimleal flag waved lazily in the wind on the roof. All in all, it looked like a normal Plegian fort except for one thing: the place had apparently become a hotspot for crows. Never had Takumi seen so many crows in his life.

Robin dismounted the horse, taking the reins and slowly leading it through the maze of birds. It took longer to reach the fort's entrance than she would have liked, but the crows didn't seem keen on leaving anytime soon. The giant wooden gates loomed over her, a slight gap between the two doors indicating they had been opened recently. Robin's expression hardened, looking back to Takumi and seeing him with his Steel Bow already in hand as he slid off their steed's back. She motioned Takumi over to her, silently signing to be quiet. With a quick glance through the crack to make sure no one was in the immediate area, she began to open the gates with a careful hand. The wood creaked at the movement, the noise sounding so much louder in her ears than it actually was. After a few tense seconds, the door was opened far enough for the both of them to sneak in.

The inside looked more decrepit than the outside. The walls were a rusty-brown color. Various boxes were strewn about. Some were broken and others were open but empty. The darkness seemed to seep into the very air, giving Robin chills. Even inside the fortress, more crows were pecking at small beetles that somehow survived in the cruel desert environment and made their home within the ruined crates. Robin carefully stepped over the birds, wondering why this particular place was so popular with the avians.

Something bumped into her, causing her to stumble a bit. Robin snapped her head around, glaring at Takumi before becoming confused. He looked quite anxious, arms tense and a nervous frown on his features. He mouthed an apology before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

The two made their way through the dank hallways, turning each corner only to find more and more crows the deeper they went. Their clusters seemed the worst by a particular stairway leading to the roof of the building. Steeling herself, Robin was the first to climb the treacherous flight full of feathers and beaks. How she managed not to step on any of the animals, she would never know. With a little effort, she poked her head through the opening, looking around only to have a bird screech in her face. She held back the startled scream that was stuck in her throat, cheeks red and flaring from annoyance and anger.

"Why are there so many damned crows here!?" she grumbled to herself.

"Because they're my NEST-door neighbors! Nya ha ha!"

That time, Robin _did_ scream and nearly fell down the steps from her shock. She whirled her head around, spotting the owner of the voice. He wore the traditional garb of a Dark Mage, a dark purple tome in hand and a crow perched on the other. His eyes were closed, but an unnervingly wide grin was plastered on his face. Robin stared at the white-haired male, heart pounding like a hammer in her chest. She had no doubt he was a Plegian, but the last thing she needed was to start a fight and alert the locals about the death of one of their soldiers.

Robin let out a small squeak as Takumi pushed her aside, wondering what was distracting her. The archer narrowed his eyes at the mage, but this only made the stranger's grin grow.

"Well, hi there!" the mage chuckled. "I know you guys from somewhere. You two were part of the Ylissean army that killed our king, weren't you?"

"Ah…No?" Robin answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, you were! I remember that day really well. So much blood and death…" His smile twisted darkly. "I never had so much fun in my life!"

"You want to join the rest of your comrades?" Takumi snapped, a hand on the hilt of his Killing Edge. "I'd be more than happy to grant that request."

"Mister Pineapple, would you really?" the Plegian eagerly asked. "Can you do it so it isn't super painful? I don't like ouchies."

Takumi blinked in surprise. "…Excuse me?"

"It's my dream! I want to die a horrible, bloody death one day. Kinda like the one you almost had, with all that red seeping out your mouth and your ribs poking through your—"

"Wait, you saw what happened to Takumi that day!?" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh, is that Mister Pineapple's name? Yeah. I saw. Some cool-looking cloaked guy shot him through the chest and then killed all those Pegasus Knights. It was raining blood AND bodies that day because of that guy! It was so COOL!"

"So we finally have another witness to the scene of the crime!" cheered Robin. "What fantastic luck!"

The stranger's grin shrunk, replaced by a confused frown. "Why would you say that? Are you two in trouble?"

"You could say that. My friend here was wrongfully convicted of a crime he didn't commit. We're hoping to find the real culprit or find some more witnesses who can help clear Takumi's name."

"Oh, cool! I didn't think I'd meet a couple of CAWnvicts today. So that means that if I stick with you two, there'll be more people for me to kill! Where do I sign up?"

"Um…that's not exactly what we're trying to accomplish here…"

"Awwwwwwwwww! You sure? I'm a whiz at magic and curses. Without the war, there's no order to kill everyone in sight or hex their eyeballs out. That's no fun for me, so I might as well go wherever the excitement is. So can I join? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I promise I won't stick a knife in your back, but I can definitely stick it in next guy if you need me to."

Takumi leaned towards Robin, whispering in her ear. "I don't trust this guy. He's awfully morbid for someone so cheery. Anyone who enjoys killing that much is bad news to me."

Robin sighed. "…We're on our own, Takumi. There's not much of a choice. If worse comes to worst, we may have to fight against our fellow Shepherds and the Ylissean guard. We need to take advantage of what few allies we can get. Let's give him a chance. Who knows? He might prove to be a valuable asset to us."

"You place way too much faith in others."

"Someone has to. Chrom's not here to do it for me and I know you'd never give anyone a chance if the decision were left up to you."

"…True," the archer grumbled. "Fine. He can come. But if he betrays us, I'll make sure his dream of a bloody death comes true."

"Thank you," Robin gave Takumi a beaming smile, causing him to turn away to hide the flush on his cheeks. She turned back to the Dark Mage, her serious demeanor back in place. "Alright, we'll let you join our party on one condition. No mindless killing sprees or curses of your own volition. We'll tell you who you can do that to."

"Really? Hurray!" the guy cheered. "By the way, my name's Henry. Nice to meet you."

"Well, Henry, we may be hurting your fellow countrymen and comrades in the future. Are you certain you won't buckle under the consequences of your actions?"

"Pshaw!" Henry waved the matter away with a flick of his hand. "I don't care who gets eviscerated as long as I can do it. If you want someone dead, moderately dead, or just slightly dead, just say the word. I promise to support your CAWS!"

"Oh _god_ …" Takumi groaned, palming his face. "Is this going to be a regular thing with you?"

Henry shrugged. "Not a fan of puns, huh? Then I guess I'll have to proceed with CAWtion! Nya ha ha!"

"Stop it."

"Oh come on. I haven't even reached my BEAK performance yet. Get it?"

" _ **GAH!**_ "

 _Oh, Takumi. Please bear with it,_ Robin thought. _This is only the beginning._

* * *

"SHE DID **WHAT**!?" Chrom could only stare, bewildered by what his loyal steward-but-not- _really_ -a-steward had told him.

Frederick nodded. "I speak the truth, milord. Both the prisoner and Robin are missing. I can only assume she freed Takumi herself and both are now on the run. I hate to say it, but I expected something like this would happen. That woman is as tenacious as ever."

"I—She—Are you _serious_!?"

"Of course I am. You know I do not jest about such matters."

"I expected her to do something crazy, but this level of insanity just takes the cake!" Chrom exclaimed. "And I'm talking a massive Gaius-approved honey cake!"

"Yet you did nothing to persuade her from attempting such a foolhardy mission?"

"I was expecting something along the lines of blackmailing the court or frying their extremities extra crispy! I never thought she'd go as far as this."

"…We ARE talking about the same Robin, aren't we? I'm honestly surprised she _didn't_ add that onto her list of questionable actions she's done thus far," Frederick deadpanned. "The only thing missing from this cake is the icing."

Chrom blinked. "Icing?"

"I refer to the Fujin Yumi. I wouldn't be shocked if she took that under our noses as well."

"No way. She couldn't have. She _wouldn't_. Only authorized personnel are allowed inside that vault."

"You think something trivial like that would stop her? You know how she is." Frederick gave Chrom a meaningful look. "I'm well aware that you think highly of her, but her actions speak for themselves. A criminal thinks themselves above the law; even the word of the future Exalt."

Chrom frowned, suddenly feeling very exposed before the noble knight. It was a bit jarring to see what Frederick was blatantly pointing out. The one thing Chrom prided himself on—being a good judge of character, trusting others and giving a them a chance when no one else would—became a double-edged sword. The current situation only served to remind Chrom of the fact that he let things slide whenever Robin was involved. She may have been their tactician, but Frederick had yet to fully let go of his suspicion. He was still convinced Robin was planning something behind their backs. Freeing a convict and running off into the night definitely looked bad, even by Chrom's standards—even if he believed neither Takumi nor Robin were capable of doing anything inherently evil. The whole thing just proved Frederick's point that they needed to keep a closer eye on their "comrades".

"I don't believe Robin stole the Fujin Yumi."

"At least check, milord," Frederick insisted. "If either of the sacred weapons are missing from that vault, the council will want her head. I have no doubt about that. Should it come to that, I fear not even you would be able to save her from her judgment."

The blue-haired prince attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. The knight may not have liked Robin as much as the other Shepherds, but at least Frederick recognized that she was a special friend to his lord. Chrom was grateful for that. With the words ringing around his head, the soon-to-be Exalt motioned his faithful steward to follow him. They passed down the great hallways of the castle, turning more times than Chrom cared to count. The two sacred weapons were stored in the heart of Ylisstol, sealed away by powerful magic only a few trusted mages could wield. Only a chosen few were allowed inside the vault, Chrom being one of them because he was of royal blood. That and he pried Siegfried out of Gangrel's bloody hands, so he technically had laid claim to the broadsword in the eyes of the council.

Despite the desires of the noble elders in the council that he wield Siegfried, Chrom knew he never would. Not only would it appear as if he was establishing a supremacy over the other realms of the continent—something he wanted to avoid in order to keep the peace Ylisse had won—but the demonic-looking sword did not choose him as its master. When Falchion chose him, Chrom felt a bond form between him and the sword; a deep connection that no one but himself could feel. Lissa also felt something similar form between her and Brynhildr when the tome chose her. But that feeling did not happen when he held the mythical black blade. He felt nothing; nothing but a cold hilt that pulsed with a yearning for its true master's hand. That was something those old fools would never understand, blinded by a lust for power and dominance.

It wasn't long before the looming gates barring the entrance to the vault came into view. The last time he saw the imposing metal doors before him was when he placed Siegfried inside. Chrom blinked in surprise when he realized that none of the mages who could dissipate the magic surrounding the entrance were present. Instead, a certain manakete was skipping around in front of it.

"Nowi?" A confused Frederick began. "How did you— _Why_ are you down here?"

"Oh!" the young girl perked up when she saw her two friends. "Chrom! Frederick! Did you come to help me find the Dragon Vein here?"

"Dragon Vein?" the two men asked simultaneously.

"Yeah! You know what Dragon Veins are, right?" Nowi chirped excitedly. "They're like little wellsprings of draconic power that flow out of the ground in certain places. Only those of dragon descent can use them, but accessing that power makes all sorts of neat things happen! At least that's how it was explained to me."

Chrom hummed to himself. "What kinds of neat things?"

"I don't know for sure since I've never tried it myself. Dragon Veins are really rare to come across nowadays. But I heard that a really long time ago that Dragon Veins were all over the place. Stuff like drying up rivers, cooling lava, making rain, and creating rockslides happened all the time back then."

"So…there's supposedly one of these Dragon Veins around here?"

"Yep!" Nowi nodded eagerly. "I'm gonna find it and see what it does!"

"And dragonkin and those descended from them are the only ones capable of sensing and activating them?"

"Something like that, yeah!"

"Milord," Frederick the Wary started, eyeing the all too familiar look of curiosity on Chrom's face. "Perhaps another time? We're down here on business, remember?"

"Why not, Frederick? We can't do anything about the barrier until one of the mages returns, so we might as well pass the time doing something productive."

"Productive? Ordering a soldier to find one of said mages and bringing them here isn't productive?"

"Frederick, I am a descendant of Nohrian royalty," Chrom explained in a hushed voice so that Nowi wouldn't hear. "I carry the blood of the Dusk Dragon within me. If I can use such accursed blood to do something good, I want to learn as much about it as I can."

Frederick sighed. "…As you wish, milord. Still, I advise caution. These 'Dragon Veins' could pose a threat to your safety."

"Don't worry so much. I'll be careful!"

"Somehow, that only makes me worry more…"

A delighted squeal. "FOUND IT!"

Both men eyed Nowi, seeing her on the ground. She was crouched down, looking at a particular spot with barely-contained glee. It didn't take long for his promise to be forgotten as Chrom rushed over to the young manakete, hoping to see what Nowi was seeing. Frederick shook his head in defeat, half-smiling at the childlike eagerness Chrom was displaying in response to the topic. The knight slowly made his way over to the two, being sure to stay close enough while keeping a respectable distance that wouldn't smother his lord. He raised an eyebrow when he felt a small pulse in the air, almost unnoticeable unless one was paying close attention.

"Yep! That's definitely the Dragon Vein!" Nowi exclaimed. "I can't believe there were humans who could find these things out on the battlefield super easy! I probably walked over it, like, a gazillion times and I never noticed it until now. Guess I was too excited to sense it."

"So…how do you activate it?" asked Chrom.

The dragonkin shrugged unsurely. "I don't know. I guess you just touch it and BAM! The magic just happens."

"Should we give it a try?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna do it!"

Nowi placed her hand on the floor. Almost instantly, a glowing light rose out of the ground and flew into the air. All three watched in awe as the light flew towards the gate, slamming right into the magic barrier. Cracks were heard as the magic dissipated, shattering completely. The electric air around the door evaporated, leaving only normal steel doors in its wake. Nowi pouted in frustration.

"Aw! All that looking and all it did was _that_!? I thought something cool was gonna happen!"

Chrom was silent with shock while Nowi stomped off in angry disappointment. The magic guarding those doors was some of the most advanced spellwork Ylissean mages could muster. Was that the power of a Dragon Vein? It was the same sort of light Robin said she saw on that day they saved Maribelle. Shortly afterwards, the rockslide happened and all the Shepherds were miraculously unscathed. That unbelievable event had given the Shepherds a massive advantage over the Plegian army that day. A flurry of ideas spawned inside his mind, each one providing potential scenarios where such a power could come in handy.

"Well…I suppose we don't have to worry about tracking anyone down now," Frederick finally managed to say, still reeling from the Dragon Vein display. "By the gods…"

Chrom merely nodded as he followed the Great Knight over to the doors. With some effort, the two men pushed them open to reveal a mostly barren room. The grey walls were bland and the only objects inside the room were two pedestals, each holding a sacred weapon. Fujin Yumi was still there, a decent layer of dust coating the sleek white wood. Nobody had touched it since it was taken from Takumi months ago. Chrom breathed a sigh of relief at the sight before turning to look at Siegfried. The sword was safe in its scabbard, sitting majestically before them. Even without a hand to wield it, the weapon still garnered attention and respect from all those who gazed upon it.

"Both sacred weapons are accounted for," Chrom announced, feeling quite pleased before turning towards the knight. "And you were worried! I told you Robin wouldn't have been able to come in here."

"Yes…I suppose you were right…"

Chrom blinked. "Is something still bothering you, Frederick the Wary?"

"Do you not hear that…moaning, milord?"

"Moaning?"

Chrom saw that the distressed look on Frederick's face was directed at Siegfried. Turning towards the pedestal where the sword slept, he eyed the weapon suspiciously. It looked as inanimate as ever, silent to him. Frowning as he walked over to the blade, the prince carefully lifted the heavy broadsword off the metal stand that was holding it upright. He looked over the simple yet royal design of the scabbard, his hand clutching the long hilt with care. Still, he heard nothing. But something tickled him in the back of his mind the longer he looked at Siegfried. He had an idea. A crazy one to be sure, but there was only one way to find out.

"Frederick, I want you to draw Siegfried from its scabbard."

Frederick balked, as if he didn't hear Chrom right. "Pardon?"

"I don't hear anything, Frederick. I think the sword might be calling out to you."

"Me? That's not possible. I am not of royal blood. Why would it—"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Milord, I am not authorized to wield, much less touch that sword and I'm certain there is some protocol we are violating—"

An annoyed huff. "Just do it!"

"…Very well then. As you wish."

Never in Chrom's life had he seen Frederick look so apprehensive about anything than at that moment when the blade was presented to him. The man reached for the maroon scabbard, looking very much like he had just swallowed a mouthful of bear jerky. Once Siegfried was in his hands, he hesitated. Frederick simply looked at the design, holding the weapon at arm's length as if it would lash out at him for daring to lay a hand on it. When nothing happened for a few minutes, he slowly took hold of the hilt and pulled. The metallic screech of a sword being drawn echoed in the room along with a wave of pulsing purple light.

That was when Chrom finally heard it. A strange noise that sounded like a mix of wailing and moaning that came from the sword itself as the sheer power of the blade shook the castle walls, seeping into every nerve of his body. It was as if the countless lost voices of the deceased were calling out, chilling Chrom to his very core.

No wonder it was called The Dark Sword.

The unsettling atmosphere lasted all of a few seconds before the shaking ceased and all appeared as it was. Siegfreid was fully out of its scabbard, the sharp edges glowing eerily with the same purple light as before. A few tense moments passed, both men completely silent and motionless. Frederick was the first to move, sheathing Siegfried and looking at a spot on his forearm.

"Well…I was not expecting that…" Chrom finally managed to say, unnerved by Frederick's lack of reaction. "Are you alright?"

The knight said nothing, choosing to remove the armored gauntlet on his arm instead and revealing the pristine suit sleeve underneath. He rolled up the cloth, his stern expression becoming troubled. Chrom moved closer, spotting what the Great Knight was looking at. A distinct shape he had seen before on the back of Lissa's hand.

The mark of the Dusk Dragon.

* * *

 **I hate having a fickle muse. It often means big waits between updates whenever writer's block hits and my writing seems worse to me afterwards. I'm not super proud of this chapter since not much happens, but I am proud of myself for finally getting it done. I can only hope you guys enjoy it. I have Henry here. Be happy with that at least, please?**


	18. Birthright: Burdens

"Ryoma, dear? You doing alright?"

He made no reply.

No. He was not doing alright, but he hadn't the heart to tell his wife the truth. Even as Mozu looked at him with those beautiful chestnut-colored eyes that made his soul buzz with a warmth unlike anything he had ever felt before, there was still a hole in his heart that refused to close. It was a distraction, he told himself. Loss was inevitable in war. He needed to move on and be Hoshido's king. But being king meant putting the kingdom above yourself. It meant putting the kingdom above your family, no matter how much you wished it wasn't so.

He wasn't ready. Deep down, he wasn't prepared to let go of Takumi's memory. Everywhere he looked, it felt like his brother's spirit haunted Castle Shirasagi's hallways. Everywhere he went, Ryoma could recall the most mundane memories he had of his brother.

As if to torment him, the world forced him to pass by those areas constantly thanks to his new duties as king. He recalled the days when Takumi shared his recent achievements or an excerpt from a book he had found in the library. He remembered the rooms where Takumi would retreat to whenever he felt like he was burden on others, feeling like he was a mistake that never should have been made or was never meant to be royalty in the first place. He saw where Takumi had taken his first steps, had shot his first arrow from his first bow, and had ridden on Ryoma's shoulders to the training grounds only to fall asleep on his leg after a long day of katana training.

Ryoma had become hyperaware of it and it was slowly suffocating him. The regret and guilt that came with Takumi's demise had brought a newfound clarity to his eyes. He began to see what he missed in the heat of the war: actions he wished he had done differently and mistakes he had willingly made because he was too proud and angry at the time to see the bigger picture. Why was it only when someone was gone that the effect their presence had on others was truly felt?

 _You should have been more vigilant. You are the eldest. You are the strongest. You were supposed to_ _ **protect**_ _him._

If it weren't for Mozu and baby Shiro providing a much-needed light in his life, Ryoma was certain that such dark thoughts would have completely consumed him by now. He was reminded that there were other people who needed him. All of his siblings were mourning their brother's death, not just him. He had to be the pillar to support them all through the grief and guilt. The past could not be changed. Dwelling on it would do him no good. He had to walk towards the future. It was for the good of Hoshido. All that mattered right now was creating a lasting peace between Hoshido and Nohr. At least that's what he tried to convince himself to believe.

A sizable portion of the Hoshidan people were not pleased with his actions so far as Hoshido's new king. Marrying a commoner—one that had served in the Nohrian army that had raided their kingdom, no less—was the first "insult". Many refused to believe his love for Mozu was sincere. Some even went as far to say that she had bewitched him with her "foul Nohrian magic." They couldn't understand that the sweet-hearted country gal had won him over just by being herself. He loved everything about her, such as her honesty, modesty, and inner strength—and her superb cooking, but he wasn't going to admit that aloud to anyone but her. Despite losing her home and family to Faceless, she persevered and made a name for herself in Corrin's army. Her inner strength was admirable and that was what first drew him to her. It wasn't long before the young brunette began to worm her way into his heart; little interactions and mindful gestures that spoke more than her timid voice ever could with words alone.

She would become a fine queen. All she needed was time to adjust to such drastic changes, just like the Hoshidan people.

The other major issue was the people's reaction to his consent of allowing Corrin, Azura, and some of their Nohrian comrades to stay in the castle. He had done it out of good faith. Ryoma had wanted to strengthen the shaky trust Hoshido had with Nohr and to rekindle the familial spark his family once had with his two sisters. As for the Nohrians, Ryoma was surprised by how amiable King Xander's men were at their core. The selected Nohrians were bringing a bit of warmth back into the cold atmosphere that seemed to drape over his kingdom. Azura's husband would perform uplifting dances for the people, encouraging them to smile and to be strong in such tough times. The pig-tailed mercenary woman had been spending quite a bit of time with Hinata, dragging him along to go shopping with her in an effort to lift his mood—and helping Hoshidan merchants quite a bit with her excessive spending. Corrin's butler, Jakob, had been sharing Nohrian healing techniques with Sakura, recognizing the princess's desire to save as many lives as she could if more fighting broke out among the dissatisfied Hoshidans and battle-loving Nohrians.

Ryoma had hope that this was the beginning of a potential friendship and alliance between the two nations.

Corrin, however, was another story on her own.

His younger sister was still dealing with tremendous guilt over Takumi's death. She had spoken to him on multiple occasions, explaining the struggles she had faced while in Nohr and asking him if there was something more she could have done to change the outcome. It was then he began to understand the precarious position she was placed in for choosing Nohr over Hoshido and cursed himself for being so blinded by rage that he refused to see how the situation had affected her. He knew King Garon was a cruel and heartless man, but he hadn't known that the man was willing to kill his own children if they disobeyed him. Knowing that made his chest clench. How much pressure had the Nohrian royals been under, following every disgusting order their father gave no matter how wrong it was, and for how long? Corrin had been under constant suspicion due to her brief stay in Hoshido, putting her at an even greater risk of being killed. What choice did she have other than obey out of fear of being executed, her dream of ending the war dying along with her? Her desire to change things from the inside would have been for naught and both kingdoms would've lost so much more.

Ryoma could never find any other words to say to her than these: "You followed your heart and did what you believed would bring an end to the war." In the end, she had accomplished what she had set out to do. War did not play favorites and no one ever truly won in the end. It was the best way he could reassure her; to let her know that Takumi's death was not her doing, but caused by Garon's dark ambitions.

It was her choice whether to take his words to heart or not.

"Have at you, foul beast!"

Ryoma jolted upright in his seat, not expecting the shouting voice to come from right outside the room. Mozu looked concerned and Shiro looked more confused than upset by the sudden disruption. The Hoshidan king quickly got to his feet and went to the door, opening it to find an amusing sight.

Laslow had his blade drawn, a look of utmost resentment and determination on his face. Both of his young children, Shigure and Soleil, were hiding behind his legs as if frightened by something. It took Ryoma a few seconds to find what Laslow was pointing his sword at. A large bug—most likely a cockroach—was hiding in a corner and was still as a stone, as if sensing its imminent demise.

"Thought you could get away with it, did you?" declared Laslow. "Tormenting me and my sister wasn't enough? Now your kind decides to target my children too? Not this time, sir! Our first encounter may have ended in my defeat, but I will not be so easily bested this time!"

"Go, Daddy, go! Kill it!" cheered Soleil.

Ryoma couldn't help but form a smirk at such an odd, but heartwarming family moment as Laslow successfully killed the insect. With a satisfied nod, the mercenary sheathed his weapon and knelt down to Shigure and Soleil's level. He gave them a comforting smile, promising to always protect them to the best of his ability before sending them off to find their mother. Laslow then stood up, faced Ryoma's direction and bowed deeply.

"I apologize for the outburst, your Highness," the man said. "I hope I wasn't a bother."

"At ease, Laslow. It wasn't that bad," Ryoma replied as the dancer straightened up. "Honestly, it was a nice distraction."

"I understand, milord. It's not easy to dealing with loss. I would know…"

Ryoma's stomach churned. At that moment, it felt like the gray-haired dancer could see right through him. As if sensing Ryoma's distress, Laslow's expression fell.

"If you would allow me; may I speak with you in private, Lord Ryoma? Trust me when I say it's best not to keep everything inside. I've seen what it does to people."

"…Very well then." There was an awkward silence as the two began making their way through the halls and towards the throne room. "So what was that all about? I didn't think a roach would warrant such alarm."

"Well…let's just say my older sister and I once encountered a roach that looked as if it had crawled out of someone's worst nightmare. Neither of us were brave enough to kill it, but our father saved us in the end."

Ryoma couldn't help but laugh. "Did he now?"

"Seeing Shigure and Soleil being thrust into the same position…It's during little moments like those when I understand what it truly means to be a father. In a way, it brings me closer to the father I never got to know."

"Laslow, I—"

"Do not apologize, Lord Ryoma. Such is the pain that war brings. But I've had plenty of time to mourn. Right now, that is what your family needs. You, on the other hand, are a different story."

The two arrived at the throne room. Laslow opened the massive doors for the Hoshidan king, allowing the man to enter first. Ryoma walked forwards, looking over the throne that had showed everyone the horrid truth about King Garon. It was the only way to convince the Nohrian royals what their father had become. It was the reason King Garon sought war.

It was the reason Takumi was dead.

Ryoma pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

"Your Highness…" Laslow began hesitantly. "I won't lie and say that I'm good with words. I tend to say all the wrong things when it matters the most. But as flighty as I may seem, I do see things that others don't. I know you're suffering a grave loss. We all understand that. But you're only human. If the weight of the world becomes too much and you have to force yourself to smile…please, whatever you do, do not bottle it all inside."

"I have no choice, Laslow. I will not let my emotions get the better of me. Hoshido needs a strong leader during this trying time. I cannot afford to falter now."

"…Are you sure that's what Hoshido really needs? Or is it just an excuse to push everyone away?" Ryoma turned his head towards the gray-haired man, seeing an unusually serious expression on his face. "Takumi was your _brother_. Didn't you love him?"

"Of course I did!" Ryoma snapped, white-hot fury coursing through him. "How dare you insinuate otherwise!"

"Well, I think you're just proving Takumi's worst fear by doing whatever you can to stay away from his memory."

"…What?"

"Takumi's greatest fear was that he didn't matter to you; to your family and to all of Hoshido. Even though he's gone, you're still avoiding him and refusing to address the Faceless in the room. If you loved him, why aren't you showing it?"

"Laslow, I—"

"My sister and I lost our father and mother at a young age, but not once did Lucina close herself off. If anything, that loss brought us closer together. Yet, not once have I seen you shed a tear for your brother. Call it duty or a hinderance; it's all just a lie to hide what you really feel inside." Laslow took a step closer, a pleading look in his eyes. "For Naga's sake, Ryoma, let it all out. By closing off your emotions, you'll only make it seem like Takumi didn't matter to you. But I know that's the exact opposite of how you truly feel."

The Hoshidan king lowered his head, his fists trembling a bit as he kept his face impassive. Ryoma was silent, but Laslow could see his words sinking in.

"My father once told me something. He said that showing your tears isn't a weakness. It just means that you've been strong for far too long. It's okay if you need to express yourself in private. Just don't keep everything to yourself. Because if you do, all that pain and sorrow inside you will become too much to bear alone." Laslow gave the other man his best smile, a confident wink to go along with it. "You're not alone and don't force yourself to be. After all, that's what family and friends are for!"

Laslow let out a deep breath, trying to keep his heart rate down. No matter how many times he was within Ryoma's presence, he could never shake off the anxiety of talking to foreign royalty. He was concerned he might've said something that could've made the situation even worse, but what else could he do? He saw what the Hoshidan king was doing and Laslow felt the need to set the man straight. Otherwise Ryoma would've been hiding behind a fake smile, saying he was alright when he most certainly wasn't. It was the same sort of mindset Laslow had when he was younger and still fighting off Risen with the Ylissean army. Chrom had given him an earful about hiding things from others and Laslow had no intention of forgetting that important lesson. He couldn't let Ryoma fall down the same hole and deal with everything alone. He needed to let the man know that there was no need to shoulder all his burdens by himself. He hoped his pep talk—if it could really be called that—sparked a renewed sense of obligation and strength in the Hoshidan king.

What he did not expect was to see Ryoma openly crying, tears finally breaking through the carefully crafted mask. It took Laslow a few seconds to fully process what was happening.

"L-Lord Ryoma!" Laslow sputtered out. "Oh gosh, I said too much, didn't I?"

"No, Laslow," the Hoshidan said quietly, brushing the few stray tears away. "You've said enough. And you are right."

"I am?" the dancer quickly righted himself. "I mean, of course I am! And…what exactly am I right about?"

"It's true…I wasn't there for Takumi when I should have been, and I will always regret that. But while the past cannot be changed, I shouldn't let it hold me back from embracing what I still have. The memories of my brother are all I have left of him…and I should cherish them, not avoid them. I have sworn to create a future where everyone can smile and be at peace. It won't be just for those who are still here, but also for those who are no longer with us. It's the least I can do for those who lost their lives, striving to protect that peace."

The dancer smiled. "I'm sure Lady Mikoto and Takumi both would appreciate that. And I'm confident that Lord Xander will do everything in his power to help you bring about such change."

"Xander…is truly a kind man. You are lucky to have him as your king."

"Indeed we are." Laslow paused for a moment. "Lord Ryoma, would you care to join Azura and I for tea later? I'm sorry for opening such a fresh wound again and I want to help in whatever way I can. Queen Mozu and Prince Shiro are more than welcome to come along as well! Soleil really wants to see your son, judging by how she raves about how cute he is."

"You've done more than enough, Laslow. I would appreciate it."

"Sounds like a plan! How does lunchtime sound?"

Ryoma let out a small laugh. "Isn't this how you usually ask women out for a date?"

"Oh no, sir! I usually give the ladies a nice round of compliments before I go in for the clincher."

"You're a strange man."

"Only in the best of ways!" Laslow laughed. "I'll go let Azura know we're expecting company. Just let me know between now and then if you change your mind."

All too hastily, the dancer left the throne room. Once outside, Laslow let out a long sigh, leaning against the doors before slowly sliding down to the ground. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling conflicted himself.

 _Father, Mother…what am I supposed to do?_ Laslow morbidly thought. _It's downright painful to see all of the Hoshidan royal family like this. But how am I supposed to tell them that Takumi's still alive and probably married by now? I can't tear that wound open again! Ryoma and Hinoka would kill me! Lady Corrin and my wife might join in too!_

"I can't tell them…Not yet."

* * *

Ferox was always too cold for Lucina's liking. No matter how many times she neared the frozen borders, she could never get used to the howling winds and biting frost that coated her hair and clothes. It was for the good of Ylisse's future, she told herself. Her discomfort was a small price to pay if she could find a clue towards Gules's whereabouts. It was said that Ferox had last been in possession of one of the Fire Emblem's sacred gemstones, but this was all just rumor and myth that had been passed down in the region for years. No one knew if the rumors were true, but it was all Lucina had and it was reason enough to scour every inch of the barbarian kingdom for the gemstone.

The timeline was slowly but surely unraveling before her eyes. Sure, some things hadn't changed—like Aunt Emmeryn's untimely death—but there were things that were just completely different. And it was all Takumi's fault; she was sure of it. Takumi was not supposed to be here, which meant that Kiragi wasn't supposed to come to this timeline and ruin her mission. As much as she cherished the brief friendship she had with the boy, his presence just made things more complicated. How would the timeline change because Takumi and his future son were here? What purpose did they have with the Shepherds? What connections did they have? Who were they really?

And Naga forbid, why was her father so adamant on helping Takumi? Takumi was a danger to him, but her father didn't seem to realize that. Chrom had always been a trusting individual—a trait that was deemed to be both laudable and a liability—so he always felt the need to defend those he considered a friend. Lucina had no doubt that Chrom would put his life on the line to help Takumi if it was necessary, which was what she was trying to prevent. She couldn't let that happen, no matter what.

Necessary. The word haunted her constantly now. Kiragi's hate-filled words, his sharp glare piercing through to her soul; they always accompanied the word whenever it came up. To do what needed to be done: that was what 'necessary' meant. But how far would she take her actions for the protection of the world; to ensure that her father survived? Would she point her blade at Inigo if it was the only way to protect Chrom? The logical part said she had to if it came to that, but her emotions said she was a monster for even thinking of such a horrendous action. Inigo was her brother and she knew she would never sacrifice her family, even if it caused the end of the world.

But apparently Kiragi knew someone who did do something like that; someone who was willing to destroy kingdoms and families for the sake of peace. Even if peace was achieved, it would be dyed red with blood. Was the peace even worth it if such loses accompanied it? Whoever this "Corrin" person was, Lucina could only harbor the worst feelings towards them. But was she any different? Was she going about her mission the wrong way this entire time? Staying detached only led to the timeline resuming its original course despite her interference. If she was to change her future, she had to take more drastic measures. She had to become more involved if justified change was to come about. There was more she could do without involving the Shepherds. There were other options available to prevent Grima's resurrection. If this was the message Kiragi was trying to give her, she received it loud and clear.

Hence why she was currently in Ferox. Not only was she looking for Gules, but she was looking for any sort of clues about the mysterious archer that had been plaguing her mind for weeks now. So far, she had come up empty. No one knew of Takumi or from where he originally hailed. No one even knew that he was a prince—if Kiragi was telling the truth about that little tidbit. The man simply appeared as if from thin air, found almost frozen in the snow near a deserted forest. There was no explanation as to how he arrived or why he was found in such a critical condition. Some speculated he was a heavenly messenger sent by Naga to help steer the world towards a righteous end. Others believed he was a Plegian spy and a few even thought he was a lost warrior that came from one of the fabled Outrealm Gates that were supposedly located throughout the world. Whatever the case was, Takumi remained a mystery that Lucina was determined to crack.

She trekked through the deep snow, her cloak wrapped tightly around her form as she made her way towards Takumi's point of origin. So far, all she had seen was dead trees and piles of snow. How could anyone end up in such a place, even by accident? It just didn't seem possible. Ferox's walls were too high to scale and under constant surveillance. There was no possible way he could have snuck into the kingdom in the condition he was found in. For Lucina, the theory of him just dropping out of the sky seemed to become more plausible by the minute. Although, a small part of her wished Takumi had frozen to death in those woods. It was by complete chance her mother and Uncle Lon'qu managed to find Takumi. If they hadn't, everything would've been as it was supposed to be. She wouldn't be questioning her mission, the true intentions of a supposed amnesiac, or the words that Kiragi had left her with.

A twig snapped.

The Ylissean princess whipped out Falchion at the noise, all of her senses alert. Her eyes scanned the area, seeing only the drifting snow pass by. Her grip on her sword tightened, heart pounding in her chest. Slowly, she inched forward, step by step, going further into the woods. The silence was overbearing and every slight rushing of the wind made her hair stand on end. Eventually, she came across something strange.

A small flicker of light, shining ethereally against the trunk of a large cedar tree.

Before she could investigate further, she heard a faint swish and a searing pain exploded in her back. She barely had time to let out a cry before two more sharp objects sunk into the tender flesh. She fell to her knees, biting back the scream building in her throat. She put most of her weight on Falchion, using it to keep her upright as she heard two soft crunches of boots landing in snow. Lucina snapped her head upright, spotting a man casually walking up to her. He twirled a spare arrow in his hand, a strangely designed Killer Bow in his other—she could tell by the recognizable razor-sharp arrowhead.

"Well, well…" the man chuckled darkly. "Isn't this a surprise? I wasn't expecting any visitors in this neck of the woods."

"Who are you?" Lucina snapped, forcing herself up despite the pain. She pointed Falchion at the assailant. Now that she got a better look at the guy, she could guess that he was a thief of some sort. He looked shady, with a blue cloak and a black eyepatch that contrasted with his snow-white hair and tan skin.

The man smirked at her, tapping the point of his arrow to his chin as his ice-blue eye looked her over. "I am called Niles. But I suppose you wouldn't really care about that; would you, my dear?"

"Well, Niles…what business do you have with me?"

"I think the better question is why a little lady like you has business in these woods in the first place. Dealing with a broken heart? Thinking of ending it all by taking an eternal nap in one of these plush white piles?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything," Lucina scoffed. "You're the one who attacked first."

"Purely self-defense. My kind is—understandably—not welcome no matter where I go," Niles replied, though Lucina couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. "Though I must commend you. Most people can't take three direct strikes from behind from me."

"I'm not most people," she coolly replied as she lowered her weapon, sensing that the male wasn't going to cause her further harm.

Niles frowned slightly. "I can see that."

"So tell me…why is a scoundrel like you hiding in these woods? Are you a wanted man?"

"With the way you keep interrogating me, you certainly make me out to be one," he said with a dirty smirk. "So what if I am? Are you going to apprehend me? Deal out capital punishment yourself?"

"I don't have the time to deal with the likes of you," Lucina sighed as she dug through her pockets for a vulnerary. "If you are a criminal, that's Ferox's business. I'm just going to ask you a single question. If you don't have the answer I'm looking for, I'll continue my search elsewhere."

"Fine by me. Fire away. Give me your best shot."

"Do you know a man by the name of Takumi?"

Niles went silent, an oddly serious expression on his face compared to the scheming look he had before. He put away both his bow and the spare arrow before crossing his arms. He gave her an inquisitive glare as she began drinking the healing tonic she pulled out. "And what if I do? Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know the truth about him. If he poses a threat to those who took him in, it's up to me to take him out. I won't allow him to hurt them."

"You don't want to do that."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"Tell me something, my dear. The Takumi you refer to…Is he temperamental? Does he have silver hair and wield a bow without a bowstring? Amber eyes? Dressed in strange garb by your standards?"

"Er, yes. So you do know him?"

"I know…of him. And I also happen to know his family and what they can do when in a rage," Niles explained with a slight grimace. "Trust me when I say you do not want to incur the wrath of Takumi's elder siblings. If Ryoma or Hinoka found out that their brother survived only to hear that you killed him…I honestly can't say how bad the carnage would be. I've seen what Ryoma is capable of when driven by despair…and I wouldn't wish that on anyone but my worst enemies."

Lucina gulped a bit. "Thanks for the warning."

"Although, I must say, this encounter was most stimulating," Niles declared. "It looks like you and I are interested in the same man."

"Why are you looking for Takumi?"

"Let's just say I'm under orders by my superior to find him, dead or alive. It's for his sister Corrin's sake more than anything else."

Lucina paled. There was that familiar name again. So Corrin was Takumi's sister? She was the person willing to kill her family for the sake of peace? She felt her stomach coil, feeling the sudden urge to cry. How could Takumi's own sister do such a thing? Did this Corrin want to finish him off, so she sent Niles to do the dirty work for her? And what did the other two—Ryoma and Hinoka—think of the situation if they were all related? There was so much she didn't know. There were too many questions without answers; and those answers could only be provided by the man in front of her.

"Niles?" Lucina began hesitantly. "Do you think you can tell me more about Takumi? Anything at all?"

"If you can take me to the fluffy bastard, I might indulge you with a juicy tidbit or two."

"I'll take it," she said. "I suppose that makes us partners for the time being."

"I suppose it does. But I'm letting you know now…I don't play nice with strangers."

"I wasn't expecting you to, so I'm going to keep my eye on you."

"Please do, if anything catches your eye," Niles replied. "By the way, I never got your name."

"You may call me Marth."

"Marth? Wouldn't have been my first guess, but I suppose there's a roguish charm to it," Niles then curiously tilted his head. "By the way, _Marth_ …Is everything I say just flying over your pretty little head?"

Lucina blinked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh my god, it is," Niles chuckled. "This is a first for me. I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

 **It's been four months and two days. Merry (belated) Christmas?**

 **I know. I am a horrendous writer. I love Ryomangst a little too much, if you couldn't tell. I am a horrible person because I like making him suffer—HE MUST SUFFER FOR NOT REACTING TO THE FATES OF THE LITTLE SIBLINGS IN** _ **CONQUEST**_ **! And Niles is just too amazing to not include in this story. And as of right now, he's not paired with anyone…yet.**

 **So…yeah. All of my word vomit culminated in this because I wanted to get away from Takubin for a bit and focus on what's happening in the world(s) around them. Cause otherwise it'd be a whole chapter of Takubin angsty-fluffy word vomit. Tell me if it's good or bad, because I've been staring at my crappy writing for so long that I can't tell what's good crap vs. bad crap anymore.**


	19. Birthright: Realization

"You're serious!?" shouted Frederick.

Gaius nodded, grinning at the bag of sweets Chrom had given him. "The weapon doesn't lie. If you got chosen, that means you're Blue's super distant cousin. Royal bloodlines don't fade away over time nor do they diminish in potency by mixing with more 'common' blood."

"I can't believe this," Chrom said in awe. "This is…unbelievable! I'm not even sure how to process this."

"Blue, you've spent WAY too many nights sleeping in dust in that royal library of yours. I thought you would've figured it out right away when Siegfried chose him."

Chrom beamed eagerly, ignoring the slight jab at his intellect. "So which Nohrian royal is he descended from?"

"…If I had to guess, I would say Ol' Frederickson would be next in line for the Nohrian throne if it still existed, not you."

Frederick blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"See, the Nohrian royal family was kinda…messed up," the thief explained with a slight wince, trying to find the right words. "Let's just say King Garon couldn't settle with one woman and ended up with a bunch of kids with different mothers; women that all pined for his power. What resulted from that was what was known as the Concubine Wars, where all of the mothers tried to 'impress' Garon by targeting the children of other mistresses. By the time the issue resolved itself, only four kids managed to survive into adulthood; one of which was Blue's ancestor: Prince Leo."

"Gods…Why would King Garon—"

"Despair," Gaius continued. "His first love and wife, Queen Katerina, died at some point after she birthed her first—and only—child. When he married again, that queen eventually died too. After that, he completely fell apart emotionally. I think that played a big part in his decision to conquer Hoshido besides Nohr's bad climate."

"I see…" Chrom muttered, feeling his initial hatred of the Nohrian king wane just a bit. "That child of Queen Katerina's…Are you saying he or she was Frederick's ancestor?"

"Yep, and he wasn't just any normal kid. He was Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr. Judging by what I do know about the guy, it's very likely. The man was Siegfried's former master and he was a no-nonsense, all-business type of guy just like Freddy Bear. To be honest, Xander makes the most sense when compared to the other royals. While Frederick is overprotective and coddling, he does respect your wishes and personal boundaries to the best of his ability. And he's neither bookish nor the bubbliest person you've ever met."

Frederick bristled at the accusation, but remained silent. Chrom let out a light chuckle at the reaction before turning back to Gaius. "I think we get the idea, but I doubt our ancestors have _that_ much of an influence on our personalities today. I mean, I don't exactly fit the description of who Prince Leo was, do I?"

The thief smirked. "I beg to differ. Considering the fact that you willingly spent the past week living in a library, I think your foot fits inside Prince Leo's footsteps rather well."

Chrom's face flushed red. "Okay, I'll admit you got me there. But I doubt I share any other qualities with him."

"Yeah. Keep deluding yourself if it glazes your cupcakes."

"…Really?"

"Diligent and constantly seeks to improve himself? Check. Not arrogant despite your royal status? Check. Quite a charmer with the ladies? Che—"

"Okay! I get it!" Chrom snapped, his face fully red like a ripe tomato. "You can stop now!"

Gaius couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright; I'll stop teasin' ya. But you get my point? You're more like your ancient forefathers than you realize. Heck, if you think about it, the big bro is still looking after the little bro even after all this time."

"But…I still don't understand how that came to be," Frederick replied warily. "If what you say is true and I somehow possess an ancient, royal bloodline, then how did it get mixed up with the common masses?"

"Yeah…Er…I was kinda hoping to avoid that conversation," Gaius admitted with a sigh. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but all kingdoms eventually fall. It's a sad, but true fact. No matter how just or pure the royal family may be, there will be dissenters who will never be satisfied until they see a kingdom and their rulers burn. War erupts from that and the unforgiving hellfire threatens to take every living thing in its wake. That's exactly what happened to Nohr and Hoshido. Some unnamed evil arose and squashed both kingdoms into dust, forcing the remaining royal family members to go into hiding among commoners."

Chrom felt a chill go down his spine. "Unnamed evil?"

"This is where I can't give you any concrete answers, Blue," Gaius replied, a melancholy tone to his voice. "I only have information that previous Saizos have recorded throughout history. All I do know is that an army of semi-invisible soldiers came from nowhere and raided both Nohr and Hoshido. Mindless bloodshed continued for centuries, threatening to end all human life until Naga rose up and quelled the fighting with her Divine Dragon posse. It was said she fought with the leader of the nameless evil and almost died in the process."

"Gods…"

"Both Hoshido and Nohr were once great and powerful realms, but they've been reduced to a mere fairytale told to babes barely out of their cradles. They were completely obliterated and almost erased from history. All that physically remains is the sacred weapons and the blood that flows through the veins of the royals' descendants. Cursed blood it may seem, but you should be honored that you're keeping their legacy alive. Without you, there'd be no evidence that those kingdoms had ever existed."

Both Chrom and Frederick were silent, slowly soaking in the information the thief/ninja had just given them. Of all the things to expect, hearing about the complete annihilation of Hoshido and Nohr wasn't what Chrom had envisioned. If anything, it made the weight of the knowledge that much heavier. He knew the kingdoms had disappeared over time, but he never imagined such a horrible fate had befallen them.

"…Did you say semi-invisible soldiers appeared?" Frederick suddenly questioned, breaking Chrom out his musings. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly how I said it, Freddy Bear. Bodies completely see through, except for a faint, but distinct, outline—" Gaius paused when he noticed the disturbed look on Frederick's face. "You okay? You look like you just swallowed a Super-Sour Sucker."

"Milord?" Frederick turned to Chrom, concerned. "Takumi reported something similar, did he not?"

Chrom stiffened. "He did. You don't think…?"

"If all of this is to be believed…then I fear that something sinister might be happening under our noses. We will have to be diligent, more so than ever before. I do not wish to find you or Lissa in the same state that boy was that day."

"Does that mean you're willing to help clear Takumi's name?" the prince replied with a smirk. "If your suspicions are right, then that proves he's innocent and he needs all the support he can get. Am I wrong?"

Frederick closed his eyes in acceptance, sighing. "I might have…erroneously condemned our archer friend; a fact I will have to remedy if—and _only_ if—my suspicions turn out to be true. Until then, he and Robin remain criminals at large and I will apprehend them both if it comes to that."

"To serve with only the best intentions for the kingdom…a mindset fit for a prince's descendant."

"Milord, I am only a humble knight. Being chosen by a destructive sword such as Siegfried will never make me a prince. As far as I'm concerned, my duty is to serve the Noble House of Ylisse, not the forgotten Kingdom of Nohr," the Great Knight replied. "For now, we must focus on the issue at hand."

"Right. Our true culprit."

"Okay, ya got me. I'm completely lost," a very confused Gaius interrupted. "Am I missing something here?"

Chrom sighed. "Well, Gaius…It's like this…"

* * *

The lingering echoes of sinister laughter jolted her awake.

Robin flew upright, sweat dripping down her brow as her chest heaved from the lack of oxygen. Her heart pounded viciously against her ribcage, making it painful to breathe. She held her arms and curled in on herself, trying to focus and force the nauseating feeling away. Slow, agonizing minutes passed by before the rocks in her lungs lightened enough for her to breathe normally. She sat in silence on her makeshift bed of hay and spare linen blankets, trembling from the fleeting feeling of distress and raw sorrow. She took in deep gasps of air, trying her best to calm down.

The nightmares were getting worse.

She never remembered what happened in them, but always awoke feeling like she had committed a great atrocity she knew she would never forgive herself for. What she did, she never knew; only that it was something horrible.

Now uncomfortably awake, Robin took notice of the dreary atmosphere of the room. Dust coated every inch of stone, from the walls to the floor. She saw an abandoned spider's web hanging in one of the corners, dried insect husks still sticking to the nearly invisible threads. The light of the full moon glistened, lighting up a small rectangular area on the floor right near her feet. Robin sighed, feeling even worse than before. Reluctantly, she stood up and patted herself off. The tiny pitter-patter of sand and dirt against the floor sounded so much louder than it was supposed to.

" _I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight after that. So much for a full eight hours…_ " she thought with a frown. " _Maybe some fresh air will do me some good._ "

She slowly made her way through the dank hallways towards the stairs that led her to the roof. The Plegian sky was clear, tiny stars twinkling against the navy canvas. A few crows still lingered about, probably sensing that Henry was still within the vicinity. She absentmindedly wondered how they knew that when the boy was nowhere to be seen. Robin then blinked when she saw someone else there, sitting and gazing up at the stars.

"Takumi? What are you doing up?"

The silver-haired youth snapped his head towards her, topaz eyes wide with anxiety and fear. It gradually melted away when he recognized that Robin was no threat. He let out a sigh, turning away from her. He had buried his face into his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. Robin frowned as she walked over to his side, sitting beside him.

"Nightmares keeping you awake?" she tentatively asked. He nodded. "Me too."

"What do you dream about?" came the muffled reply.

Robin bit her lip at his hoarse voice. "I feel like I've killed someone very important to me with my own hands. I didn't want to, but something forced me to. Every time I experience it, I'm left with a sense of doubt about who I truly am and I wonder how much blood is actually on my hands. Maybe it's a memory; or perhaps a premonition. I'm unsure. Either way, it makes me uneasy."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Do you want to talk about yours?" Robin paused, mentally slapping herself for her insensitivity. "Actually, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Forget I said anything."

"I feel like I'm living a nightmare…"

"Why do you say that?"

"I finally had a chance to live my life…and I threw it all away. Basilio, Lon'qu, and Olivia gave me a home and the Shepherds became my family, albeit a dysfunctional one," Takumi replied with a small laugh. "You've tried to get me to open up and Chrom was so persistent on earning my trust, even when he didn't need to. Lissa liked to prank me, but she did it so I could loosen up and enjoy myself. But it's all gone now. I'll never be able to experience what that's like again. I'm sorry for taking it all for granted."

"You didn't know what would happen. Don't blame yourself."

"Every night it's the same thing," Takumi choked out. "I'm frozen in place while I watch someone die. And I'm reminded over and over again that I'm worthless…and I'd be better off d—"

"Don't you DARE say that!"

Takumi jolted upright at the outburst. Robin looked at him, seeing despair and hopelessness in his eyes. She felt her heart clench inside her chest. How many times had she failed to hear his voice, grated and worn from screams caused by nightmares? How many sleepless nights had he gone through, afraid to bear witness to his greatest fears and regrets?

How could she be so thoughtless?

Robin wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a tight hug. Fingers dug into fabric, clutching them as if Takumi would disappear if they let go. After hearing what was just said, Robin feared it might actually happen one day if she wasn't careful. There was so much ahead of him; so much he was meant to do. She wouldn't let him fall victim to such vile thoughts again.

"You are the strongest person I've ever met, Takumi," she said, praying to Naga that he would believe her words. "And I know for a fact that if you were to die, I'd never be the same again. I'm certain everyone else feels the same way. Me, Basilio, Lon'qu, Olivia, Chrom, Lissa…we care about you, and we all love you in our own crazy ways. I know we don't say it as much as we should, but you're more than a friend. You're family. Don't ever believe that you don't matter to us. I'll pound it into you if I have to."

The silence was suffocating. He didn't move a single muscle and Robin embraced him a little tighter. Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt her stomach doing somersaults inside her body. She felt like she was on fire, even though Takumi felt as cold as ice. She nearly jumped when she felt hands press against her back, bringing her even closer to him. The hands were replaced by arms and they squeezed her just as tightly. She felt a smile form on her face, tears falling from her eyes against her will.

"Thank you, Robin."

Those words meant more than the world to her.

"We'll make it through this," Robin replied. "I promise."

"Well, isn't this disgustingly adorable? Now kiss already!"

Shrieks erupted from two throats at the unexpected exclamation, causing the flocks of crows to fly about in a frenzy. The chaos lasted a good ten seconds before the birds settled down once more. Robin eyed a feather that stuck to her hair, irritably blowing it off and watching it as it fell to the ground. She quickly spotted the spot of white hair, peeking ever so slightly over a crate. Henry's smile threatened to spill off his face.

"HENRY!" roared Robin.

"Aw, come on!" he laughed. "There were plenty of times you could've gone in for the kill! Why didn't you take them?"

"You shut your pie hole!" Robin angrily snapped, her cheeks burning now. "Can't a girl make a motivational speech in _peace_?"

"Not if you're leaving out the part where you proclaim your undying love for pineapples."

"I'm going to kill you, Henry," Robin growled dangerously.

"For real? Hurray!" the dark mage cheered. "Make sure it's extra bloody, okay?"

Robin moaned and buried her face in her palm. "Never mind. Just…go and keep a lookout or something. And no more spying!"

Henry was visibly disappointed, but thankfully obeyed. With a sigh, Robin faced Takumi again. "I'm beginning to wonder if I should have listened to you after all. I didn't expect him to be this much of a handful."

"Told you."

She punched him playfully. "Come on, don't rub it in!"

"You asked for it," he said smugly.

"Oh, shut up," she retorted, but a smile lingered on her face. She gently took his hand and relished in his shocked expression. "Come on. Let's watch the stars together."

"Wh-what? Why?" he stammered.

"It's what I do when I can't sleep and have nothing to read. Besides, it's a beautiful night. Come on, don't be shy!"

Ignoring her companion's flustered state, Robin focused on the sky above.

"See that group of stars there?" she began. "Together, they make a constellation called the Radiant Hero. See? There's his body, there's his head, and that's his sword."

"I guess I _kinda_ see it…" said Takumi.

"And see those two big stars that are almost touching? They're called the Sacred Twins. Apparently, their name derived from a tale about twin royal children who defeated a powerful demon king."

"You've done your research, huh?"

"Of course. I have no memories, so I had to fill my head with something."

"Memories…" Takumi muttered. "Now that I think about it, this feels familiar somehow."

"Did you remember something?" asked Robin.

"Yeah. I can see my mother, the starry sky, and trees covered with pink flowers."

"Trees with pink flowers? I've never heard of such a thing. They sound lovely."

"Yeah. Almost as lovely as…"

Robin turned to look at him. "As lovely as what?"

"Never mind," he muttered. "Forget I said anything."

"What? That's not fair! The suspense is killing me!"

Takumi hid his face in his knees, mortified by what he almost blurted. He could barely hear Robin's whining over the thumping of his heart. No matter how he looked at it, this was bad. A worthless nobody like him didn't deserve Robin. Not only that, she was in love with Chrom. There was no way he could reveal his feelings now.

What a blind fool he was. It was only when Robin embraced him earlier, treating him as if he were a priceless treasure, did he finally realize how special she was to him. She had always been like that. He had glared at her, yelled at her, and shoved her away, but she never gave up on him. She even threw away everything she had in order to save him.

He felt unworthy of her kindness, but she insisted otherwise. The fact that she stubbornly stayed with him warmed his heart. She was sweet and caring, yet feisty and clever. She was a truly special person and Takumi wished he could tell her that, but the words always got stuck in his throat. He supposed it didn't matter in the end. As close as they were, she was forever out of his reach.

"Takumi? Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Sorry. I'm fine," he replied, lifting his head from his knees. He would have to get over his aching heart eventually.

Robin didn't look convinced. "You can tell me if anything's wrong, you know."

"Of course I know that," Takumi grumbled. How could he possibly tell her that she was the source of his problem?

Robin pursed her lips, but didn't press him anymore. She returned her gaze to the sky and pointed out more constellations. Takumi quietly listened to her, enjoying the sound of her voice and their entwined fingers. Even if he could never reveal how he felt about her, he was content to have her by his side. If the gods had decided to grant him this gift, far be it from him to refuse it.

He tried not to think about the day he would inevitably have to leave her.

When morning came, an argument ensued over who would go out to buy food and supplies. Takumi didn't want to be seen as useless, but Robin was concerned over his health.

"You're half-starved, Takumi, and the desert is dangerous!" she shouted. "If you collapse out there, you'll die!"

"I'm not that weak!" he protested. "I can take care of myself!"

"You two argue like an old married couple," Henry interjected with a snicker.

"SHUT UP, HENRY!" they both screeched.

"Whoa, you guys are totally in sync. CAW-lor me surprised."

"That's it. He's dead," Takumi snarled.

"Wait, the pun is what sent you over the edge?" asked Robin. "I think you need to get your priorities straight."

Somehow, she managed to talk Takumi out of starting a bloodbath and convinced him to stay behind, albeit with great reluctance. After feeding and watering her horse, she began her journey into the Plegian desert. Her destination was a small town located a few miles away from the fort. She doubted anyone there would recognize her, but she hid her face with her hood just in case.

As she entered the town, people broke into fervent whispers. Robin swore she heard the word "Grimleal" uttered a few times. A troubled frown spread across her face. Why did these villagers think she was a member of that awful cult?

" _Wait… Could it be…my clothes?"_

During the war against Plegia, Robin had noticed that her coat had the same kind of eye-shaped markings as the Dark Mages' robes. She never told anyone for fear of arousing suspicion, but it weighed heavily on her. Did this mean that she originally came from Plegia? And if that was truly the case, how did she wind up in Ylisse? It made her wonder if her intentions from before she lost her memory were less than savory.

Still, there was no sense in dwelling on what she couldn't remember. In fact, she decided to take advantage of the situation. If these people feared her, then they would most likely give her whatever she asked for. She felt slightly guilty about it, but she was already branded a criminal. Her reputation couldn't sink much lower.

As her coat helped conceal both her face and her breasts, she lowered her voice in order to put up an androgynous facade. The ruse worked, and the terrified shopkeepers gave her steep discounts on their wares. She was able to purchase enough food to last their group a few days or so, but her funds would eventually run out. If they hoped to survive, she would have to figure out a way to earn some coin.

She wondered if this was how Marth felt when she had disguised herself as a man. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the mysterious swordswoman and her young companion since the assassination attempt. Marth had quite a talent for appearing exactly when she was needed, so Robin figured they would show up again if Chrom ran into any trouble. She remained curious about the pair, especially Gin, but her questions would have to remain unanswered until she saw them again.

The sun was setting by the time Robin returned to the fort, and worry tugged at her heart. Her stomach was growling, and if she was hungry, then Takumi had to be starving. He insisted he was fine, but Robin knew better. Even though Takumi was finally opening up to her, getting him to admit something was wrong with him remained frustratingly difficult. Something had been on his mind last night, but he refused to divulge anything to her, and that stung a little.

She prepared a simple meal of preserved meat, vegetables, and rice in the fort's kitchen and shared it with her two companions. Henry devoured the food greedily, but Takumi took only a small portion. Robin frowned at him over her own bowl of food. "Takumi, you have to eat more than that."

"I'm not that hungry," he replied.

"Don't give me that crap," Robin scolded. "You haven't had a decent meal in _months_. You need to get your strength back up."

"I'll be fine."

Robin huffed irritably. "I'm not a fool, Takumi. I know you're doing this to preserve our funds. Let me worry about the gold, okay? I'm a tactician. I'll figure out something."

"But-"

"Shut your mouth and eat already!"

Henry failed to stifle his snickers and earned a fierce glare from Robin. It only made him laugh more. The whole situation was hilarious. Anyone with half a brain could see what was going on here, and yet the two of them were oblivious. Teasing them was almost as fun as cursing people.

"What's so funny?" Robin demanded.

"Look at you, the mother hen," he said. "Did I ruffle your feathers?"

"Will you shut up?" snarled Takumi.

"Nya ha! I see I got under your prickly skin, Mr. Pineapple."

"Knock it off!"

"Aww, come on, you need to lighten up a bit. Or should I say… RIPEN up a bit?"

"HENRY!"

Yes, joining with these two was definitely a good idea.

* * *

 **I am not dead yet. But my muse was and I had to get help from LunaClefairy again to finish this dang thing. I got about 2/3 of the way through this chapter before I got stuck for months. It also didn't help that I've been working so much that I just feel like doing nothing on most days. And if you couldn't tell by the references, I finally played Sacred Stones for the first time! AND I LOVED IT! So much so I'm considering another Awakening crossover idea (that I'll probably need help with as well, lol), but I'll only do it if you fans REALLY want it. So I set up a poll on my profile. Vote if you want to vote and if you don't have an account, tell me in a Guest review. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Pretty please?**


End file.
